The Ball is in Your Court
by Swanpix
Summary: Basketball reigns supreme at Pemberley University, and as captain of the team, senior Will Darcy is practically worshipped on campus. Freshman Elizabeth Bennet cannot understand the fuss- all she sees is a handsome but brainless, emotionless jock. Will is equally unimpressed by Elizabeth, viewing her as a boring, simple fan. But as we know, you can't trust first impressions!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

I've always wondered how P&P would translate into a modern world, since I love the characters so much and cannot bear to think of them always stuck in the late eighteenth century. Jane Austen has done such a wonderful job of creating such three dimensional characters that I believe they can transcend time and still retain their Austenesque characteristics.

Elizabeth was already such a modern character to me, in speaking her mind, and being remarkably independent during a time when women had little rights. I've left her largely as is, vivacious and independent.

Darcy was prized for his great fortune in Jane Austen's world, but I felt that he needed a bit more oomph in today's society. I thought to myself about what members of today's society have the elevated status that Darcy would have enjoyed in the eighteenth century, and it occurred to me that for some people, sports stars are idolised. Suddenly I pictured Darcy just wanting to play his sport, oblivious to the Caroline Bingleys of the world sighing over his signed posters at home. Then I imagined our Elizabeth not caring one whit about his fame, and how that might rock Darcy's world. So many prejudices and false impressions arise!

I chose basketball because it is a sport dear to my heart. My own husband (who reminds me of Mr Darcy- shouldn't that be the other way around?!) plays basketball professionally. A lot of the stories and anecdotes here are based on our own interactions and *ahem* arguments throughout the early years of our relationship. Of course, I've stretched, altered and squashed things around to fit the mould of a P&P adaptation, so there's mostly fiction here! Just don't tell me you don't like this Darcy, because he's extra dear to me!

As a final note for those who read Miss Elizabeth's Brother (THANK YOU! By the way), I'm updating as I go this time around, instead of writing the entire thing and then publishing the whole story within a few days. We'll see how it goes!


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" The middle aged woman asked, worry etched on her face. "What if you get lost, or the car breaks down, or you have an accident?!"

Elizabeth Bennet fought hard to suppress the urge to roll her eyes at her mother's dramatic statement.

"I'll be fine, mom. It's just a five hour drive. I've done that and more in the past."

"Not to college, you haven't!" Cried Mrs Bennet. "You haven't been there before, and how will you unload all your things to your dorm? I really think we should be coming with you!"

"Mom." Said Elizabeth in a warning voice, flipping her wavy mouse-brown hair off her shoulder. "We've had this discussion. I've got road maps, cell phone coverage, plenty of emergency cash, the car has just been serviced and I'm perfectly capable of lugging two suitcases to my dorm. I'll be fine, really." Elizabeth spied her father coming down the stairs. "There is ONE thing I need though Mom..."

"yes?" Said her mother eagerly.

"I need you not to worry." She pecked her mother on the cheek and hugged both parents goodbye. "I'd better be going, so I reach Pemberley before dark." The trio walked to the driveway where Elizabeth's five year old car sat waiting to transport her to her new life in College.

As she did a last check to make sure she had everything and slid into the drivers seat, Elizabeth's parents stood beside the car trying their best not to cry.

"I'm so proud of you, Lizzy-bear" said her father, placing his arm around his wife, who was now wailing about how unfair it was not getting to settle her daughterinto college. "Pemberley University is lucky to have you, have fun and give 'em hell, kiddo!"

Elizabeth laughed. "I'm assuming that's your version of 'study hard and make us proud'" Father and daughter shared a smile before Elizabeth started the car. "I'll call you when I arrive. Mom- I'll face time you so you can see my dorm room, okay? Love you guys, I'll be back for Thanksgiving. Look after her Dad. Bye!"

The car reversed down the drive, with Elizabeth waving madly to her parents, before pulling out onto the road and driving off. And just like that, Mr and Mrs Bennet's only child was on her way to college.

*o*o*

Elizabeth wound her window down and cranked the stereo up to hear over the whooshing wind. Whisps of hair escaped her messy ponytail and whipped around her face carelessly. As she sped out of her hometown and onto the open highway, Elizabeth felt an exhilaration she'd never known before. She was finally going to college! For so long, she'd dreamed of this moment, finally tasting independence. It had been a long, torturous summer, as Elizabeth willed the days to go faster. She loved her parents, but they were so stifling. They never travelled, or acted spontaneously, or even varied their routine. It was the main reason why Elizabeth had picked a college where she did. It was far enough away that Elizabeth felt a thrill in the unknown, yet close enough that she could easily travel home without an airfare if necessary. Given Elizabeth was an only child, she felt an obligation to return home for each holiday, and she was smart enough to think ahead and realise there was no way she could afford to fly home multiple times of year. Particularly at peak travel times like Christmas and summer vacation. So she drew a radius some 5 hours around her home town of Virginia Beach and applied to colleges not beyond that mark.

Fortunately for Elizabeth, Pemberley University had one of the best Psychology Departments in the country and was just on 5 hours north. Although Elizabeth had received acceptance letters to several universities, nowhere compared to Pemberley and she had been ecstatic when a letter arrived bearing the Pemberley logo, welcoming her to their psychology program.

Elizabeth felt a pang of guilt as she recalled her parents reaction to her news. They were devastated, but tried so hard to conceal it for her sake. Elizabeth's mother took longer to adjust to the news, not understanding why Elizabeth couldn't study psychology locally. Elizabeth patiently explained how a Pemberley qualification would be highly sought after, not daring mention her need to escape from her parents. As Mr and Mrs Bennet came around to the idea, trepidation gave way to pride. They couldn't quite muster enthusiasm towards her decision, but Elizabeth could accept that. She knew it must be hard to see your only child, so wilfully independent, flounce off to an interstate college, no matter how prestigious. Elizabeth hoped that her being interstate might prompt her parents to travel. Neither had ever been more than three hours from Virginia Beach, which frustrated Elizabeth to no end. There was a world beyond Washington D.C!

As Elizabeth passed by said city, she pulled into the nearest gas station for a refill, both of her car and her stomach. It felt so good to be able to order whatever food she liked with nobody to answer to! She swallowed the last of her burger and headed back to the car. Tossing the bag of m&m's on the passenger seat, Elizabeth heard her phone beep.

"How's the drive kiddo? Don't read this if you're driving Lizzy-bear! We love you, so proud of you. Love Dad."

Elizabeth texted a quick reply, then set off once more into the mid-afternoon heat.

*o*o*

The shadows were getting long and the sunlight was bathing everything in gold as Elizabeth finally reached Pemberley University. The drive into campus was fringed with towering trees, their leafy canopies completely covering the sky above. Elizabeth drove slowly through the tunnel of trees, soaking everything in. She caught glimpses of red-brick buildings entwined in vines, and people sauntering casually across and alongside the drive. She came to the official front of the University and her breath caught in her throat. A towering limestone building rose before her, with an enormous tower set with stained glass jutting upwards on the left of the building. The Pemberley logo was elegantly carved on the right. In the front, acting like a moat, was a pond filled with water lilies, and flanked with willow trees. Ducks bobbed along the surface. It was simply beautiful.

Elizabeth followed the road around past the main entrance and soon found the parking lot for student housing. The place was teeming with activity. She pulled into an empty spot and began looking around for someone with any kind of authority. She soon located a tall solidly built girl, wearing a Pemberley shirt and cap.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a wide smile as Elizabeth caught her eye.

"I hope so!" Exclaimed Elizabeth brightly. "I've just arrived, and need to know where block 2A is. Apparently that's my room for the year."

"2A?" Repeated the girl. "That's my block- looks like I'm your HP this year! I'm Charlotte. Charlotte Lucas."

"HP?" Queried Elizabeth.

"Stands for house parent. Basically each freshman dorm is assigned a senior student to help you out during your first year. Show you around campus, help get your room sorted if you need furniture, take you grocery shopping if you have no wheels, that type of thing. Plus I can introduce you to Pemberley's most upstanding citizens!" Here the girl laughed.

"Sounds great- cute idea. Nice to meet you. I'm Elizabeth Bennet. One T. People always get it wrong."

"Nice to meet you too, Elizabeth Bennet with one T! Now, go get your folks and I'll show you where you'll be. Then you can come back for your stuff."

"No need- I'm here by myself. Lead the way."

Charlotte looked surprised but hid it well. "Oh, just you, hey? Well, that makes it easy! Come this way."

Elizabeth followed the girl down the central path to the second building on one side.

"Come on in and I'll introduce you to the others"

Elizabeth entered the small but welcoming common room and saw four girls lounging around watching tV.

"Ladies, I have your fourth roommate here!"

Four pairs of eyes turned curiously towards Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, this is Jane-she's an education major"

A tall blonde girl waved shyly as she offered "early childhood education. Goodness, I couldn't handle secondary school!" She flashed Elizabeth a sweet smile, and Elizabeth felt that this girl had chosen exactly the right profession.

Elizabeth smiled at her.

"And here's Mary, doing a double major in music and- what was it again?"

"Philosophy." Said Mary in a deadpan voice that matched her bland looks. She did not return Elizabeths smile, but at least she hadn't frowned either, thought Elizabeth with a wry grin.

"Right. Philosophy. Of course." Charlotte continued. "and here's Catherine- oops, Kitty, sorry!"

"That's alright- just don't forget it. Lord, who'd want a name like Catherine?!" The girl made a face, yet Elizabeth found herself wondering why anyone would prefer the ridiculous Kitty over Catherine. She held her tongue. The girl was on the chubby side, which wasn't necessarily bad, had she dressed appropriately. Kitty was scantily clad in an outfit far too small for her and it looked awful.

"And uh, who are you?" Charlotte addressed the fourth girl, who reminded Elizabeth of a casually dressed Rebecca Rabbit. The girl oozed sauciness and her voluptuousness and unnaturally red hair completed the impression. She too was dressed skimpily, but had the figure to get away with it.

"I'm Lydia." Said the last girl. "I live off campus but just wanted to visit Kitty."

"We're best friends." Said Kitty, stating the obvious.

"ya, we came out from Cali together, English majors." Said Lydia, rolling her eyes. "It was, like, the most basic course we could find, plus knowing books might come in handy for when I'm an actress. They're always wanting to make movies out of books and stuff."

"I'm gonna be Lyd's agent," said Kitty proudly.

"Rrright." Said Charlotte slowly, raising her eyebrows to Elizabeth who stifled a giggle. "Well, just remember that curfew is at 10pm, Lydia."

"oh yep, sure" said Lydia, already engrossed in the tv once more.

Introductions over, Charlotte handed Elizabeth an orientation weekend itinerary, then returned to her work directing new students to their dorms and Mary and Jane returned to their rooms to finish unpacking. Elizabeth returned to her car for her two suitcases, and was soon busily unpacking her own room. Satisfied with her progress, Elizabeth glanced at the clock. It was almost time to join the other freshmen for a quick campus tour and dinner in the dining hall.

Elizabeth sent a quick picture text of her room to her parents then rushed out to join the tour. Elizabeth could hardly contain her excitement. She was finally HERE at Pemberley. She had a feeling it would be the best year of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth sat in the dining hall with Charlotte and her dorm mates, striking up conversation with Jane. She was from a conservative mid-west family. "I can't believe you arrived at Pemberley by your self!" exclaimed Jane, then instantly lowering her voice. "Oh, not that I'm criticising you- in fact I rather envy you. You're so brave! I wish I had your confidence. My parents leave tomorrow and half expect me to follow them back. I can't say they're wrong... I'm terrified of the unknown, especially being on my own."

Elizabeth smiled reassuringly at her new friend. "I'm sure you will be fine once you've found your feet. So many great adventures await us when we step out of our comfort zone. Besides, you're no longer alone. I'm more than happy to get lost along with you."

Jane smiled gratefully, and squeezed Elizabeth's hand. "I'm glad I've found your friendship, Elizabeth. I believe I shall be ok here at Pemberley."

"Likewise" grinned Elizabeth and returned to her dinner.

"Hey Charlotte!" Yelled Lydia across Elizabeth and Jane.

Charlotte turned in surprise.

"Is there anything fun to do here?" She raised her eyes suggestively. "You know?"

Charlotte began to smile slowly. "I was going to mention it after dinner, but now's as good a time as any. It's midnight madness tonight!"

Her declaration was met with stony silence.

"Midnight madness? Basketball training officially begins?" Again she was met with a table load of blank faces. She sighed. "Ohhhkay. Slower. Pemberley University has a great basketball program. We're actually defending champs this year. Every year, the guys come in early to start fitness training, but the national rules state that they can't train as a team until today. For most of us fans, it's the first chance to see the new guys on the team in action alongside the players we already know. So, it's become a yearly tradition to celebrate the first practice by making a night of it. It's just like a proper game, only without the other team." Charlotte's eyes shone with excitement. She was obviously a big basketball fan. Elizabeth had never watched a game in her life.

"It sounds kinda lame." retorted Lydia. "I hate watching sport. I meant more like bars or clubs and stuff. Is there anything like that here?"

"Not on campus, no." Charlotte's voice was clipped.

"No biggie, we'll just catch a cab." Lydia waved dismissively as she stood to leave. "C'mon, Kitty. Let's get loose!"

Kitty shoved the last of the bread into her mouth and looked apologetically at Charlotte before following her friend out of the dining hall. Mary too stood suddenly and said goodbye, before turning to leave with no further explanation.

Jane looked sympathetically at Charlotte, who looked down at her plate dejectedly. "Tell me more about this basketball thing, Charlotte." She ventured gently.

"Yeah, it sounds real interesting." Chimed in Elizabeth, equally as eager to cheer the girl up. "I'm all for experiencing Pemberley traditions."

Charlotte looked up. "It's really a lot of fun." She said quietly. "Practically the whole school goes- staff and all. The band plays, the cheerleaders practice their routines and the whole place just buzzes!"

Jane and Elizabeth exchanged bemused smiles as Charlotte regained her enthusiasm, describing in great detail everything that happens at the basketball stadium for Midnight Madness. "Of course, the training isn't actually held at midnight, but the after-party is. Some of the players even stop by for a drink with us, which is pretty awesome. I hope Charlie and Will come along this year. I've been watching them for the last three seasons, and those boys are mighty fine! Just as good off the court as on it. Mmm hmm!"

Elizabeth laughed. "If these guys are as hot as you say, Charlotte, perhaps Lydia will regret not coming along!"

The comment was meant as a joke, but the sparkle in Charlotte's eyes dimmed the moment she heard Lydia's name. Elizabeth kicked herself for undoing all their good work. Quickly, she tried to bring the mood back up. "So, what makes these guys so special, Charlotte?!"

As the threesome made their way to the stadium across campus, Charlotte filled them in on the current players she knew. Denny and Sanderson were names Elizabeth remembered, but the rest were a blur. There was one freshman coming in, a Patrick Fitzwilliam, that Charlotte was eager to see. The bulk of the team rundown, however, was reserved for the two seniors on the team, who Charlotte decreed as the best players on the team. Charlie Bingley was a small forward, which made Elizabeth smile- for how could a guy over six feet five be classed as 'small' anything?! Charlotte didn't know him well, but said he seemed a really nice, approachable guy. "He's always been happy to sign my shirts and posters and stuff. He even remembered my name after a few times!" She giggled.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. These guys are popular enough that people want their autograph?! She thought.

"What's the other guy like?" Asked Jane. "Will? You said his name was?"

Charlotte let out a dreamy sigh. "Will Darcy. He's the captain and the starting power forward. He's amazing on the court- he's easily our best player, and he's a great leader too. He's really level headed and knows when to reign guys in and when to let them loose. I've never seen a guy more passionate and serious about his team."

"He sounds like a great leader." reaffirmed Jane.

"Yeah," said Charlotte. "And oh my goodness, he is gorgeous! He's more stand offish than Charlie, but that mysteriousness only makes him more appealing to me!" She giggled once more.

The girls rounded the corner, and were greeted with an enormous stadium crowded with people. Most were wearing green and white basketball shorts or singlets, and a majority said "Bingley 08" or "Darcy 40". On closer inspection, most had black scrawls where 'Bingley' and 'Darcy' had signed their name. Elizabeth found it quite odd to see two college students being idolised as they were. Weren't they just students, like her?

"My goodness!" Said Jane as they entered the stadium and stared down at the brightly lit court, where players jogged slowly, cheerleaders waved frantically and the band members tuned their instruments. "I didn't realise it would be this big a deal!"

Nor did I, conceded Elizabeth silently.

"Told you!" said Charlotte triumphantly. "Now, go sit somewhere courtside. I'll join you in a minute, just gotta say hi to some friends."

Jane and Elizabeth hesitantly made their way courtside and sat down in the first row, next to the three point line. No sooner had they sat when gasps and "look outs!" Rang through the air. Jane turned her head just in time to see a ball bouncing directly toward her. Instinctively, she raised her hands to her face, and caught the ball a nanosecond before it hit her.

The player who was meant to have caught the errant pass approached Jane with a look of apology plastered on his glistening face. His whole muscular body had a sheen of sweat covering it, and his blond hair hung in dripping locks. "So sorry." He said, a little out of breath, gesturing for the ball. Jane passed it to him.

"Thanks! Maybe you should sit there every game to catch Fitz's crappy passes!" he grinned, before turning and continuing the shooting drill. The back of his singlet said Bingley.

The girls watched a few more drills before Charlotte joined them, when Elizabeth quipped "you were right about Bingley, Charlotte. He was most friendly just now."

Charlotte looked confused.

"I just gave him the ball back, and he thanked me." Said Jane quietly, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Charlie spoke to you- just now? during training?" Charlotte looked astonished. Clearly this was an out of the ordinary thing, but one look at Jane and it was clear she did not enjoy being the centre of attention. Elizabeth quickly intervened.

"It's no big deal, right, CHARLOTTE?" Elizabeth shot her a meaningful look which Charlotte interpreted immediately and let the subject drop. "Of course. None at all!" But Charlotte began to notice that the big, number 08 for the Pemberley Peaks was regularly directing fleeting glances over at Jane, while he was meant to be concentrating on his warm ups. This was indeed a big deal.

"Where's your hot shot captain, Charlotte?" Asked Elizabeth suddenly. "I can't see his singlet anywhere."

"Me either," said Charlotte, drawing her attention away from Bingley. "I hope he's not injured." She started to scan the court, when the lights suddenly went out, and a spotlight shone onto the centre of the court.

"Welcome to a new season at Pemberley United!" Came a voice booming over a microphone. "let's welcome back our returning players, and introduce our new Freshman! Patrick Fitzwilliam!" As he stepped into the spotlight, Elizabeth recognised the freshman as the player who threw the off kilter pass that nearly hit Jane, and felt for the guy. There were so many people here, it's not a wonder he was nervous and fumbled! The announcer continued, until he only had the seniors remaining. Both Elizabeth and Charlotte noted that Jane clapped a little longer when Charlie Bingley joined the team on the court.

"And now..." Said the announcer, pausing for dramatic effect, "here he is! Last year's top scorer and league MVP, your captain, number 40... Will Darcy!"

The crowd erupted even louder than before as the final player ran onto the court and into the spotlight. Charlotte whistled beside her, but Elizabeth's mouth hung open.

For there in the centre of the court, wearing a white jersey with the number 40, stood the most handsome guy Elizabeth had ever seen.


	4. Chapter 4

For what seemed like hours, Elizabeth stared at him, as the crowd chanted his name. He raised his arm in a gesture of thanks and welcome, and Elizabeth noted how well defined the muscles were in his arms and shoulders. It occurred to Elizabeth to be thankful that basketballers wear sleeveless shirts as their uniform. Will Darcy stood tall; taller than most of his teammates; but not in an awkward lanky way, or a hulking beefy way. He was simply perfectly proportioned- slender in the waist and legs, broad in the upper chest and shoulders. As cliched as it was, Elizabeth could think of no other way than to liken him to a Greek statue. As he brought his arm down, he ran his hand through his thick, jet-black hair and looked down at the court. Although he was some distance away, Elizabeth got the feeling the attention was making him uncomfortable.

All too soon, the stadium lights flickered back on. Elizabeth jolted back to reality, and felt her stomach flip flop as the players all ran towards their coach, standing not more than five feet from where she sat. From a distance, they had all looked like ordinary sized men, but in such close quarters Elizabeth was taken aback at how huge they all were- especially to her barely 5'2 self. Even the 'shortest' guys on the team were easily over six feet tall! 'If Will Darcy's one of the tallest ones, he must be at least 6'7,' she thought to herself. Will was facing the crowd, allowing Elizabeth a much closer appraisal of his face. She was not disappointed. Close up, she could see that he had very pale blue eyes, intensely focused on what the coach was saying. They contrasted strikingly with his inky black hair and pale complexion. As he spoke with his teammates, Elizabeth could see flashes of two dimples set deep in his cheeks.

Charlotte stole a look at Elizabeth, and grinned to herself. She hadn't taken her eyes off the tall power forward since he ran onto the court.

"I told you, huh?" Whispered Charlotte to Elizabeth. "We joke around that he's prince Eric from The Little Mermaid come to life. Don't you think?!"

Elizabeth had to laugh. He certainly did look like Eric personified.

A whistle sounded, and the brass band began began to play. Movement caught Elizabeth's eye and she watched as perfectly manicured cheerleaders pranced and leapt across the court. They were seemingly led by a tall, beautiful red headed girl and moved together with clockwork precision. Elizabeth was impressed. The crowd noise began to build as the players broke their huddle and sauntered casually onto the court. Charlotte had been right in her description- the place was simply buzzing.

Half the players began tugging their jerseys off, Will included. Elizabeth watched greedily as Will revealed rippling abs and a smooth taut back. 'Definite greek statue' thought Elizabeth to herself with a smile. Much too quickly, Will had turned his white jersey inside out, revealing a green side, and slipped it over his head. He tugged it down over his ripped upper body, completely unaware of the effect he'd just had on the swooning female fans.

"Does the guy have a fault?" Elizabeth muttered to herself as the green vs white game began. Apparently not, as Will scored the first points and went on to top-score. Charlotte explained the game in great detail to both Jane and Elizabeth, who listened politely but distantly. Their brains were on overload just from arriving at Pemberley, let alone assimilating information about shot clocks, fouls, free throws and travel. Luckily the game itself was little more than two ten minute halves and they were spared Charlotte's full enthusiasm for the sport.

Elizabeth watched the team stretch down after the scrimmage match, as fans began to stream out of the stadium, some going home, some piling into the function room upstairs for the after-party.

"Is that all?!" She questioned Charlotte. "I don't know much about sport, but that seemed pretty light for a training session?"

"It was." Conceded Charlotte. "It's their first training back, so they wouldn't want to go too hard. This was a watered down show suitable for the public. Their regular sessions are closed off and aren't even held in the big stadium. They have a practice gym, and goodness knows what happens there!"

"That makes sense." Said Jane. "It's a publicity stunt to get people excited about the basketball. It worked for me- I can't wait to see a game! Can we- um, are you, planning to stay for a drink? You said the players sometimes come too?" She looked hopefully at Charlotte.

Charlotte smirked. Jane was obviously just as smitten as Charlie was. Lucky girl, she thought to herself. "Yeah, I planned to stay for a drink, you guys coming?"

Elizabeth sighed. It had been a long day, and she really just wanted to sleep, but she didn't trust herself to walk back to the dorm by herself in the dark without getting lost. She was at the mercy of her two friends, who both seemed eager to attend the party. Reluctantly she agreed to go.

The players were nearing the end of their stretching down, several had already returned to the locker room. Elizabeth spied Will off to one side, stretching his calves, the tall, redheaded cheerleader talking animatedly beside him.

"Hey Charlotte," Elizabeth gestured to the couple. "looks like your Prince Eric has his very own Ariel!"

Charlotte looked over where Elizabeth had jerked her head and snorted. "In her dreams! Caroline's been after Will for the last three years. You'd think she'd get the message, if she hasn't got him by now, she's not going to! At least I have accepted as much!" The smirk on Charlotte's face slid off and a wistful look took its place. "Although I can't understand why not- she's gorgeous, isn't she?"

Elizabeth had to agree, but felt uneasy about Charlotte's declaration.

Charlotte must have read the concern on Elizabeth's face, for she gave a forced laugh and waved Elizabeth away. "It's ok, Elizabeth. I realised long ago that guys like Charlie and Will don't go for girls like me. They belong with the glamorous Caroline's and the beautiful Jane's of the world. That's the way it is- no sense living in a fantasy world."

They were brave words, but Elizabeth could tell there was a world of hurt behind them. She didn't press the subject further, but put her arm around Charlotte. "Well, that's their loss then, Charlotte- because I think you're fantastic."

Charlotte gave a genuine laugh. "You're pretty alright yourself, Elizabeth"

Jane turned back to the girls now that Charlie had gone to the locker room with Will.

"Shall we go get those drinks?" Said Charlotte. "Non-alcoholic of course, or I wouldn't be doing my job properly!" And with that the three girls climbed the stairs to the function room.

*o*o*o

Jane and Elizabeth stood awkwardly in the room with Charlotte, who was in deep discussion with friends over the state of the team this year.

"the new kid looks pretty interesting..."

"Bingley looks like he's lost weight, that can't be good..."

"geez, Darcy's shaping up even better this year..."

The conversations floated over Elizabeth's head, and she struggled to stay awake. The coke in her hand wasn't perking her up at all.

"I feel really awkward, Elizabeth." Whispered Jane. "We're the only ones here not wearing green or white, and everyone else knows about basketball!"

"I know what you mean, I feel like we're imposters, about to be discovered any minute now!" Grinned Elizabeth sleepily.

The two girls laughed, only stopped by a man clearing his throat into the microphone at the front of the room. He introduced himself as the athletic director of Pemberley, then handed the mike over to the head coach, a Mr Matlock.

"Thank you. We've been extremely lucky here at Pemberley," the coach began. "majority of our team is returning this season, with only one vacancy being made for Pat Fitzwilliam. I think you'll agree that he's already settling in well with our team and is a useful addition. Denny and Sanderson continue to improve following a solid off-season in the weight room, and we're hopeful that Hurst can stay healthy for an entire season. His injuries certainly hurt us last season. We barely limped home with that trophy!" He chuckled, and a large part of the crowd joined him. "Of course, the glue in our team is our returning seniors Bingley and Darcy. In all my years of coaching, I've never come across two guys who play so well together or who work harder both on and off the court. We've been able to build a pretty formidable team around these two guys, and I know they'll provide you all with a successful season. I could go on, but I know it's not really me you're wanting to hear from." The crowd laughed. "So without further adeiu, I hand the mike over to Charlie Bingley and Will Darcy."

The crowd clapped loudly, and Elizabeth watched fascinated as Will Darcy stepped almost gingerly towards the mike.

"Thank you, coach Matlock." he said, in a smooth, deep voice. "It helps to have such an inspiring coach." A few people tittered as the coach bowed his head in acknowledgement. "As we launch our season here tonight, we do so due to the generosity of our boosters and loyal fans. So thank you, and we hope you enjoy the season." He prsctically backed away from the microphone, leaving an expectant crowd surprised and unsatisfied at such a brief address. Charlie Bingley sprang forward, grabbing the microphone and flashing an enormous smile.

"Are you proud of Pemberley?" he asked, pointing into the crowd. "Are you?" Point. "Are you?!" Point. "Are you...?" He pointed at Jane and his eyes softened momentarily. He skipped but a beat before continuing over the cheering crowd. "Cos I'm proud of Pemberley. And Will's proud of it- though he doesn't say much-" laughter erupted at Will's expense. "And we wanna give you guys the best damn team we possibly can! But that requires spending money, and fans to cheer us on, and you good people filling this room have made that possible. So now it's just up to us to fulfil our end of the bargain! We're gonna do our God damned best- sorry for the language- to keep that trophy here! But we need you to keep supporting us. So together, let's turn Pemberley into a fortress!" He placed the microphone back in its stand to a rousing applause.

Elizabeth clapped politely, reflecting that she'd found a flaw in Will Darcy. He was an appallingly bad public speaker. He was lucky he had the evidently charismatic Charlie Bingley to bail him out. As people turned back to their drinks and conversations, Elizabeth became aware of the two guys making their way over to the group where Elizabeth and Jane stood, failing miserably to look nonchalant. It was very obvious that Will Darcy did not want to be introduced to anyone, and that Charlie was dying to.

"Will! Charlie! Hi!" exclaimed Charlotte, turning to them. "You guys are looking really good out there- should be a great season!"

"Thanks!" Beamed Charlie. "It's Carie, isn't it?"

Will Darcy remained ominously silent, looming next to Elizabeth. Standing next to him, and only reaching his chest in height, Elizabeth could fully appreciate how TALL he was.

"Charlotte, actually." Charlotte did a good job of hiding her miffed expression. "And this is Elizabeth, and Jane. They're my freshman babies!"

The comment irked Elizabeth, but Charlie didn't seem to mind. In fact, Elizabeth wasn't sure he'd even heard her. He was so thoroughly engaged in talking with Jane that nobody else got a look in. Charlotte initially tried talking to Will, who answered her small talk with monosyllable responses. He clearly was in no mood to talk. Charlotte gave up, returning to her friends. Elizabeth stood in awkward silence beside Will for a few excruciating minutes, before deciding to escape. Murmuring something about needing another coke, she excused herself. Will Darcy barely responded. Greek statue indeed, thought Elizabeth with a wry grin. Another flaw for Mr Darcy: his sub par social skills!

The drinks kiosk was quite busy by this point, and Elizabeth patiently waited a good ten minutes in line. Upon returning with her drink, she found her friends were no longer where she'd left them. Neither did she spy the tall guys, who really, stood out like sore thumbs. She sighed and made her way to the main exit, hoping Jane and Charlotte were waiting for her there. They weren't. Elizabeth spied a second smaller exit around further, and walked along the outer corridor to check if the girls were there. As she neared the exit, the door suddenly burst open and Charlie and Will strode out. Elizabeth was about to ask if they'd seen Jane and Charlotte, when she caught a glimpse of the dark scowl across Will's face. He did not look inviting, so Elizabeth quickly tucked herself away.

"Jesus Christ Will!" Exclaimed Charlie. "What the fuck was that about? That thirty second pep talk? Gotta give the people more than that!"

Will whirled around. "You know public speaking' s not my thing. I hate talking to people I don't know- especially ones as simple and narrow minded as fans!"

"geez Darcy- these people are why you don't have to pay your way through college. How bout a little respect?"

"I thank them, I high five them and sign their shirts. I pose for photos and listen to the same comments, and answer the same ridiculous questions week in and week out. I just find it so tedious having to talk with the same boring, unoriginal people all the time." Charlie shook his head. "Besides," Will snapped "how would you know what I was doing? You were too busy making eyes with the blonde girl. It's disgusting man!" Will had a slight smile on his face, which took the edge off his words, and Charlie smirked in return.

"Her name is Jane, and she seems really cool. I really like her." Elizabeth felt giddy for her friend, and couldn't wait to tell her. Then Charlie said something that turned her blood to ice. "Her friend was nice too- Ella? Eleanor maybe?"

"Elizabeth." Said Will. "Her name was Elizabeth."

Charlie got a glint in his eye. "Remembered her name eh? Made an impression, Darce?! Did you talk to her?"

Will exhaled impatiently. "What did I just tell you, Bingley? I hate talking with vapid, empty headed people."

Elizabeth reeled back at the insult. He thought her stupid and VAPID?! Who even uses that word in conversation?!

Will continued with a note of irritation in his voice. "I remember her name simply because It's a common name. No special reason. She stood next to me for two whole minutes without saying a word. Probably couldn't think of anything intelligent to say. Still, I suppose silence is better than some stupid question about how tall I am. I hate when people ask that. I hope for your sake her friend is more interesting.I assume you got her number?"

"I did. You're an ass, Darcy."

Darcy ignored the insult. "Good for you, Bing. She's a nice looking girl."

"So's her friend, which you'd know if you pulled your head out."

Elizabeth bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Shut up, Charles. I'm not in the mood for one of your stunts."

The guys were interrupted by Charlotte's voice calling from the main entrance. Elizabeth froze in horror.

"Elizabeth! There you are! Jane and I have been looking for you everywhere! Are you ready to go?"

Both guys whirled around as Elizabeth moved out from the shadows, rendering them speechless.

"More than ready, Charlotte. I've met so many VAPID people here tonight and I'm practically falling asleep from BOREDOM!" She smiled sweetly at the two players who gaped at her.. "It was lovely meeting you both. I don't exactly follow basketball, but I wish you good luck in your season."

She turned and walked towards Charlotte, before pausing and turning back. "Hey Will?" she called out, her green eyes gleaming. "So how tall are you?" She flashed him a triumphant smile before turning back to Charlotte and walking off before he could reply, ignoring Charlotte's quizzical stare.

Elizabeth didn't look back, so she was unable to see Charlie doubled over in laughter at his friend, or Will Darcy's pale eyes following her until out of his line of sight, his face unreadable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edited to add author's note: there's been a bit of grumbling that Darcy is too tall to be with Elizabeth, with one reviewer even saying she's his "handy bag" (?) My husband (my Darcy inspiration) is a 6'9 basketball player, and I am his Lizzy: feisty, stubborn and able to keep him in check, even at only 5'2. I get your concerns, I'm sorry if the height difference bothers you, but it wouldn't be *my* story if they were closer in height. Besides, since when do you get to choose who you love? **

** Thanks for the reviews thus far! X**

*o*o*o

The pathway back to the student housing was well-lit, and there were scatterings of people still wandering around, despite it being nearly 1am. 'Probably coming home from the stadium, like us', reasoned Elizabeth. Charlotte was still feeling pumped after the spectacle, and this seemed to put her in a playful mood.

"So Jane, is Charlie as nice as he seems?!"

Jane blushed. "I hardly know him, Charlotte." She said softly. "We had one conversation. You've known him for three years! You'd know more than me."

"Believe me, you've spoken to him more in ten minutes than I have in three years, girl! He's obviously into you!"

Jane shrugged. "Maybe, but I'm not going to read too much into it. Besides, I'm here for studying, not dating."

"Oh Jane!" Exclaimed Charlotte. "Stop being so boring! At least tell me you swapped numbers!"

"We did, but I'm not going to get my hopes up. He probably has tons of girls numbers."

Elizabeth had been silent up til this point, but couldn't resist chiming in. "I bet he calls, Jane. I overheard him saying that he really likes you."

"Well, time will tell I guess." Jane tried her best to act non-commital, but Elizabeth could sense the edge of thrill in her voice. It was obvious that she liked him too.

"If it were me," declared Charlotte loftily "I would jump on that and not let go! The boy is fine, and he's admitted thinking you're pretty alright. Snag him while you can!"

"Surely you can't mean that, Charlotte!" Laughed Elizabeth incredulously. "You can't build a relationship on physical attraction. Jane doesn't know anything about him!"

"What's to know?" Shrugged Charlotte. "He seems a nice guy, has a great career ahead of him and looks good waking up next to. Sounds good enough for me!"

The girls laughed and Jane blushed, but Elizabeth was struck by the shallowness of it. She imagined how Charlie Bingley would feel knowing girls might only be dating him because of his status and looks, with no intention of getting to know him. Luckily Jane didn't appear to be one of those girls, thought Elizabeth. From what she had seen of Jane, she seemed authentic, but was very careful and reserved with her feelings. Elizabeth wondered how that would sit with Charlie, if indeed he did call. Girls playing hard-to-get, even unintentionally, were probably a novel experience to someone like Charlie Bingley.

"And you, Missy!" Charlotte turned her attention to Elizabeth.

"Me?!" Said Elizabeth. "No phone numbers exchanged here!"

"Don't pretend you didn't have a moment back there with Will Darcy! What was with that question about his height anyway? Private joke?" Charlotte smiled "Charlie thought so- did you hear him laughing afterward?!"

Elizabeth said nothing, but a wry smile crept upon her lips.

"Spill, or else I'll assume something even worse!" Taunted Charlotte.

"There's really nothing to tell." Said Elizabeth. "I overheard Charlie saying some lovely things about Jane, and then Will said some not very nice things about me. The guy's an arrogant jerk, Charlotte. The height comment was my way of telling him I heard what he said, and that I don't care if he hates me. No love lost there, Charlotte, sorry."

Charlotte looked crestfallen. "That's too bad. Sorry Elizabeth. I always hoped he was just shy, but I guess not." She shrugged "Too good to be true, huh? Perhaps he's not quite as handsome anymore.."

"Sorry to shatter your tall dark and mysterious illusion, Charlotte..."

"Not to worry," said Charlotte brightly. "We only care about his basketball skills anyway! Hello, what's this?"

The girls had reached the dorm at the same time as Lydia and Kitty, who was fumbling for some keys.

"Need some help, girls?" Asked Charlotte cooly. Apparently Charlotte was not one to let go of a grudge easily.

Lydia's eyes narrowed. "I thought you said there's a curfew?"

"I thought you said you'd be back by ten." Said Charlotte, a challenge in her voice.

"Yeah, well, I lied."

"So did I."

"I knew it!" Screeched Lydia. "I told Kitty you couldn't enforce a curfew! Besides, the bars don't start hopping til after 11, so we'd never be back for ten anyway." Lydia's voice was dripping with disdain, obviously she thought Charlotte not cool enough to know about the nature of bars and clubs.

"That may be so, Lydia," said Charlotte evenly. "But I'd think very carefully about what you tell me. You wouldn't want me to know of any underage drinking now, would you?"

Lydia paled momentarily, then recovered her bravado. "Whatever. Now can we get inside please? I'm dying for the bathroom."

Kitty finally got the door open as Elizabeth queried Lydia on why she wasn't going to her own place.

"Kit said I could stay with her til I get some furniture. Nobody told me my room wouldn't come with a bed, geez."

Charlotte raised her eyebrow. "Normally I wouldn't condone this, but special circumstances mean I'll over look it for the moment, assuming it's ok with the other girls?"

"gee, thanks." Lydia rolled her eyes and flounced into the room before getting an answer. Jane and Elizabeth shrugged and followed, after saying goodnight and thanking Charlotte. Neither cared or had the energy to argue with someone like Lydia.

*o*O*O

The next morning, Elizabeth rose early. She'd spied a corner store on her drive in yesterday, and rightly deduced that there was currently little, if anything, to eat at the dorm for breakfast. Ensuring that the apartment was at least equipped with cutlery and crockery, she set out.

Fifteen minutes later, and armed with cereal, milk, instant coffee and tea, elizabeth returned. Tucking into a bowl of cereal and cradling a hot mug of tea, elizabeth thought about her day. Evidently food shopping would have to factor there somewhere, and she was keen to attend the extensive tour of the campus later in the morning. There were books to buy, school supplies to purchase, and a computer and printer to organise. Jane soon rode and joined Elizabeth at the table, having much the same thoughts about the day ahead. It would be a busy day.

Kitty and Lydia stumbled from Kitty's room, and eagerly devoured the cereal Elizabeth had supplied, despite Kitty grumbling that it was boring. Cementing her role as the peacemaker, Jane asked how their night went.

"It was soooo good!" Cried Lydia, cereal dribbling from her mouth.

"Yeah, The Militia are in town!" Cried Kitty.

"The who?" Asked Elizabeth.

"The Militia? The hottest new band on the East Coast?!" Lydia rolled her eyes. "Man, the people at this college need a serious lesson in music appreciation."

Elizabeth ignored the jibe. "Glad it was a good night."

"Oh, it was the best!" Kitty was practically jumping out of her seat. "We got to meet the band, and their manager was so cool! He gave us -well Lydia, really, but she insisted on me too- back stage passes, and memorabilia and all sorts of cool stuff, right Lyd?!" The girls exchanged a secretive smile, and Elizabeth wondered exactly what 'cool stuff' they were referring to.

"He's big in the entertainment industry." Said Lydia, with an important air. "Even though he's only a few years older than us. That's how good he is. And he is fairly certain that I can get work as a serious actor, or even as a model."

"Isn't that exciting?!" Gushed Kitty, pouring a second helping of cereal. "Show them his business card- it's super fancy."

Lydia flicked over a gaudy, completely gold business card.

JEREMY WICKHAM - MANAGER was written in black ink, along with a phone number. It didn't specify what exactly he managed, or provide any other way to get in touch with him.

"That's exciting, Lydia. Congratulations." said Elizabeth, handing the tacky card back to Lydia's outstretched fingers. Neither Lydia or Kitty asked about Elizabeth and Jane's night, and Mary continued to snore in her bedroom, her door wedged shut. Elizabeth was starting to get a good feel for her roommates, and was ever thankful for Jane.

*o*o*o

True to her word as a house parent, Charlotte took Elizabeth and Jane shopping for groceries and school supplies later that morning. Kitty was not interested in moving from the couch, but handed Elizabeth fifty dollars to buy her share. Elizabeth suspected she'd be quick to leave the couch though to see what had been bought. Mary's door remained shut, only now the snoring had been replaced by violin scales. Elizabeth made a mental note to buy earplugs.

Halfway through their shop at Costco, Jane's phone rang.

"Hello, Jane speaking?"

Jane's eyes went round. "Charlie! Hi!... Oh, I'm out shopping with Elizabeth and Charlotte, buying food and stuff. You? ... Yeah, I can imagine you'd be sore after last night. First night back on the court and all... Today? Um, I'm actually pretty busy today, sorry... Tomorrow night? Yes, I'm free... That would be really nice, thank you... Yes, 7pm is fine... Oh, you'll pick me up? Oh, ok. I'll wait outside the dining hall then, it's fairly close to my dorm building... Yes, I am too. I'll see you tomorrow then... Bye."

She tucked the phone back in her bag and put her hands against her burning cheeks.

"You go girl!" Shrieked Charlotte. "I knew he'd call! And the next day too- he must really really like you!"

"Or else he's a gentleman" grinned Elizabeth. "But Im sure it's a bit of both."

And just like that, Jane began dating Charlie Bingley.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is particularly directed to Tess, who has posted at least three separate comments so far criticising my depiction of college:. Apparently the college I'm basing my story on is not the norm? This particular college (real college, located in VA- I spent more than just a week there, thanks) is the only US college I'm familiar with, so I just assumed it was run of the mill. Student housing (even for Freshmen) consisted of buildings with four apartments within. Each apartment had a living area/kitchen, and a twin bedroom and bathroom at either end of the living room. The laundry was a separate shared facility between three or four buildings. Not standard? I will admit, I have generously provided the girls with their own bedrooms, which wasn't the case in reality! Chalk that up to creative licence!**

**Re the dining hall, from my experience, the dining hall DID offer breakfast, but it was the greasy, cooked variety. I decided Elizabeth was more a plain and simple kinda gal. **

**Re the curfew, perhaps I didn't make it clear enough in the previous chapter. There isn't actually a curfew. Charlotte just said that to rile Lydia up, since she clashes with her. Charlotte's a bit more spunky and edgy in my story, since I always feel she gets shafted!**

**Re: midnight madness, yes, I KNOW the real midnight madness is done in October at the start of the season, for the purposes of the story I pushed it forward. I wanted them to meet at Midnight madness and I figured you wouldn't want to sit through two months of Elizabeth at college before meeting Darcy. *shrug* **

**Sooo, sorry if my 'college' doesn't line up with your experience, but it's not some make-believe place I've dreamed up. I am certainly not 'crazy', as you suggested, and if Elizabeth is ever written as doing the laundry, I'll make sure to mention that the washing machine is NOT in her apartment, and that the library is open after 6pm. Ok? Cheers!**

**p.s to those who think Darcy is mean here, you should read my other story. :p**

**I planned on publishing this note with the next chapter (still in the works), but since this reviewer keeps thinking of new things to criticise, I feel compelled to answer now. Sorry for the teaser, I'll add the proper chapter below soon! Thanks for all your support! X**

*o*o*o

Having had four days to explore the campus at leisure, Elizabeth felt confident in finding her first psychology class. She arrived at the lecture theatre early, and took a seat in the back. Twirling a pen, Elizabeth watched the other students gradually filing in, people watching being one of her favourite past-times. She recognised a tall, red-headed girl strutting into the class, and took a moment to place her as the cheerleader Caroline. Elizabeth was surprised- she'd been led to believe Caroline was a senior. Obviously 'Introductory Cognitive Psychology' was not an exclusively freshman subject, like she'd assumed.

Caroline perched herself near the front of the class, but her eyes kept darting towards the entrance whenever she sensed new arrivals. Obviously she was waiting for someone.

The professor entered the lecture room sporting a Pemberley Peaks cap, forcing a wry smile from Elizabeth. Even the staff were basketball fans! 'At least you can't fault school spirit!' thought Elizabeth. The lecture began, and Elizabeth leaned forward eagerly to take notes. The professor was part way through his introduction on the relationship between thoughts and actions, when a door opened behind Elizabeth. All eyes in the lecture room swung around to see the late arrival.

Patrick Fitzwilliam slunk gingerly into the theatre, sliding into the vacant seat across from Elizabeth and waving an apologetic hand at the professor. To Elizabeth's surprise and dismay, Will Darcy took the seat next to Patrick. Both boys had wet hair, and Elizabeth wondered if they'd rushed to class from practice. She turned back to the front of the class, in time to see the professor nod at both boys, and spy Caroline suddenly sit up straighter and smooth down her long, shiny hair. Elizabeth now knew who Caroline had been expecting.

The class ended all too quickly for Elizabeth, who thoroughly enjoyed it. It was going to be a great subject, even if it did include Will Darcy. She turned to leave, excusing herself as she went to pass Patrick Fitzwilliam. He flashed her a wide grin.

"Hey, sorry about interrupting the class."

"No problem!" Said Elizabeth, waving him off. "You're on the basketball team, aren't you? I saw you the other night."

"Yeah, coach Matlock got a bit enthusiastic at our weights session this morning. Me and Will practically sprinted to get here." He gestured to Will. "You probably know Will already, if you're a basketball fan."

Will looked up at the mention of his name as he zipped his backpack shut. "Yeah, we've met before. Hi." His greeting was cold, which Patrick raised an eyebrow at.

Will slung his bag over his shoulder and turned to Patrick. "Look man, I've gotta go. I'll see you this afternoon at practice?" Patrick nodded, and Will glanced at Elizabeth. "Bye." Will shot out of the lecture theatre, before Caroline could climb the stairs to reach him.

Patrick shook his head. "I'm still trying to work that guy out!"

Elizabeth laughed, "join the club!" then stuck out her hand. "I'm Elizabeth."

"Patrick. Though I suspect you knew that already!"

"No no, I'm not actually a basketball fan as such. I tagged along the other night with a friend. Truth be told, the reason I remember you is because you literally threw the ball to my friend Jane!"

Patrick looked sheepish, then recognition dawned on his face. "Oh! You're JANE'S friend!" A devilish smile crossed his face.

Elizabeth looked warily at him. "Yeah," she said slowly. "Why do you say it like that?"

Patrick chuckled. "Oh we all know about Jane! Charlie won't shut up about her."

"But they've only had one date!" Said Elizabeth aghast.

"I know" said Patrick, dramatically rolling his eyes and then laughing once more. Elizabeth couldn't help joining in. Patrick was not the best looking guy, but Elizabeth enjoyed his tendency to laugh, and he seemed very genuine and easy to talk to. He was not at all like the proud, stuck up athletes she envisioned the basketball team to be. Then again, neither was Charlie.

Patrick continued "the only thing that stops us from making him shut up about it is seeing the effect it has on Will. That's pure entertainment in itself!"

"It is?"

"Yeah, the guy can't stand it. We can literally see his eye twitch at the mention of her name."

"He doesn't like Jane?"

Patrick waved a dismissive hand. "I don't think it would matter who the girl is, no offence to your friend. Will just gets pissy if anyone's not 100% focused on the game."

"Oh." Said Elizabeth softly. "He isn't an easy person to get along with, then?"

Patrick shrugged lightly. "That's why I have trouble making him out. He's a great teammate, always encouraging us, pumping our tyres and stuff. He's a great leader, and really hardworking, and the most passionate, enthusiastic guy I've ever seen on a basketball court. Yet, he steps off the court and it's like he's a different person. I'm guessing that's the Will you've met?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yep. We didn't really hit it off the one time we met."

"Yeah, polite small talk isn't really his forte."

"Oh this went beyond avoiding small talk! I overheard him calling me boring and stupid, in a nutshell. He was quite adamant about it."

"Whaa?" Said Patrick in disbelief. "Well, that's clearly not true, and I've not known him to be cruel like that. Aloof and distant, perhaps, but not nasty."

"Not to worry!" Said Elizabeth lightly. "Luckily I'm not a person easily offended, and I made it clear in a roundabout way what I thought of his comments."

"Good for you!" Patrick laughed. "Although, it still doesn't sound like him!"

Students began sitting down for the next class, and Elizabeth became aware of how long they'd stayed behind talking. They hurried out of the room, and Elizabeth smiled at Patrick. "It was lovely meeting you, Patrick. I must say, you and Charlie are challenging my stereotype of basketball players."

"Oh really?" His eyes were light. "And what might that be?"

"That you're all thoughtless, emotionless, overly proud bafoons!" Quipped Elizabeth without missing a beat.

Patrick laughed heartily. "I'm going to assume that's a compliment, then!"

"Assume away!" Grinned Elizabeth.

"See you, Elizabeth!"

"Bye, Patrick. And know that I'm more than happy to give you notes from any classes you happen to miss."

"Cheers for that. I'll probably be taking you up on that offer!"

They parted ways, and Elizabeth reflected on how much she'd enjoyed her first proper morning at Pemberley.


	7. Chapter 7

Before she knew it, it was Friday night, and Elizabeth settled down to a bowl of noodles and some mindless t.v. Her first week at college had been exhausting, and she felt overloaded from all the information she'd absorbed during the week. There were tutorials to sign up for, assignments to plan out, group work to negotiate and then there were the lectures themselves. Elizabeth loved her classes, and was happy that no others contained Will Darcy. Unfortunately, they didn't have Patrick in them either.

Jane came out into the living area and slumped next to Elizabeth. Her phone beeped. "Charlie wants to meet up again!" She exclaimed, reading the text. "He's wanted to every night this week. I like him and all, I really do- but it's too much too soon! I need downtime on my own." She looked at Elizabeth with round blue eyes, chewing her lower lip. "Do you think I'm being cruel if I tell him I can only see him three times a week max? I don't know how he could fit anymore in, anyways, he's so busy."

Elizabeth hesitated. It was hardly her place to weigh in, yet Jane seemed desperate for an answer. "If that's a decision that makes you happy Jane, then do it."

Jane gave a resolute nod and reached for the phone. Elizabeth felt very glad she'd never mentioned the conversation with Patrick.

"Big night, huh girls?!" Came Kitty's voice. She was dressed to go out, and had obviously spent a long time on her hair and makeup.

"Where are you off to, Kitty?" Asked Jane, putting her phone back down.

"Lydia's having a few people round to her new place for housewarming drinks. Just Jeremy and a few people we met last weekend." Kitty paused and looked down. "She would have invited you guys, but she figured you wouldn't want to go..."

"It's all good Kitty. Have a good night." said Elizabeth lightly, not wanting to make the girl uncomfortable. Now that Lydia had moved in to her own place, Kitty was a different person. Away from her nasty friend, Kitty seemed naive and almost sweet.

"Hey!" Kitty's eyes lit up. "Why don't you guys come out with us tomorrow night?! We're headed to the Meryton Club- you can meet Jeremy, he's really awesome!"

"So does that mean that The Militia are still in town, if their agent is here?" asked Jane confused. "I googled them after you left last week and it said they were here for just the one night?"

Kitty made a face. "He's not their manager anymore. They made up some stupid claim about him ripping them off, and so he walked. You shouldn't have to put up with that kind of crap. Besides, he said they were super difficult to deal with. You know, rock stars and all. He's actually staying at Lydia's place at the moment, til he finds his own place."

Elizabeth and Jane raised an eyebrow, but neither commented.

"So, you'll come tomorrow night?!" Kitty looked at them expectantly.

"Sure." Elizabeth shrugged. "I've got nowhere else to go!" She grinned at Kitty. "Thanks!"

"yeah, I'm in too." Smiled Jane. "I can't spend all my nights with Charlie!"

"yay!" Kitty clapped her hands together. "It'll be so much fun! Anyways, I gotta run- enjoy your night! Those noodles look good!"

Kitty slammed the door behind her, and Elizabeth turned to Jane. "I gotta say, I'm looking forward to seeing this Jeremy character. He sounds a bit odd to me."

Jane gave Elizabeth a playful scolding look. "Don't be like that, Elizabeth! We know next to nothing about him! He's probably a lovely guy who's going through a rough patch right now. All we know of him is what Lydia and Kitty have said, so let's keep that in mind."

Elizabeth sighed. "Ah Jane, you'll make a wonderful teacher! You're always so generous and fair-minded. I'm far too quick to judge- some psychologist I'll be!"

*o*o*o

The Meryton Club was a tiny, little backwater pub, out of the way and relatively slow for a Saturday night. Elizabeth had no idea why Lydia would choose such a place to hang out- she seemed the VIP access and exclusive venues type.

Jane, Elizabeth and Kitty entered the club and searched through the thick, smoky atmosphere for Lydia. The air was hot and pungently sweet, a tell tale sign of marijuana being smoked somewhere nearby. Elizabeth began to take shallower breaths, and she noticed Jane walking more rigidly beside her.

The girls reached the back of the club and spied Lydia practically engulfed by an older man. They looked up from their canoodling as Kitty cleared her throat. "Oh hey," said Lydia dully, her eyes not quite focusing clearly. "You made it. Sit down, have a drink. Join the party!"

Kitty promptly ordered herself a cocktail while Jane and Elizabeth went for straight soda.

"Where are the others, Lydia?" Asked Kitty, a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, they couldn't make it. All too soft- cancelled after last night. So it's only Wickie and me!" She giggled.

"So," said Elizabeth, attempting to make small talk. "You must be Jeremy?"

The man who had until this point been draped over Lydia straightened and looked at Elizabeth. "Yup, that's me. Jeremy Wickham. " Elizabeth guessed him to be in his thirties, but reasoned that he could look older than his actual years because his hair was thinning. His polyester button up shirt was half unbuttoned, showing an expanse of curly chest hair and a thick gold chain. On his fingers were several gold rings. He was as tacky as his business card. He eyed Elizabeth lazily. "And you are?"

"Elizabeth. And this is Jane. We live with Kitty." His eyes flicked appreciatively over Jane, then turned back to Lydia. "So Jeremy, I hear you're in the entertainment industry?" Elizabeth was still not convinced he was a reputable man.

"Yeah, but I've decided to get out of the music business. I'm done babysitting spoiled little punks." He leaned back into the booth, exposing a podgy belly gaping through the buttons of his shirt. "I've decided to look into sports agency work. I dabbled with it a few years back, but never really pursued it. Sounds pretty good to me, really. The players do the work, let me field a couple of calls, then I get a cut of whatever deal they make!" His laugh turned into a hacking cough, and Elizabeth practically shuddered. 'What does Lydia see in him?'

"Oooh!" Squealed Lydia, perking up suddenly. "Jane and Elizabeth are tight with the basketball team on campus! They could totally hook you up with them!"

Jeremy suddenly showed an interest in Jane and Elizabeth. Jane began to stammer a defence, whilst Elizabeth dove straight in. "We're hardly 'tight' with them, Lydia, and I'm pretty sure that approaching Will Darcy for anything even resembling a favour would be shot down in flames."

"Will Darcy's at Pemberley." Jeremy's eyes lit with recognition. "I forgot that."

"Yeah, he's one of the seniors," said Elizabeth. "You know him?"

"Yeah, a little. He's a fantastic player. There's talk he'll be a draft pick this year. I tried approaching him last year actually, to represent him, but he's not interested. Gave me quite the set down actually." His face clouded over. "It's not my place to speak ill of a guy, but Will Darcy was the rudest potential client I've ever met. Not only did he refuse me, he blacklisted me to all his buddies too. Through no fault of my own, I'm discredited among some of the brightest prospects in the NCAA. It's pretty much the main reason I abandoned the sports agency gig in the first place." He shook his head in disbelief and his shoulders slumped. "How could I have forgotten he goes here..."

Elizabeth's heart went out to him. Perhaps Jane had been right- he was just a sad and sorry guy who's been in a rough patch, through no one else but Will Darcy. What a nasty guy he was! Perhaps Patrick was being overly generous in his assertion of Will's character. She certainly hadn't had any pleasant interactions with the guy, and it was starting to sound like that was a theme. She slurped her drink slowly, and only returned to the conversation when hearing Lydia's loud voice.

"Enough about the boring old basketball! Lucky for Jeremy, he has work enough to keep him busy. He's going to talk to a director friend about getting me casting calls. Just small stuff at first, then who knows! I need portfolio shots, and maybe a demo tape or two before I begin, so you see, he'll be quite busy as my agent getting all that set up." She giggled and kissed him on the lips.

The night wore on with Lydia and Jeremy practically groping in the booth, and Kitty had pushed away her half-empty basket of wedges loudly whining that she was not well. Elizabeth's head ached from the smoke, and Jane clung to her handbag on her lap, as if afraid it would pick up diseases or be stolen if she so much as let it go. It was time to call it a night. Armed with a fistful of Jeremy's gaudy business cards that he insisted they take, the girls headed back home.

*o*o*o

The rest of the weekend was over before Elizabeth knew it, between having an overdue FaceTime chat with her parents to show her apartment, and making sure she was up to date with her schoolwork. Monday morning found her walking into the empty lecture theatre as she's done so a week earlier. Only this week she wasn't the first one there.

Will Darcy sat in the very seat she sat in the week before. He looked up as the door opened and met Elizabeth's eyes. His eyes bored into hers as he slowly moved his bag off the seat next to him and invited Elizabeth to sit. Elizabeth hesitated. Although he had been insulting to her in the past, she didn't have the heart to snub him.

"Hey" he said as she sat down next to him.

"Hi." Elizabeth was genuinely not sure what else to say. Having expected silence, she was surprised to hear his voice once more.

"I had hoped to speak to you without.. others around." he began almost nervously. "I never got to apologise for the other night."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. She'd expected silence, prepared for further insults, but Will Darcy apologising had never occurred to her.

"I'm sorry for what I said, and feel awful that you heard it. It's no excuse, but I was in a terrible mood that night." He sighed, and ran his fingers through his long, wavy hair. "I hate those meet and greet nights, they always annoy me. But that's not your fault..." He trailed off.

"No, it's not." Said Elizabeth coldly. Will flinched. Elizabeth paused and smirked. He deserves a moment of squirming for being a jerk! She reasoned.

"I.. I.. know I was unforgivably rude, and I'm sorry if I made you feel bad- no, you would have felt bad, and I'm sorry for that. I never wanted to hurt your feelings." He looked up at the roof in exasperation. "God I'm making a mess of this. Basically, I was an asshole, I'm sorry for upsetting you, and I-" he lowered his voice. "I'd like to start over. Perhaps we could be.. friends?"

Elizabeth nodded graciously, and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "Thank you for apologising." she finally croaked out. "I must admit, I hadnt expected as much from you."

He raised his eyebrow. "You have expectations of me? You know me that well?"

"No, not at all. In fact, you confuse me. I hear so many different things about you that I don't know what to believe."

He shrugged. "I could probably count on one hand the people who know the real me. Everyone else has their own idea and never bother to check if it's accurate. You're probably the same."

Elizabeth bit back the smart reply she was about to unleash. There was a touch of bitterness in his voice.

Will continued. "Everybody's so fickle, they love you when you're winning, but will kick you to the curb if you lose. It's so fake and hollow and I hate it."

"And YOU'VE never written off someone you wished you'd got to know?" Elizabeth's lip turned up in scorn.

"You know damn well I have- or else I wouldn't have apologised to you! But you're twisting my words- what I'm trying to say is that I value honesty and genuineness, and there aren't a lot of people around me who have that." His gaze penetrated into hers, as though he was trying to communicate something without words.

Elizabeth met his look with an impatient raise of her eyebrow.

Finally he spoke again, much slower, as though he was measuring each word. "You put me in my place, and rightly so. I was a jerk and you called me out for it. I like that honesty. You- you're not like other girls, Elizabeth." He looked into her eyes, and Elizabeth was taken aback by how earnest they were. His eyes searched hers, but for what Elizabeth didn't know. The only thing she knew was that she couldn't look away.

The moment was interrupted with Patrick dropping down into a seat alongside Elizabeth. Had Elizabeth imagined it, or did Will frown when he did that?

"Geez, Darcy. Thanks for waiting. You practically bolted following weights. Do I smell that bad?!"

Will leaned back in his seat and stretched out his long legs. "Just wanted a good seat, man, you know how I like the aisle seat."

Patrick looked to Elizabeth and smiled knowingly. "He apologise for being an ass?" Patrick chuckled as Will slugged him in the arm and Elizabeth looked away flustered. She did not know what to make of the morning thus far.

Caroline walked into the room and did a double take at seeing Elizabeth flanked by the two basketballers. Indeed, if Elizabeth hadn't been so flummoxed she might have found the scene amusing herself, given her complete disinterest in the sport. She wondered what Charlotte would be thinking in the same situation.

Caroline ducked into the nearest seat as the lecture began, darting furious looks behind her at Elizabeth. Elizabeth could scarcely recall what the lecture was about, only being aware of Will sitting on her right. His large frame encroached into Elizabeth's writing space, yet he made no attempt to move his arm as her hand regularly brushed up against it when writing. Elizabeth could see that he was a very neat writer, and his notes were extremely thorough. Just another thing I hadn't expected of Will, thought Elizabeth, chewing her lip. He's studious. Her brain hurt trying to assimilate all her knowledge of Will into one person.

Unsurprisingly, Caroline approached Will and Patrick the moment the lecture finished, completely ignoring Elizabeth. "Are you guys training straight after this?" She flashed an overly cheerful, completely false smile. For a girl intent on snaring Will, she was going about it all wrong, Elizabeth smirked. Will continued packing his things, not even looking up.

"Yeah, we're heading there now." supplied Patrick, finally.

"Great!" Exclaimed Caroline with an artificial peppiness in her voice. "I'll walk over with you." A withering gaze landed on Elizabeth. "Us cheerleaders are on scholarship too. We train just as hard as the players."

"I'm sure you do. You must be quite accomplished." said Elizabeth, fighting back a smile. A quick look to Patrick and Will saw them doing the same thing.

"Where are you off to now, Elizabeth?" Asked Patrick, regaining his composure. "Wanna walk with us?"

Will looked up and met Elizabeth's eyes.

"No no, I'll let you go ahead. I'd probably slow you down, since I'm not an elite athlete and all."

Caroline looked confused, then relieved at the realisation she'd have Will all to herself. The joke had gone straight over her head. Will was still fighting to keep a straight face as he caught her eye.

Elizabeth hurriedly collected all her belongings and reached for the door, a frown on her face. Something had changed in her interactions with Will, and it made her uneasy. She owned that she didn't hate him, but still with Jeremy's story still fresh in her mind, she didn't know him well enough to let her guard down either.

As she reached the door, she heard Will's voice call her name, and whirled around.

"Six eight." A small smile formed on his lips, just enough to show slight dimples. His eyes twinkled mischievously at her.

"Huh?"

"The answer to your question." he said, grinning widely. "I'm six eight."

In spite of herself, Elizabeth smiled back.


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth had begun to look forward to Monday mornings now. She had established a pattern of always sitting in the same seat, with Will and Patrick joining her. On mornings they arrived early enough, she enjoyed their conversation. Patrick was as delightful as ever, and Will Darcy was improving on closer acquaintance. On days where the guys were late to class, Elizabeth let them copy her notes. It had got to the point that no words were needed, she just had them ready. It was one of Elizabeth's favourite things, having Will lean in far too close to copy her notes. Elizabeth had to sheepishly admit feeling a pang of disappointment whenever Patrick took the seat next to her instead, leaving Will to sit on his other side. There was no denying it: Elizabeth had a crush.

That much was obvious to Jane, who had to listen to Elizabeth regularly bringing his name into the conversation.

"I just don't know what to make of Jeremy's story though, Jane." Elizabeth chewed a pen, deep in thought. "Lydia and even Kitty still insist that Will's lies are the reason Jeremy can't work as a sports agent, yet that doesn't fit with anything I know about him! Will hates lying- he's told me that multiple times!"

"Yes", said Jane, a smile lurking in the corners of her mouth. She'd heard this same train of thought at least five times at least.

"And yet... He was so nasty to me when we first met. Maybe he was the same to Jeremy?"

Jane supplied her line on cue. "But he apologised to you."

"Yes," said Elizabeth drawing out a sigh. "I just don't know what to make of it. Perhaps Jeremy is lying? I can't say I'm convinced of his leaving the band story. Maybe he's not all he's cracked up to be."

"Maybe not," said Jane monotonely. It was like reading from a script. "But it's not our place to cast doubts. The only way you'll get to the bottom of it is to ask Will. I don't understand why you haven't?"

Elizabeth sighed, and admitted in a tiny voice "I'm afraid to find out that Jeremy was right, and that Will isn't the person I thought."

Jane nodded. Elizabeth was making progress, she thought! She's starting to own up to her feelings! "It's a lose, lose, really, isn't it?" She said gently. "Either Will's been deceptive, and you get hurt, or Jeremy has lied, which puts Lydia in trouble." she stroked Elizabeth's hair. "She owes him five thousand dollars you know, so Kitty was saying. Jeremy's paid for all her portfolio shoots and an airfare or two as well. Apparently he's trying to talk her into cosmetic surgery too. I hope she knows what she's doing..." Jane furrowed her brow. It was not in her nature to think ill of people, but like Elizabeth, something kept her on her guard regarding Jeremy Wickham.

Charlotte burst through the door, and let out a loud whoop. "How's my favourite freshmen?!" She tossed back her green-streaked hair, revealing two temporary Pemberley tattoos on her cheeks.

Elizabeth shook her head and laughed. "We're only your favourites because we got you free tickets to the basketball tonight! And really, it's Charlie and Patrick you need to thank!"

"I can't believe we're going to be sitting in the player's section! Thank goodness Charlie and Patrick had spare tickets! Aren't you excited Elizabeth?!" A sly look crossed her face. "You get to meet Will's parents tonight! I'm sure if they weren't going he would have given YOU his tickets!"

Elizabeth turned bright red. "I don't know what you mean.."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Oh, ok. We're playing that game again." She clapped her hands again. "Ahh, I'm just so excited! It's finally the first game of the season!" She gave a hoot, and then exited as quick as she'd arrived. Elizabeth still wasnt sure why she'd visited in the first place!

A bedroom door creaked open and Kitty walked out rubbing her eyes.

"Was that just Charlotte? Why so loud?"

"Sorry Kitty, Charlotte's just a bit excited about the game tonight." Jane threw her a sympathetic look.

"Oh, right." Said Kitty groggily, reaching for the coffee pot. "I forgot about the first game being tonight. Should be fun."

"Kitty," said Elizabeth gently. "Would you like to come? Patrick gave me two tickets, and I still have one spare. It's yours if you'd like?" Elizabeth didn't have the heart to point out that since Lydia spent all her free time with 'Wickie', Kitty had spent a lot of weekends and nights alone in the apartment.

Kitty's eyes widened, then softened, glistening slightly. "Thanks, Elizabeth. That would be really nice."

Movement caught their eyes, and all three girls looked surprised to see Mary's presence in the living room. Or rather, the surprise was in her appearance. Like Charlotte, she had green hair and tattoos, and sported a green Pemberley shirt.

"Mary!" Exclaimed Elizabeth, with a puzzled expression. "You're a basketball fan...?"

Mary shrugged. "Not really. But we have to dress like fans, so here I am, looking ridiculous. Does the shirt look too big?"

The girls shook their heads.

"You're in the band!" Said Elizabeth with dawning realisation.

"Yeah..?" Mary looked at her like an idiot. "We're playing tonight."

"How did we not know that?" Asked Jane with a sweet smile. "That's great, Mary! We'll see you performing tonight!"

Mary merely shrugged uncomfortably and shuffled back to her room. The sound of a trumpet came drifting out from her room.

"Well how about that! We'll all be there tonight!" The three girls grinned to each other.

*o*o*o

If Elizabeth thought the Midnight Madness atmosphere was electric, nothing could prepare her for the game night atmosphere. The band and cheerleaders were still there, and Elizabeth spied both Mary and Caroline rallying team spirit. In addition, there were strobe lights, a smoke machine and people painted entirely in green. Posters, streamers, food and drink stalls, along with television cameras and sports reporters completed the atmosphere. Kitty looked around with wide eyes, before turning around to Elizabeth. She was seated in the row in front of Elizabeth, next to Jane.

"This is amazing!" She breathed. "I was just expecting a few people sitting on bleachers, like at high school."

"I know," smiled Elizabeth. "I was blown away when Charlotte brought us to their first training. It's easy to see why people like Charlotte are so into it."

Kitty nodded, and looked all around her. "There's so many people here wearing Darcy and Bingley jerseys!" She exclaimed. "You and Jane are friends with famous people!"

Elizabeth laughed. "Don't say that around them though Kitty! They don't need to get big heads!"

Kitty laughed and settled back inner seat.

"Those are Charlie Bingley's seats." A cold voice said from in front of Elizabeth, to her right.

Standing in the aisle was a tall woman, dripping in gold jewellery and wearing a full length leopard print dress. She might have been attractive, if it wasn't for the hideous scowl on her face.

Jane looked up, smiling serenely at the scornful woman. "Yes," she said, unperterbed. "Charlie gave them to me."

The woman's eyes narrowed. "You are his girlfriend then?"

Jane's eyes widened at the sudden inquisition. "We have started seeing each other, so I suppose to some, that would make me his girlfriend. I am Jane."

The woman eyed her up and down. "Don't you be distracting him, though. It's an important year for him and for Will. They have careers to establish."

Wow- thought Elizabeth. What a fan! No wonder Will didn't like socialising with them.

"Now, can you let us through? We sit there." She pointed a bony ring laden finger to two seats next to Jane.

Elizabeth noticed for the first time the short, squat little man peering out from behind the tall woman.

"I didn't catch your names?" Asked Jane, her voice wavering slightly as the pair passed by and sat down. The man was seated next to Jane, who sat directly in front of Elizabeth, making it easy to catch their conversation.

An air of importance swept across the man's face and in a tone of reverence, he replied. "I am Bill Collins, and this is my wife, Catherine." He dipped his head and leaned in as if confessing a secret.

"Although she insists on being called Lady." He whispered, before squaring his shoulders and stating loudly. "Lady is Will's mother, and we are immensely proud of him. Such a bright future ahead of him! Although I am only his stepfather, I flatter myself that my influence has helped shape him into the man he is!"

Elizabeth watched Will warming up on the court, looking strong, confident and utterly composed, and then glanced sideways at his stepfather, twitching nervously and simpering over his wife. Elizabeth highly doubted it.

"Oh shut up, Bill!" Snapped Lady. Bill cringed. "The game's about to start!"

"Of course dear. I do apologise." He practically bowed to her. She waved him away.

"So how'd you like your mother in law, Elizabeth?!" Charlotte chuckled into her ear. "Who knew Will had such a dragon for his mother? No wonder his social skills aren't up to scratch!"

"Sssh!" Hissed Elizabeth. "She'll hear you!"

Charlotte giggled, then sat back to watch the game. Elizabeth sat back to watch Will's mother. Her face was inscrutable, she sat stonily regardless of how spectacular the play was. Elizabeth caught fleeting glimpses of pride on her face whenever Will scored, but majority of her expression was a narrowing of eyes whenever Charlie was on the court.

Charlie was not having a good game. His shots rattled out, he had the ball stolen, and missed passes left right and centre. Elizabeth could see the despair on Charlie's face, and the frustration on Will's. Several times, Charlie looked into the stands, his eyes lighting up as he met Jane's. Elizabeth thought that was endearing, but one look to Lady saw her looking furiously at the glances and waves shared between Charlie and Jane. Elizabeth rolked her eyes. The woman was as cold as a fish!

Then she looked back to Will, and saw him staring at Charlie too. Her mouth gaped open. What took her breath away was that he was wearing the very same expression as his mother.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm meeting Charlie for lunch today, to cheer him up after the game last night." Jane announced to Elizabeth at breakfast. "I was thinking sushi." She paused. " You know.. Since he's such good buddies with Will, perhaps he'd like him to come too. And maybe you could come along too, so it's not so awkward?"

Jane was about as subtle as a brick.

"So you're wanting me and Will to tag along on your date?" Elizabeth dead panned.

"Oh please, say you'll come! It will be fun! You and Will are friends, yeah? So what's the issue?"

"Jane! The issue is that you're practically setting me up on a date with the guy!"

Jane's eyes pleaded. "Oh please, say you'll come! Charlie's already asked Will, and he said yes. Don't leave us stranded..."

"He did? Why do I get the feeling I'm being ambushed?!" Elizabeth cried.

"Because you are." Said Kitty from the couch. "Just do it. Nobody's asking you to marry the guy, it's just one plate of sushi. I'd go."

"Fine." Elizabeth sighed. And although she was fluttery at seeing Will outside of class, a part of her was curious at whether Will was considering this a date. Surely not! She reasoned. Even so, she dressed with extra care that morning.

*o*o*o

Charlie and Will were waiting outside the sushi place, each wearing a thick jacket with hands stuffed in their pockets. The air was well and truly chilly now. Jane immediately embraced Charlie and the pair kissed. Elizabeth noticed Will look away hurriedly with a slight grimace. He was obviously not one for public displays of affection. Will reached for the door and held it open for Elizabeth, clearing his throat for Charlie and Jane.

They laughed, and followed inside.

Charlie sat opposite Jane, holding hands at the table, leaving Elizabeth facing Will.

"Thanks for coming. Saves me from being the third wheel." Will grinned.

"Why did you agree to go in the first place, if that worried you?" Elizabeth asked perplexed.

Will looked sheepish. "Anything to get away. My mother and step-father are in town..."

"Ahh, we had the pleasure of meeting Lady last night."

Will groaned. "Oh God- what did she say?!"

"Oh, a delightful conversation with Jane about you and Charlie being too busy to be having girlfriends, and that now is an important time in your careers." Elizabeth was laughing, but abruptly stopped when she noticed Will wasn't joining her.

He looked at her curiously. "What did Jane say?" He asked finally.

"Um, not a lot. I think we were all in shock really. I mean, who says that?! - that's between Jane and Charlie!"

Will stabbed at his sashimi and said nothing.

"So Elizabeth!" Said Charlie brightly, still tenderly holding Jane's hands. "How are your classes going? You have one with Will?"

"Yeah- and Patrick too. I'm really enjoying them."

"Explain to me again Darcy, how a fourth year marketing student ends up taking an introductory psychology unit?" Charlie had a teasing smile on his face.

Will shrugged. "I had an elective class to make up, and decided an introductory psych unit might come in handy. Knowing about people's thought patterns would be useful both in marketing and for playing professionally. Plus, I figured it would be an easy subject to take."

Charlie snorted. "As if that matters, Mr All-American-Academic-Team!"

Will glared at Charlie. Elizabeth glared at Will. "You think psychology is an easy subject to take?"

"Well, yeah. It's hardly rocket science, Elizabeth." A smile lit the corners of his eyes. "Not to discredit your high marks. I know you've worked hard for your A's"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. He had paid attention to her grades in that class? She frowned once more. "I can't believe you don't take psychology seriously! It isn't a time filler, or a pushover subject, it's an interesting field and a good profession to be in! Yes, it's not rocket science, as you put it, but it's science nonetheless!" Her chin jutted out in defiance.

"Is it?" Will leaned in with a challenge.

"Uh oh..." Said Jane, glancing sidelong at Elizabeth. She'd heard this argument being made before.

"Of course it is!" Elizabeth practically exploded. It's scientific in studying the brain-"

"No, that's neuroscience."

"-and reasons for why people act and think the way they do."

"Where's the science there? All I see is people coming up with theories and trying to figure out ways to measure them."

"Which is scientific! Isn't the whole premise of science postulating a hypothesis and seeking to verify its validity?"

"Yes, but I argue with psychology's ability to do that."

"How so?"

"Well, majority of the 'measurements' are inferences. Reaction times are meant to indicate lags in processing which indicate stereotypes being overcome... Questionnaires on a person's emotions supply a database of knowledge on mental illnesses... It's all so subjective, so open to interpretation. Where's the hard facts? The indisputable truths? The quantitative data? Psychology should not be classed as science because it can't provide the hard data that other sciences do."

Elizabeth shook her head. "That's not true, and you know it!"

Will grinned widely, his light blue eyes sparkling, his dimples flashing. "Maybe so," he admitted. "But I can't help myself around you. It's too tempting to pick a fight." He settled back in his chair, hands cradling his head. His eyes remained on Elizabeth, smiling warmly.

Elizabeth frowned. The entire conversation had completely gotten under her skin, but she couldn't figure out why. It was a debate she'd had numerius times before, but although she'd always become animated, there was never before such a desperate passion to prove her point. Her eyes widened with the realisation she was so riled up this time was because she presumed Will was mocking her future profession. She had been turning herself inside out at the thought that he was disapproving of her! Elizabeth busied herself playing with leftover grains of rice on her plate. When had it become so important to have Will's good opinion?

Will's eyes were still on her, and Elizabeth found herself getting flustered.

He cleared his throat and spoke in a low voice. "Do you wanna go grab a cup of coffee or something after this? Just us?"

Elizabeth slowly raised her eyes to his. They were warm and gentle.

"Sure," she said smiling. "I'd like that."

*o*o*o

"What would you like?" Will asked, as they entered the nearby cafe. Charlie had been more than happy to drive back to campus with Jane, leaving Will to escort Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked up at the menu board, before settling on a pot of English Breakfast Tea.

"Great- my treat. How bout I get these, and you grab a table?" Will asked. Elizabeth nodded, and went to settle into a booth.

Will returned, carrying a little tray with two pots of tea. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "You drink tea?" She asked incredulously. "At least the waitress was kind enough to give you a big mug, instead of a dainty tea-cup like mine!"

Will laughed good naturedly. "Actually, my fingers don't fit in the little teacups, see? I come here often enough that the waitresses know I like the mugs with the full handle."

Elizabeth shook her head in amusement.

"But yes- I do drink tea." continued Will. "I suppose I acquired a taste of it from England. I drink it and it reminds me of my dad."

"Your dad was English?"

"Is English" Will corrected. "He's very much still alive. I just don't get to see him very often."

"I'm sorry Will- I just assumed..."

"It's ok, no harm done. My parents divorced when I was only about two, so it's not a new thing." He smiled lightly.

"How often do you see him?"

"Usually every summer I try to head back. Although it's harder now with basketball commitments. That's where Skype and FaceTime come in handy." He laughed. "Although Dad struggles a bit with the technology. He lives on an estate there, and we always joke around that Dad would prefer it if it were still lit with candles instead of electric lights."

Elizabeth smiled. "He lives on an estate?"

"Yup. The Darcy family have had an estate there for hundreds of years, in an area called Derbyshire. Pemberley's heritage listed, and on all the historical tour itineraries, so Dad is kept pretty busy managing the place and keeping it pristine. Of course, there's an area of the house that's private, where we all live, so dad doesn't care about that!"

"The estate is called Pemberley?!"

Will laughed. "Yeah, small world, huh?! No connection to the University, but it is the reason I chose to come here. I had some big schools get in touch, but when I heard about Pemberley University, I just felt that it was a sign to come here."

"It sounds like a very special place to you."

"Yeah it is, really. I love the history there. I walk through the portrait gallery and see all these generations of Darcy men, and wish they could tell me their stories, you know?" He smiled. "Dad was thrilled when I accepted a scholarship at Pemberley. Lady wanted me at a bigger, more high profile school."

Elizabeth nodded. "So... Your dad is very um... Different from your mother? Wait- you call her Lady?!"

Will burst out laughing. "Having met my mother, rest assured that Dad is her exact opposite. And yes, for the very limited amount of time I see my mother, I call her Lady. It doesn't feel right to me either," he rolled his eyes, "but sometimes it's easier to just keep the peace. Especially for someone like her. She has a vicious temper."

"I can imagine." Elizabeth cradled her tea cup.

"So- how about you? Crazy parents?" Will's eyes twinkled.

"No no- rather boring actually. Certainly no grand properties in far off places!" She laughed. "I'm from Virginia. In fact, my parents haven't travelled beyond D.C to the north or the outer banks to the south. My parents aren't exactly the adventurous type." Her eyes wandered, lost in thought. "I'd love it if they'd come and visit, but I think all the travelling will fall to me."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope. And from what mom says, I'm lucky that I'm here. I defied medical opinion, apparently."

"A miracle baby." Will smiled.

"I suppose. What about you? Any siblings to help carry the Darcy legacy?!"

Will faltered slightly. "I- yes. I have a sister, an older sister, Georgia."

"Is she tall like you?"

"Yeah, she was on a basketball scholarship too."

"Wow! Does she still play?"

"No."

Will's firm answer startled Elizabeth. She sensed this was an off limits conversation, and pursued it no further.

"So," Elizabeth wracked her brains for another conversation topic. "What happens when you graduate? Where do you head then? Are you trying out for the NBA?"

Will's eyes glazed over slightly, and Elizabeth suddenly felt like she was getting the 'fan' treatment once again.

"Well, yes. The NBA is the ultimate goal, but there's so much competition, and really, I'm not tall enough."

Elizabeth burst out laughing. "You're a foot and a half taller than me! How can you not be tall enough?!"

"When your NBA coach expects you to post up on a 250lb seven footer, you don't feel so big." Will smiled, and his eyes warmed once more. "I forget that you don't watch basketball. Some of the guys there are enormous. In my position on the court, they'd flatten me. So I either start playing as a smaller forward- which I'd be tall enough to get away as in the NBA, or I aim for Europe. At the moment, it hinges on having a great senior season." His eyes clouded over. "Same goes for Charlie. Scouts will be watching any seniors who make a big splash, and report back to the big teams." He poured himself some more tea. "Once I graduate, I'll sign an agent, who'll test the waters in Europe, and hopefully get me into some summer leagues here, which NBA teams pick from. Then there's the official NBA draft."

"Goodness! It's all very involved, isn't it? How do you pick an agent? It sounds like a lot of the responsibility for your success rests on their shoulders."

Will nodded. "Yeah, it really does. Generally, agents are employees of big sports agency firms, with a team of lawyers, marketing managers, PR consultants and so on on the payroll. You can look at their client lists and get a feel for what they do, and some firms are even multinational, which is super handy if there's job offers coming in from somewhere like France or Spain. In the end though, you've got to go with your gut. You're putting a lot of trust in your agent, so you've got to approve of them."

Now was the moment Elizabeth had to be brave. She reached into her bag. "Speaking of agents, I believe you know this guy?"

Will inhaled sharply as he saw the shiny gold card. "Where did you get that?" His eyes looked thunderous.

"Off him personally just recently." Elizabeth whispered. "He's a friend of a friend, and he told us you bad mouthed him all over the place."

"That's probably the only truth the guy has ever told." Will muttered.

"He's not a good guy, is he, Will?" Elizabeth could scarcely bring herself to look up.

"No, he's not." Will fingered the card. "God, he didn't even have the brains to change his card! It's still exactly the same."

"He approached you last summer? To be your agent?"

"Me?!" Will's eyes went round. "No- he wouldn't dare try to approach me. After what he did he knows I'd break him in half if I ever lay eyes on him again!"

"He wasn't trying to be your agent?"

"No." Said Will, running his hands through his hair, his eyes full of both anger and sadness. "He was Georgia's."


	10. Chapter 10

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "He was your sisters agent? What happened?"

Will shook his head. "We don't talk about it. For Georgia's sake. I'm sorry- I shouldn't have said anything."

Elizabeth's eyes were pleading. "Please, Will! I need to know if my friend is in danger!"

Will met her eyes, and looked at her thoughtfully for a long time. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and began typing, whilst talking in a low voice.

"I've never told anyone what happened. Not even my buddies- I just told them that Jeremy Wickham was the lowest of the low, and couldn't be trusted. See, whenever his name gets mentioned, Georgia's gets hauled through the mud. I love my sister too much to let her go through that."

"Ok, Will. I understand." said Elizabeth in a soft, defeated voice. "I just hoped-"

"I trust you." Will interrupted. He slid his phone across the table to her. "I trust you that this story won't go any further. You're not a vindictive person, and I know you're not just trying to get dirt on me." He looked so deeply into her eyes that Elizabeth caught her breath. "I trust you." He said, ever so gently, before blinking forcefully. "Hopefully you'll read this and see what an asshole your friend is associating with."

Elizabeth picked up the phone with trepidation, wondering what she was about to encounter. On the screen was an archived news report.

**_RAMSGATE STAR'S FALL FROM GRACE_**

_Ramsgate University's Women's Basketball community are tonight reeling in shock after the confirmation of captain and star power-forward Georgia Darcy testing positive for a banned substance under NCAA's Anti-Doping policy. Under the zero-tolerance policy, a player faces immediate expulsion if testing positive to a prohibited substance. _

_It is a bitter pill to swallow for Ramsgate University Athletic Director Tim Hartley. "Georgia's our best player." He said. "and up until this point, she was a model student and role model to the younger girls. To have this happen a week before finals is tough. It's heartbreaking." _

_Mr Hartley admitted that although he did not know the specifics of the situation, he fully supports the NCAA's zero tolerance policy and subsequent expulsion from the sport. "I don't know the particulars of Georgia's case, but rules are rules, and must be followed. Ramsgate University echoes the national body's stance on the use of prohibited substances."_

_It is believed that Ms Darcy undertook a random urine test, which tested positive for a particular type of steroid commonly found in performance bars and shakes. It is understood that Ms Darcy obtained these products from her sports agent, Jeremy Wickham. When questioned on Ms Darcy's knowledge of said substances, NCAA's Anti-Doping spokesperson Jim Natral could not say. Mr Natras did, however concede that accredited sports agents need to remain abreast of the most current prohibited substances lists, which are regularly reviewed and revised. "If Ms Darcy was supplied these products by mistake from her agent, he or she is primarily at fault." Despite saying this, Mr Natral said that the rules would not be bent for Ms Darcy if this was the case, stating that it was an "unfortunate reminder that if in doubt of a substances safety, avoid it." _

_Neither Ms Darcy or Mr Wickham were available for comment._

_Ms Darcy's brother, William Darcy is due to commence a basketball scholarship at Pemberley University in the fall. _

"Georgia moved to England straight after that." Will said hollowly, as Elizabeth put the phone down in stunned silence. "And that bastard, who'd given her the protein powders and swore they were safe, simply disappeared. My mother wanted to drag him through the courts for what he'd done, but it wouldn't change the end result. Georgia still would have missed finals, missed being scouted and wanted by teams, and would always have 'drug cheat' written above her head." Will looked straight ahead, his face filled with anguish. "Dad eventually got our mother to drop the charges, once she realised how much damage she was doing to us all by fighting it. Every new headline was violating Georgia all over again. So we went to ground with it. In a vague way I made sure he'd never get work as an agent again, and my mother had him blacklisted among all her social club networks." Will gave a bitter laugh. "I'm actually pleased to see this," he held up Wickham's card. "I was so sure he would have changed his name and rendered my warnings useless. But the idiot is still using his same name." He levelled a serious gaze at Elizabeth. "He ruined my sister's life." He said quietly. "He stole her future as a Ball player and it shattered her. I can't stand to see her hurt again. By all means, warn your friend, but don't mention specifics."

Elizabeth nodded. "I understand." She whispered. "Thank you for sharing the story, as hard as it was. I completely understand your desire to keep the story private, and you and Georgia can rest assured of my secrecy." Will bowed his head in thanks. "Poor Georgia- how is she going now?"

"She's ok. She's lucky she has England as a sanctuary. It's not exactly a basketball crazy nation, so she's pretty removed from that world now. Had she stayed in America, particularly around my mother, and even around me, she wouldn't be doing so hot. It's a pretty toxic environment, being reminded at every turn of the life you were cheated of." He gave a small smile. "She's much better off with Dad."

Elizabeth returned his sad smile. "Here's hoping Lydia listens..."

They were suddenly interrupted by a boy of about nine or ten, wearing a Pemberley basketball hat.

"Excuse me" he said shyly. "You're Will Darcy, aren't you?"

Elizabeth expected the frosty Will Darcy to return, as she'd seen when having to interact with fans, and especially given the serious matter they'd just discussed. But to her astonishment, he gave a smile. "Sure am kiddo. Why is that?"

The boy smiled at him. "My little brother over there, see? Well you're his favourite player." A younger boy peeked out from behind his mother and smiled bashfully at Will.

"Is that so? Well, what's he doing over there? He needs to come over so I can meet my biggest fan!"

With encouragement from the brother and from Will, the little boy sidled up to the table.

"What's your name buddy?"

"Sam." The boy mumbled.

"And what's your brother's name, Sam?"

"James!" Said the older, more confident boy.

"Well, Sam. Do you get shy around people you don't know?"

The boy nodded.

"Me too." Said Will, nodding his head emphatically.

"You do?!" Both boys said with wide eyes.

"Yup. Lots of people do. But we've got to be brave sometimes, and do things that scare us a little. Now Sam, your brother here tells me I'm your favourite player. Is that right?"

The boy nodded again.

"Well, perhaps I should sign that hat of yours then!"

Elizabeth rifled through her bag for a pen as the boy beamed at his hero and gave Will his hat. Will scrawled a message and his signature before jamming the hat on Sam's head.

"Do mine too!" Exclaimed James.

"But your favourite player is Charlie!" Said Sam, forgetting his shyness momentarily.

Both Will and Elizabeth burst out laughing.

"Sa-am!"

"It's ok, kiddo. I'll pretend I didn't hear that!"

Will watched with a smile as the boys raced back to their mother, excitedly telling her of their brush with fame.

"That was amazing, Will!" Exclaimed Elizabeth.

"What?" Asked Will, clearly puzzled.

"You were genuine with those boys, and how they responded, it was beautiful. Imagine if you could act that way with all your fans!"

Will tensed. "Kids are different. They're innocent and they tell the truth. I can't treat adults the same way. I'm too skeptical around them."

"I'm not suggesting that you suddenly find enjoyment in it, but these people look up to you! Two minutes of your time might seem insignificant to you, but might be the only bright point in their day." Elizabeth lowered her voice. "Whether you like it or not, you have a lot of people's happiness in your hands. You can either dismiss them, and potentially crush their spirit, or you can spend two minutes feigning interest and making their day. How much happiness is in your power to bestow!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Will looked at Elizabeth with wonder in his eyes. "I've never looked at it like that before." He said slowly. "I've only ever seen the famous part as a burden." He sighed. "If only I was good at making small talk and appearing interested in what others say."

"You did fine just now! Perhaps it's time to practice something other that free throws." Elizabeth teased.

"I see your point." Will smiled. "Did you just say 'free throw?!' Are you practicing basketball terminology?!"

The pair laughed together.

"I've had a really good time" admitted Elizabeth, as their laughter died down. "You always surprise me. You're not the stuck up brainless thoughtless jock I first thought you were."

Will raised an eyebrow. "Ouch." He said, his eyes twinkling. "For what it's worth, I've changed my mind on you too. I had you pegged as a hard-core fan, with low intelligence and even lower interest for me. I couldn't have got you more wrong if I tried." He said softly.

Elizabeth gave a wry grin. "Absolutely. I'm certainly not a hard core fan of yours."

Will chuckled. "Always good to get a reality check."

Will pulled Elizabeth's chair out, and they walked past the two boys with their mother.

"Bye Will!" They called.

"Bye guys! Keep cheering for Pemberley!" He high fived them.

"Thank you so much for humouring them." Said their mother. "They look up to you guys so much. You and your girlfriend are very sweet for letting them interrupt you."

Elizabeth felt a warm flush creep up her cheeks at the insinuation, and felt it further rise as Will failed to correct her.

The dusk air was much colder than Elizabeth had expected, and Will's car was a good walk away. Elizabeth buttoned her coat as high as it would go, and stuffed her hands into her pockets. It still wasn't warm enough.

"May I?" Will held out his navy scarf that he'd unwound from his neck.

Elizabeth looked up at him with wide eyes, as he draped the scarf around her and gently knotted it, adjusting it to rest snugly over her neck and chin. It struck Elizabeth how large his hands were, yet how gentle they were too. Elizabeth burrowed her head into the folds of Will's scarf. It was still warm from his body, and smelt deliciously of his aftershave.

They walked to the car in relative silence, each lost in their own thoughts, and concentrating on staying warm. Once in the car and driving home, Elizabeth was struck with the realisation that she hadn't felt awkward with the silence this time. In fact, she didn't feel awkward around Will at all, she felt completely at ease. Content, even.

Is this the beginning of something serious? Elizabeth questioned herself. The thrill that coursed through her when she imagined the answer being 'yes' left her in no doubt. She was falling for Will Darcy.

As Will pulled into the student parking lot, he sighed and frowned. "I hate to end on such a bland note, but are you able to take notes for me tomorrow? I have a meeting with coach right after weights and can't make the lecture."

Elizabeth felt a pang of disappointment, but quickly rallied her spirits. "Sure! The pitfalls of being captain, hey?!"

"Yeah, exactly. Thanks Elizabeth. For everything. You've turned out to be much better company than I ever thought."

"Likewise, Will."

He looked like he was about to say something, and Elizabeth desperately wished he would. Looking at him earnestly, Elizabeth willed him to talk.

"Elizabeth, I- um, You-" he paused, then looked down.

"Have a good night, Elizabeth."

"You too, Will" Elizabeth smiled softly in understanding.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and comments- I'm glad you love this version of Darcy... I'm pretty partial to him myself! Please continue to ask for clarification on bits of the story, sometimes I forget that you're not as familiar with this set of characters that live in my head! I've read your points, and revisited areas of the story that needed clarification, so thank you! Several of you have questioned why Lydia is with Wickham. In my head, Lydia sees him as a bit of a sugar Daddy. She's ambitious, and willing to stop at nothing to break into the acting world, and sees Wickham as her Golden Ticket to get there (because he's a lying liar who lies.). I'll try to flesh Lydia out some more!**

**The reviewer asking about Georgiana, yes, she is older in this story. Will is 3-4 years older than Elizabeth, and 'Georgia' is 3-4 years older again. **

"Please, Lydia! You have to believe me!"

The pretty redhead sat across from Kitty and Elizabeth at the breakfast bar.

"I don't have to do anything!" She scoffed. "And besides, your story is hardly convincing. You were told by 'someone' that 'some girl' had her career ruined by Jeremy's unprofessionalism. Until you cough up more concrete information, I'm not buying it." She folded her arms and stared defiantly at Elizabeth.

"Lyds, we're worried about you!" Cried Kitty. "You've dropped out of school and you owe Jeremy thousands of dollars in agent fees, and cosmetic surgery bills!"

"Jesus Kitty" muttered Lydia. "thats the last time I tell you anything confidential." Her eyes blazed. "You're making me out to be a lost cause! Yes, I dropped out of school, because it totally wasn't what I thought it would be, and I need to be available for casting calls and modelling shoots, and medical procedures. NOT because I'm a no-hoper. And YES, I've spent money I don't have, but Wickie keeps reminding me that it's not a LOAN, it's an INVESTMENT."

"An investment in what?" Muttered Elizabeth to herself. Her stomach clenched every time she heard him called 'Wickie'.

"ME, of course." Lydia glared at Elizabeth. "Wickie knew I wouldn't get many jobs unless I was at least a D cup, and he was right about my cheek fillers and lip implants too. Once I've had the boob job the offers are just gonna start flying in." Lydia smirked. "Wickie thinks we'll be a team, that I'll split my income with him because he helped me start up." She shook her head. "I'll pay him back his initial 'investment', stay with him for a bit so he doesn't think I just used him for his money and his connections, then cut him loose. Then I'll be rich, famous and free to date whatever hot young thing I like!"

Kitty shook her head

"You're playing with fire, Lydia." Said Elizabeth softly. "We have your best interest at heart. And Jeremy Wickham is NOT it. Please, Lydia. Stay away from him. He's bad news."

"No!" Cried Lydia. "He's not! He's been nothing but helpful. He's the only one that's shown any support for my acting career." She shot a pointed glare at Kitty who visibly cringed. Lydia's eyes narrowed. "I know you have a thing going with Will, Elizabeth. He's poisoning everyone against Wickie and apparently that includes you too. I know the whole story though! Wickie told me!"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at Lydia's dramatic declaration. 'I highly doubt that,' she thought.

"Oh yes!" Cried Lydia. "I know all about your precious Will and how his family cheated Wickie out of a commission. He tried and tried to get Will's sister a job, and when she finally got one, her family refused to pay him his cut! And THEN, Will further cheats him by blacklisting him in the sports world. Wickie is TEN times the man your Will is, Elizabeth. Wickie even had enough integrity to just keep quiet about what actually happened, despite everything the Darcy's have put him through."

"He's lied to you, Lydia." Elizabeth said gently. Lydia was starting to get a wild look in her eye.

"He didn't lie! Did Will badmouth him? YES! Have the Darcy's threatened legal action over his sister's potential earnings? YES- I don't know specifics but I've seen the court summons. Luckily, Wickie was able to get out of it, and it never went before a judge, but his story adds up!"

'No it doesn't!' Elizabeth wanted to scream at her. 'But I promised I wouldn't mention specific details, and I can't break my word to Will.' Her head kept repeating.

"Did you really think I'd ever believe a thing you say about Wickie, knowing you're sleeping with Will?" Lydia continued, her nose wrinkled in disgust and then she shot a disdainful look at Kitty. "I should have known you'd follow along, as you always do, Kitty." She sneered. "Pathetic, really."

Kitty's lip trembled. "Don't say that, Lydia. Just don't."

"I have nothing further to say here." Said Lydia in an angry voice. "If you can't accept Wickie, you aren't going to accept me. See you later."

Lydia stormed from the apartment and Kitty burst into tears.

"We tried, Kitty." Elizabeth sighed, putting her arm around the sobbing girl. "Stupid, foolish girl! He's going to destroy her, and she won't even see it coming!"

*o*o*o

Mary was out at band practice, and Jane was out with Charlie, so Elizabeth curled up next to Kitty on the couch with a punnet of ice cream to share. Kitty's eyes were still red from crying, but she'd calmed herself in the half an hour since Lydia slammed the door.

That same door quietly and slowly opened, and Jane walked in. At first, Elizabeth mistook Jane's faraway look as dreamy reminiscence, but as Jane got closer, Elizabeth's heart seized. Jane looked stunned, and on the verge of tears.

"Charlie..." She began, before retreating into silence once more.

"Jane! What's wrong?" Elizabeth was frantic with worry. "Charlie...? Charlie what? Is he ok? What happened?"

Jane finally looked Elizabeth in the eye and in a strangled voice, whispered "Charlie broke up with me."

Elizabeth's heart dropped, as Jane sank bewildered into the couch. "I thought everything was great..." She mumbled.

"Oh Jane..." Elizabeth's voice cracked. "I'm so so sorry."

Kitty handed Jane the ice cream, which she absentmindedly scooped into her mouth.

"I feel like I've been hit by a bus." She said blandly.

"You didn't see this coming?" Asked Kitty gently.

Jane shook her head sorrowfully. "Maybe I should have. I let my guard down, maybe I should have kept more alert.."

"No!" Cried Elizabeth. "I SAW you two yesterday. There were no signs of reluctance on his part. You were acting so sweet together. In fact it was so sweet that Will had to look away..." Elizabeth trailed off as an unpleasant thought entered her head. Will was meeting with the coach this morning... 'NO!' Her heart screamed. Will wouldn't do that. But a gnawing feeling began to grow inside Elizabeth.

"Did Charlie give a reason why?" Elizabeth asked nervously. She almost didn't want to hear the answer.

Jane nodded sadly and a tear rolled down her cheek. "He met with coach Matlock this morning, to discuss his bad game on the weekend." Elizabeth's chest seized. "Coach Matlock made it very clear to Charlie that this is an important year for him, and that there's scouting reports and job offers at stake." Elizabeth's heart sank. She'd heard Will utter practically the same thing only a day earlier. "Charlie said that he can't be letting distractions interfere with his basketball right now, and that he owes it to himself and to his team to be 100% focussed. If he doesn't attempt to reassess his priorities, the coach will bench him." Jane burst into tears. "They all think I'm the reason Charlie hasn't played well! The coach, Will, even Charlie himself!" She sobbed. "He called me a distraction, Elizabeth. What kind of a guy says that?"

A guy like Will Darcy, thought Elizabeth, a fire blazing in her eyes. What on earth had been said in that meeting this morning between Will and his coach? Was Charlie there too, or did he get informed of the decision after the fact? Poor Charlie, it sounded like he'd had his hands tied in this instance. Still- now was the time to comfort Jane.

"Oh Jane- I'm sure he didn't mean it to sound so harsh. I doubt he thinks of you as a distraction. I'd go so far to say that he loves you!"

"Well he loves basketball more then." Sniffed Jane. "I pity the person who chooses basketball over love."

As do I, thought Elizabeth, picturing a pair of pale blue eyes.

"I never liked basketball as a sport, anyway." said Kitty, placing her arm around Jane. Comforting Jane seemed the perfect balm for Kitty, still smarting after Lydia's attack.

"Looks like we'll need more ice cream" Elizabeth said ruefully.


	12. Chapter 12

Elizabeth tossed and turned all evening, her mind and heart being pulled in different directions. Jane's story implicated Will's involvement somehow in hers and Charlie's break up, and Elizabeth struggled to process this. Initial disappointment in Will gave way to adamant denial that he'd been involved, then shifted to doubt and worry that he had, and anger and confusion over why he would interfere. Around and around went Elizabeth's thoughts, and she was struck with the unnerving notion that perhaps she didn't know Will Darcy well after all. Sleep finally came for Elizabeth only when she resolved to seek Will out the next day and ask him about it.

*o*o*o

Elizabeth walked across the grassy quadrangle to the practice gym, where Patrick said they trained most days until 4pm. Checking her watch, Elizabeth settled down on a nearby bench with a book. She knew she could have called Will, having exchanged numbers, but this wasn't a conversation she wanted to have over the phone. She pulled her scarf up around her ears and prepared to wait. The sun was starting to wane, and the crisp late-November air was starting to settle on the dewy grass.

She began to hear voices, and some of the players burst out of the gym carrying their big training bags. They saw Elizabeth and nodded acknowledgement before continuing on. Patrick came out next.

"Elizabeth!" He called. "Hey! What's happening?"

"Hey Patrick, doing good- you? How was practice?"

"ugh, coach is flogging us for losing the game last weekend. I'm so sore!" He grimaced. "What are you doing here? I don't normally see you round here?"

"I uh, have those psych notes for Will. He asked to borrow them since he couldn't go to the lecture yesterday." Elizabeth felt foolish for telling Patrick such a weak cover story, but although Patrick smirked, he didn't comment.

"Oh right. Well, he'll be out in about five or so. He was just jumping in the shower as I left."

"Great, thanks Patrick."

The door opened once more, and Charlie shuffled out. He caught Elizabeth's eye, and his face crumpled. He gave her a quick wave, and rushed away, his head down.

"Wish I knew what his problem is." Said Patrick, staring after Charlie. "The guy was like a different person today. Didn't speak to any of us, but trained like a mad man. He was so intense, it was like he was waging a war on himself. We were all worried he'd injure himself".

Elizabeth stared thoughtfully at Charlie loping away in the distance. Was Charlie motivated to get back on track with his basketball, or was he lashing out at everyone for being forced to give up Jane?

"Look- I'm gonna go, so you can give those notes to Will without an audience. Bye!" He chuckled and ducked away before Elizabeth could retaliate. "Bye Patrick!" She called, with a grin on her face. She turned back to the practice gym just in time to see Will walking through the doors. Mistaking her smile for him, he smiled back.

"Hi Elizabeth- you waiting for me?"

"Uh yeah. I have those notes for you." Elizabeth handed them to him, their fingertips brushing slightly. Elizabeth felt a tingle jolt through her, and she could have sworn Will took an extra breath.

"Thanks." He said slowly. "You didn't have to deliver them though, especially at this time of day." His brow furrowed. "Were you waiting long? You look cold."

"I'm fine." Said Elizabeth, gathering every ounce of courage she had. "Listen Wil, there's something I've got to ask..."

"Ok, shoot." Will looked puzzled and slightly worried.

"Did you have anything to do with Charlie breaking up with Jane?"

Will reeled back. "He broke up with her?" He ran his hand through his hair and muttered softly to himself "well that explains his mood this afternoon then."

"So you didn't know?" Elizabeth felt hopeful.

"Well, I didn't think he'd break up with her! Geez!"

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. "What DID you think he'd do?"

Will sighed unhappily. "I thought he'd just cool things off a bit, take a step back. They were getting so serious so fast, and Charlie was suddenly not talking about playing in Europe anymore, and was constantly talking about Jane. I didn't think he'd go so far as to end things completely though!"

"Oh Will." Said Elizabeth sadly. "What did you do?"

"I spoke with coach yesterday. I told him that as the captain, I spoke for all the boys in thinking that Charlie needs an intervention. His head isn't in the game- and it's been like this all preseason- and he's letting the team down. But mostly, he's letting himself down. Charlie and I, well, we've been dreaming of playing professionally for years. I know lots of kids do, but for Charlie and me, we have the potential to actually do it! I know that sounds arrogant, but that's not what I mean. I mean that Charlie and I have the rare chance to make our dream a reality, and I can't sit by and watch him squander that chance. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, it does, but you haven't stopped to consider if that's still what he wants. Maybe he doesn't dream of playing professionally anymore! Maybe his dreams have changed, and include Jane."

Will looked unconvinced. "I highly doubt that he's suddenly abandoned his lifelong dream. For arguments sake though, let's say he had. Why then did he break up with her?"

"Because he was practically forced to!" Elizabeth exclaimed exasperated. "He doesn't want to let the team down, Will. You've made him choose between his own happiness and his teammates, and I just don't see how it was any of your business!" Elizabeth's voice was raised.

"It is my business when my team is affected by one guy who can't get over his infatuation with a girl!" Will retaliated loudly. "Jesus- if I can do it with you, he should be able to do it with Jane. If he can't, maybe it's for the best that they're finished." He stopped suddenly, as a look of horror passed over his face at what he'd just unwillingly admitted.

"What did you say?" Elizabeth whispered.

Will exhaled slowly. "I like you." He admitted. "Really, like you. You're in my head all the time. It's hard for me to concentrate, but I know I need to stay focussed right now and can't be distracted by superficial stuff. Basketball has to be the top priority. But it's so hard. I wish I wasn't attracted to you, but I am." He looked down. "If I'm feeling all of this, and I'm not even dating you, then what must Charlie be feeling?"

Elizabeth stood stunned at this revelation. "You like me, but wish you didn't?" She uttered slowly, desperately trying to control the quivering rage in her voice. "You think of Jane and I as superficial distractions?"

"You know I didn't mean it to come out insulting, I'm just trying to tell you honestly how it is for me. My dream - Charlie's dream- requires complete dedication and focus. You don't understand because you're not an athlete!" His voice was anguished.

"Oh I understand plenty- Will Darcy!" Elizabeth fumed. "You're so foolish that you think love will interfere with your dream. You're so wrong! Love nourishes dreams! You don't have to choose between the two. In fact, one benefits the other! You have done your friend a huge disservice, Will. He could have had love AND his dreams. Jane would have encouraged him, supported him and been his biggest fan, but you've forced him to give that up for a hollow chance at stardom. Even if he does get his chance at playing professionally, will he be happy? With nobody to share his success with? You've cheated your friend out of the best thing in his life- you've turned his back on love." Elizabeth's voice wobbled and tears filled her eyes. "You could have had love too, Will"

Will's eyes widened at her revelation.

"You could have had love too, but you wished it away."

Elizabeth turned and walked briskly away, furiously swiping the hot tears from her cheeks on that cold fall afternoon. It wasn't until hours later that she realised what she'd said.

She'd told Will she loved him.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/****N: **

***update: thanks so much for the feedback on this chapter! Much appreciated. I too felt that it wasn't quite the feel I was going for. I've tweaked the text message part a little to try and better show that! ***

**You may be noticing that I'm deviating from the original story line more and more now. Just to be clear, I've made my Darcy 'nicer' and less meddlesome than in canon. He's not really to blame for Jane/Bingley, Charlie Bingley is. I always feel that Bingley gets forgiven too quickly for being spineless and fickle in his attachment to Jane. In my story, he won't get off too easily, the blame is primarily landing on him. BUT Darcy has to have a tiff with Elizabeth, so yes, he admitted his (somewhat justified) involvement in the separation, but more importantly, showed his selfishness in wanting his dream instead of a relationship with Elizabeth. **

**Re: dropping the 'love' bombshell too early, I agree, it's early- even earlier than Elizabeth herself expected. Chalk it up to getting carried away with emotions during an intense argument. Elizabeth's feeling pretty embarrassed about that right now, but I really wanted Will to see just what he was throwing away. **

**Also, I'm not entirely convinced that Elizabeth's action below is in character. But I really wanted her to retract her 'love' statement somehow, because I don't want Will to carry on thinking Elizabeth is just pining over him. Let me know. **

Charlotte burst into the apartment two days later, excited because it was Thursday. "It's game day tomorrow! Who's excited?! Ah, I'm so pumped to watch our guys take on Chatsworth! It's gonna be a rematch- what?"

Charlotte finally noticed Kitty making frantic 'kill' signals across her throat, hoping to shut Charlotte up.

"What did I say wrong...?"

"This is now a no basketball zone." Said Kitty firmly.

"Wha..? Why? Will someone fill me in, please?" Charlotte stood, her eyes darting to the other three girls in the room. Elizabeth turned to her saucepan of pasta, suddenly stirring it furiously. She was still mortified at what she'd said to Will, and couldn't trust herself to talk about basketball without somehow letting that information slip out.

"Charlie broke up with me on Monday night." Jane said, calmly chopping vegetables.

Charlotte's eyes grew wide. "He didn't!"

"He most certainly did." Jane looked up. "I was there." She added cooly, quite unlike Jane.

Charlotte was taken aback by Jane's frosty demeanor, and realised how much hurt she must be feeling. "Oh Jane, I'm sorry! What an idiot he is- you're the best thing that's happened to him!"

Jane smiled sadly.

"That's what I said." Came Elizabeth's voice.

"We're having an anti-basketball party here tomorrow night." Said Kitty. "Charlie broke up with Jane because he had to concentrate on basketball, so it's not exactly our favourite sport right now."

"That's a stupid reason to break up!"

"Also what I said."

There was an uncomfortable silence, before Charlotte clapped her hands together. "So. Party tomorrow night? What do you want me to bring?"

"Charlotte!" Exclaimed Jane. "You love basketball! I can't ask you not to go!"

Charlotte waved her hand. "It's a sport! This is friendship. Anyone who chooses sport over people is asking for trouble."

"Tell me about it," muttered Elizabeth.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. Something told Charlotte that she wasn't referring to Charlie.

"Vodka." Called Kitty.

"Huh?"

"The party. Bring vodka."

Charlotte was about to launch into her house-parent mode, about not condoning under-age drinking, but looked around at the girls. Kitty looked lost, Jane looked heartbroken, and Elizabeth? Well, Elizabeth wasn't her usual self either. Charlotte decided that if ever there was a night to bend the rules, this was it.

"Vodka it is." She nodded. "But this can't leave the apartment."

Charlotte walked to the door, before turning back around. "Oh! Almost forgot why I came here in the first place. Just wondering who's sticking around for Christmas break, so we know who to keep an eye out for."

All three girls indicated they were going home for the holidays.

"Alright then! I'll see you tomorrow night girls! Bye!"

*o*o*o

A few drinks in, and Elizabeth had started to feel loose.

"So Jane!" She said loudly. "You seem so calm- tell us what you REALLY think about Charlie right now."

Jane nursed her drink, which was still half full, and looked up from her phone startled. "Oh, I don't know. I kind of feel sorry for him, to be under so much pressure. Maybe this is a blessing in disguise. This way I wont feel guilty about spending all my free time studying for exams in a few weeks, and he can concentrate on basketball. It's a shame, but at least there's a positive side."

"Jane- you're so nice!" Slurred Elizabeth. "He chose basketball over you- and YOU feel sorry for HIM! Get angry at him Jane! Tell him to grow a spine! I certainly wasn't so nice to Will."

Three pairs of eyes turned to Elizabeth.

"Oh shit."

"Oh you SO can't leave us hanging like that, Elizabeth!" Cried Charlotte.

"Yeah, tell us what happened?!" Said Kitty.

"Nothing nothing." mumbled Elizabeth. "Just that Will sorta admitted having feelings for me, and yesterday I might have told him I loved him. It kinda slipped out before I knew what I'd said. I've never even considered myself 'in love' with him before, so I don't know where THAT came from. Ha- that's rich, coming from a psych student. Must be my subconscious or something..." Elizabeth knew she was rambling in embarrassment.

Everyone's mouths gaped.

"i knew it!" Shrieked Charlotte. "There's been sparks flying between you two since you first met! So, have you kissed him?"

"No! And I'm not going to, because the guy then said that he likes me against his will. Sees me as a distraction, and basically said that 'we' could never be."

"Whoa." Said Kitty. Charlotte winced.

"Oh Elizabeth." Jane wrapped her friend up in a hug. "You've had your heart broken too."

"Yeah, I guess so." Said Elizabeth, before forcing a grin on her teary face. "What's so great about this stupid sport, to make guys choose that over girls as awesome as us?!" They all laughed.

"Their loss!" exclaimed Charlotte, pouring everyone another drink.

"They lost the game." Said Jane suddenly, glancing at her phone wistfully.

The other three cast her sympathetic looks, before confiscating her phone and encouraging her to try Charlotte's new drink concoction. Before long, the whole bottle of vodka was empty.

Mary walked into the apartment, greeted exuberantly by her flatmates and Charlotte.

"Mareeey! Have a drink with us!"

"You guys know I don't drink."

"We do?" Blinked Kitty.

Mary shot her a look. "Whatever. I don't drink."

"Aww, don't be boring, Mary! Sit with us."

Mary tiredly put her music case down and sat. "I'm pretty tired, guys. Game days are pretty big for me. But if you think I'm just boring, maybe I won't bother telling you about the game tonight."

"They lost again. We know. Yawn." Said Kitty boredly.

"Yeah, but everyone was saying how it's the worst game they've ever seen Charlie or Will play. It was a massacre out there."

Elizabeth felt herself torn in two. Part of her felt sorry that Will had had such a horror night, but the overwhelming feeling was one of triumph. She and Jane hadn't even BEEN at the game! That'll teach him!

Mary looked to Jane and studied her intently. "I know you had a falling out with him, Jane. I know I'm not 'here' much, even when I'm in the apartment, but I do know what's going on with you girls. For what it's worth, Charlie looked lost out there Jane."

Jane blinked, and tears spilled from her eyes.

"Thank you, Mary." She whispered.

Nobody noticed Elizabeth frantically texting on her phone.

o*o*o*

After spending the weekend going through her masses of class notes, and vowing never to drink again, Elizabeth felt prepared for her final week of revision classes before taking her mid-year exams. She just had to get through one final class with Will.

Will. Her thoughts turned to the tall, gorgeously handsome, potentially sweet guy that he was. It was such a shame he was fighting his feelings so much, they could really have been awesome together. Elizabeth was hit with a sinking feeling. A feeling that she'd said this to him last night.

Oh God! Had she called him? No, she didn't recall talking to him. A text perhaps? Elizabeth tentatively reached for her phone. She cringed when she saw an unread message from Will.

'_Uh, thanks...Ellie? It's always good to know where we stand. I guess I'll just wish you luck for your exams then. If you can spare it, send us some back. Could really use some good luck right about now. - Will'_

Oh crap! What had she said?! And why did he call her Ellie? That was a nickname only her dad used every now and then. She frantically scrolled to her sent messages, and pulled up the most recent one- sent to Will.

_''Hey will! How's that no-distraction thing working out for you? Heard you lost, sorry. Wasn't there of course. Kinda funny that, huh? here's something to cheer you up. I won't sit near you in class anymore so you aren't distracted. Feel better?bthought so. And I take back what I said bout that love thing. I don't. I'm not loving someone who doesn't want it. Shame tho. thst coulda been kinda cool -Ellie'_

Elizabeth groaned. Oh, as if tomorrow wasn't going to be awkward enough as it was. She re-read his reply, and marvelled at how polite he was, considering what she'd said to him. As cross as she still was with him, she had to give him that. He'd been very gracious. She picked up her phone and went to text him an apology, then stopped.

Will was determined not to like her. That whole conversation still got under her skin, some five days later, and Elizabeth realised that a large part of that was due to her parting comment to him. She wasn't sure if she actually loved him- damn uncensored mouth!- but what really twisted in her side was leaving Will thinking she did. She hated the thought of him out there, imagining her wishing he'd choose her over his basketball. Elizabeth was stronger than that. She wasn't pining over him! She was not going to let Will Darcy get the better of her, and she certainly wasn't going to let him think he was calling all the shots on whether they had a relationship.

In her inebriated state, Elizabeth had been able to do what her sober self hadn't figured out yet. She'd refused Will, just as he had done to her. As embarrassing as her text was, it had given them both what they wanted. Will knew he was safe from Elizabeth, and she felt she'd regained some dignity. To apologise to him now would be rendering her whole text moot. She would take a leaf out of Jane's book and respect the guy's wishes. She would leave Will Darcy alone.

After a long hard stare at her phone, she deleted Will's number.


	14. Chapter 14

Elizabeth cranked up the car stereo, singing along with the Christmas tunes. Her first set of university exams had gone well, and she'd been happy with her grades. Christmas break was upon her, and she was driving back home. Life was good! On top of that, she hadn't seen or spoken to Will in nearly three weeks.

Absentmindedly, she turned the radio volume down as she thought back to the one time she'd seen Will since deleting his number, the very next day at class. He'd turned up late, and had glanced up at Elizabeth. She had turned her head away, but could see from the corner of her eye that he was still looking at her. He slumped into a spare seat next to Caroline.

Elizabeth smirked as she recalled Caroline's face at that moment. Surprise gave way to sheer delight and she turned to shoot Elizabeth a look of triumph. Elizabeth pretended not to notice. All through the lecture, Caroline attended to Will. Leaning in to look at his notes, whispering in his ear, stroking his arm. She batted her eyelashes at him, and flashed him her perfect white smile. And through it all, Will remained nonchalant. Elizabeth couldn't help a smile surfacing. If only Caroline knew how pointless her pursuit was!

As if reading her mind, Patrick had chuckled and leaned over. "I don't think I've ever seen someone as determined as Caroline!" He whispered. "She wants him about as much as he doesn't want her!"

Elizabeth bit her lip to keep from laughing. "I almost feel sorry for her," she whispered back. "She has no idea of the heartbreak she's in for, chasing after him. That boy's a lost cause!"

Patrick looked seriously at Elizabeth. "He sure is. He just doesn't know it yet."

Elizabeth returned his stare. "Yes he does." She had said. "He knows exactly what he's doing. He's a master at burning people."

That was all Elizabeth said, but Patrick seemed to understand. He spoke no more of Will, and when the class ended she was the first out the door after saying goodbye.

That was the last time she'd seen either Patrick or Will. They'd sat the exam a day early, so Caroline loudly announced, since they had to travel that day for a road game. Elizabeth had breathed a sigh of relief. Now she could concentrate.

Elizabeth turned off the highway, and turned up the music once more. She was grateful the weather wasn't miserable, for she really didn't want to spend the holiday break snowed in at Pemberley. She needed this break to get away from all things Will Darcy, and get herself back together. She concentrated on taking in all the familiar landmarks as she neared home, and pushed Will to the very farthest corner of her mind. She was determined it would be a good Christmas, despite what could have been.

Elizabeth pulled into the driveway, marvelling at how much life had changed in the five or so months since she'd reversed out of it.

"Fran! She's here!" Elizabeth's dad bounded down the stairs before Elizabeth had even turned the engine off.

Elizabeth got out of the car and folded herself into her dad's embrace. "Hey Lizzie-bear, it's so good to see you." He said in a warm, genuine voice. "You have no idea how much we've missed you."

"I've missed you guys too." Smiled Elizabeth, hugging her mother.

"Get her bags, Tom! Before she gets herself a cold!" Cried Fran. "How was the drive dear? We were so worried about you, afraid you'd get stuck in a blizzard." She ushered Elizabeth inside.

"Mom!" Laughed Elizabeth. "There were blue skies the whole way here! The drive was fine- totally safe!"

"Is she going on about a snow storm again?" Chuckled Tom, carrying Elizabeth's suitcase.

"Stranger things have happened!" Exclaimed Fran. "Now, who wants coffee and chocolate cake?"

The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent catching up on her parent's news, and filling them in on college life at Pemberley. Over dinner, they listened with rapt attention to Elizabeth's depictions of her classes, and the college in general. Elizabeth apologised for the umpteenth time for not coming back for Thanksgiving, but her parents waved her guilt away. They understood it was a busy time of year, and that Elizabeth would be home three or so weeks later. Fran asked after Elizabeth's room mates, who they'd seen several times when face timing Elizabeth. They'd even seen Charlie once, so Elizabeth quickly informed them that he and Jane were no longer dating. "What a shame." Said Fran, her eyes full of pity. "He seemed a nice young man."

Looks can be deceiving, thought Elizabeth.

Eager to change the subject, Elizabeth turned to her father. "Seen any good documentaries lately Dad?" It was an interest they shared. "I don't think I've seen a better one that that ancient King found in a parking lot!"

"That was a good one!" Her Dad agreed.

"What was the one you watched the other night? You said it was really interesting, and that I'd really like it..." Fran frowned, trying to remember.

"Oh yes!" Cried Tom. "That WAS interesting. Although I only saw the last part of it. I wouldn't mind watching the whole thing. Luckily it's on again tomorrow night."

"What was it about?" Asked Elizabeth warmly. "If it caught your interest, I'd probably like it too."

"It was a documentary on several homes in England, presented by... Hmm, someone Reynolds? I think? Anyway, they took you through a couple of the old homes in the English countryside. You know, the grand manor types. But instead of just panning the camera around each room, they actually researched the families that have lived there over the generations and share their stories. Fascinating stuff."

"Sounds interesting, dad."

"Yeah, I'm glad I found it. I was just flicking through the channels, and heard them say 'Pemberley.'' At first I thought they were talking about your school, Ellie, so I stopped to watch, but then I realised they were talking about some place in England. It was pretty interesting though, so I watched it anyway."

Elizabeth had turned pale. "The documentary was about an estate called Pemberley?" Elizabeth fought hard to keep her composure.

"Yeah! Isn't that something? No connection to the school that I know of."

"No. No connection."

Her parents raised an eyebrow. "You know of this place, Elizabeth?"

"No, not really." Elizabeth looked away before she put her foot in it further. Oh, was she never to escape Will Darcy?!

*o*o*o

"Lizzie-bear! That documentary starts in five minutes!" Elizabeth's father's voice bellowed up the stairs.

Elizabeth poked her head out of her room, spying her Dad's eager face.

"Thanks Dad, but I think I might give it a miss. Reading a pretty good book right now..." She trailed off as she saw her dad's crest-fallen face.

"Oh, well, ok then. It'll just be me and your mom then." He turned to walk back to the den, and Elizabeth felt ashamed. She rarely saw her parents now, and they obviously missed her company acutely. She couldn't bear to upset them.

"Hold on, Dad. On second thought, I'll be right down."

Elizabeth and her dad entered the darkened den just as the introduction music began. Three bowls of ice cream and three mugs of hot chocolate sat on the coffee table, with her mom waiting expectantly on the couch. Elizabeth smiled softly. Even if the documentary was about Will Darcy himself Elizabeth would still grit her teeth and watch it for her parents sake.

She took her traditional spot in an armchair and soon lost herself in the documentary. The presenter, Cynthia Reynolds had a lovely lilting accent that Elizabeth could listen to all day, as she spoke of the different counties in England, their proximity to London and what each was known for. The scenery was breathtaking, and Elizabeth found herself falling in love with the region.

She was engrossed as Ms Reynolds walked them first through Blenheim Palace, then Chatsworth House. She showed the art work, the fine furnishings and lavish grounds, but her main focus was discussing the families who had lived there. Elizabeth could hardly believe that such places were actually people's homes, they were so grand.

The program paused for a commercial break, promising to return to showcase the estate of Pemberley.

"I think they saved the best til last, having seen the other two now." Said Elizabeth's father.

"They certainly are lovely estates," chimed Fran. "I wouldn't mind travelling if I had a place like that to stay in!"

"Right, well I'll just go and win the lottery so we can!" Joked Tom.

"Can you believe that these are people's HOMES?!" Cried Elizabeth.

"Yeah- makes our little cottage seem like a shoebox." Said Tom.

"What does anyone need so much space for?" Elizabeth asked. She was determined not to think well of the Darcy's of Pemberley.

"Who knows? But it would be lovely to live somewhere that has so much history attached to it." Said Fran wistfully. Elizabeth recalled Will saying a similar thing.

The music started, and the camera panned up the majestic estate of Pemberley. Elizabeth's jaw dropped.

When Will had mentioned his father having an estate, she pictured a large two storey house on a sprawling block of land. It seems she had vastly underestimated Will's English home. Elizabeth struggled to think of the enormous building as a house- for at four storeys high and at least five house blocks in length and width it was quite the fortress. With a handsome, welcoming facade, the sandstone building rose proudly among the beautiful rolling hills and valleys of Derbyshire. As the camera took in the landscape, Elizabeth couldn't help laughing in disbelief. Will's estate had its own lake, and its own woods. And not just miniature versions. Pemberley estate was grand in all senses of the word.

"My word!" Breathed Fran, as Cynthia Reynolds took them inside Pemberley's rich yet restrained furnishings.

"Pemberley is extra special," explained Cynthia, "for the portion of the house open to the public is free of the mod-cons that simplify life, yet are so anachronistic. In essence, if the Darcy family from the 1800's were to reappear in their home today, not much would have changed." She then pointed out various curious tools and knick knacks that would have been everyday objects back in the early eighteen hundreds, before coming to the most enormous library Elizabeth had ever seen.

A man's voice was heard, as the camera moved about the room, struggling to taken in the sheer volume of books. "This room is my personal favourite," the voice said. "For it is the work of many generations, and I feel a sense of connection to each of them when I come and sit here."

The camera now showed the man who had been talking, and Elizabeth knew instantly who it must be, even before the text at the bottom displayed his name. _George Darcy- current owner of Pemberley. _Will's father. It was like looking at an older version of Will.

"So the Darcy's are voracious readers then, judging by the size of this library."

"Well, some more than others. There was probably one particular standout contributor, my ancestor Fitzwilliam Darcy. He lived at the turn of the nineteenth century, and about half of the books in this library were purchased by him at some point in his life."

"My goodness, that's extraordinary! Whatever did he do with them all, that must have been thousands of books!"

"Do you know, I've never actually tallied them, but I believe you're right. Both he and his wife, Elizabeth, were passionate readers, and a lot of the books were purchased as gifts for her. Both Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth lived until well into their eighties- that's quite remarkable for back then- so that's quite a span to be collecting books!"

"Indeed it is. I can see why this is your favourite room."

The program then showed some footage of elaborately furnished bedrooms, an elegant dining room set ready for dinner and displaying some model eighteenth century traditional dishes of food. Then George Darcy was shown again in a beautiful, light filled room, where an exquisite golden harp filled one corner, and a sleek dark grand piano took pride of place in the centre of the room. Overstuffed couches were arranged about the room to see the piano.

"The music room." Said Will's father proudly. "Music has always run deep in the Darcy family, although few have been so talented as Georgiana Darcy. She was actually the sister to Fitzwilliam, the 'voracious reader' as you call him, and it was he who gifted her this piano. See the inscription here? She of course took it with her when she married but upon her death it was returned to Pemberley, where it has resided ever since. Fortunately for us, Georgiana's husband was a cousin of the Darcy's, and we have been eternally grateful to the Fitzwilliam family for returning such a precious heirloom to us."

The tour went on, and detailed how the estate was inherited. Unlike some unfortunate families, whose properties were forfeited if no male heir was produced, Pemberley would always pass to the eldest Darcy daughter, if no sons were born. Given that it was still in the Darcy name, Elizabeth supposed that hadn't happened yet. And it wouldn't happen with the next generation, either, Elizabeth realised. An overwhelming thought struck her. Will would one day inherit this, for he had never mentioned having an older brother. The thought made her head spin and she became cross. It had just got harder to forget Will Darcy.


	15. Chapter 15

Christmas Day dawned grey and frosty. A light layer of snow blanketed the outside world, and the air was heavy with snowflakes. Elizabeth watched the snow drift lazily to the ground and was thankful she had nowhere else to be on this beautiful but wintery morning. The smell of cinnamon wafted upstairs, sending Elizabeth hurrying down the stairs. There was something so comforting about traditions, and Elizabeth had shared cinnamon scrolls with her parents on Christmas morning for as long as she could remember. Tucking into one, Elizabeth wished each of her parents a Merry Christmas.

"So, what's the plan for today then guys? Lazy lunch at home?"

"Oh, no! We've been invited to the Long's for Christmas lunch!" Fran Bennet exclaimed. "Their son Lucas is home for the holidays, you'd remember him? He's about your age." She shot Elizabeth a meaningful glance.

Elizabeth vaguely remembered Lucas Long as a scrawny, skinny kid, and suddenly had an uneasy feeling about her mother's glance.

"I uh, thought we were just doing a quiet family Christmas lunch? Like always?"

"Well darling, we couldn't exactly refuse! Besides, I don't think Lucas has too many friends, so his mother is eager for him to socialise with others. I know you have no need for that, having kept in touch with your school friends, but perhaps you could humour him?"

Elizabeth looked hesitantly out the window. She really didn't want to spend her Christmas Day being pushed together with an awkward practical stranger.

"But Mom! It's snowing! Is it really safe to drive in this weather?"

"Oh Elizabeth! It's nothing more than a dusting! Besides, your father spent all that money buying snow chains, the least he can do is actually use them!"

Unbelievable, thought Elizabeth. She frets about snow when the sky is blue, yet here we are with snow ACTUALLY falling, and she wants to go out in it! Elizabeth shook her head and sighed. There was no other way around it. They were spending Christmas at the Long's.

Elizabeth got herself ready with little effort, not caring overly about how she looked. Fran took in her daughter's lacklustre appearance and smiled gently. "I know you don't want to do this, but think of it as doing a good deed- for Christmas's sake. You might be the only friendly young face this boy has seen in who knows how long."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled half heartedly at her mother.

A half hour later, the Bennets stood on the front doorstep of the Long's, shivering in the snow.

"Come in! Come in!" Cried a woman Elizabeth faintly placed as being Mrs Long. She ushered them into the sitting room, and introduced them to the Goulding couple, and the King couple. It appeared to Elizabeth that the Long's had rounded up any of their acquaintances who had nowhere else to be, in a sort of orphans Christmas. It was shaping up to be an odd, awkward, almost sad little affair.

"You must be Elizabeth." A voice came from behind her.

Elizabeth whirled around to look up into the face of a no-longer scrawny, skinny boy.

"Lucas?"

"Yep, surprised you recognised me. It's been at least ten years since I saw you last, and I sure hope I've changed since then!"

Elizabeth laughed. "Most definitely, as have I, I hope! It was actually the fact that you're the only other one here under the age of fifty that gave you away."

"I can rest easy then!" He smiled. Elizabeth took in his appearance, for he certainly had changed since she last saw him.

He wasn't BAD looking, but he wasn't heart grippingly gorgeous like Will either. He wasn't skinny, nor was he fat, but he wasn't muscular either. Will was muscular- you could see the faint outline of tendons on his smooth forearms. Lucas's eyes weren't the sky blue that Will's were, but were a nice enough hazel colour. His hair wasn't as dark as Will's, and he wasn't as tall. But who was? Thought Elizabeth, before catching her train of thought. Why was she comparing this guy to Will? What was the point of that? She shook her head.

"So, Elizabeth, I hear you go to Pemberley?"

"Yes, first year psychology major. I love it there."

"Yeah, me too."

Elizabeth blinked. "You go there too?"

Lucas gave Elizabeth an odd look. "Yeah, sophmore engineering. I'm surprised that wasn't in my write up. Mom told me to befriend the little Pemberley Freshman. I assumed your mom would have at least told you the basics! The offer loses its appeal if you didn't know I go there too."

Elizabeth looked bewildered. "You were told to hang out with me?!" She squeaked. "I was told that YOU needed company!"

Lucas threw his head back and laughed. "Well, it looks like we've both been played!" Elizabeth narrowed her eyes in her mother's direction, before joining Lucas in laughter. 'At least he's pleasant enough' she thought.

Elizabeth and Lucas passed the day trading stories about Pemberley, and life in general away from Virginia. Despite her initial fears, the day was most enjoyable. Lucas belonged to a fraternity, and had a steady girlfriend named Maria- much to Elizabeth's relief.

"And we're both huge basketball fans!" He exclaimed loudly. "Have you been to a game, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth was about to reply that she hadn't, not wanting to visit the subject, but Elizabeth's father answered for her.

"Sure she has! She went to that midnight thing- and the first game too."

Elizabeth cringed. There was no avoiding the topic now.

"You were at midnight madness?" Lucas smiled knowingly at her. "Wasn't it awesome?! Me and the guys in my fraternity have a section at the games especially for us- we all wear Hawaiian shirts and have our own chants and stuff. It's a ton of fun, hey?"

"That was you?!" Elizabeth laughed, remembering the raucous crowd of guys in equally loud shirts.

"Yep! The Llamda loonies!" He said proudly. "Maria sits with some girlfriends somewhere else. Llamda Loonies is strictly boys territory!"

"So it looked!" Laughed Elizabeth.

"Plus, I don't think Maria wants me around when she and her friends are swooning over Darcy and Bingley." He chuckled. "The way she talks about Will, I'd be pretty worried if I didn't know he was taken!"

Elizabeth felt a deep flush creep over her. "He is..?"

"Apparently so. Why?! Am I breaking your heart?!" He teased.

Elizabeth laughed nervously. "Oh no, nothing like that." She desperately wanted to know more details, but knew not how to ask without giving the wrong impression. Elizabeth ate her apple pie slowly and full of thought.

"Oh hey!" Lucas's voice carried across the length of the table. "ESPN 2 are showing a repeat of the Pemberley game- it started about a half hour ago. Since Elizabeth and I are big Pemberley Peaks fans, does anyone mind watching it?"

Elizabeth was tempted to clarify that she was NOT in fact a big Pemberley Peaks fan, but couldn't think of a way to say so without inviting more questions. The others were more than happy to retire to the den, some to watch the game, others to recline and sleep off the Christmas feast. Elizabeth's mom helped Mrs Long clear the table.

Lucas fiddled with the remote. "Our first two games were shockers," he explained. "Right Elizabeth?"

She merely nodded.

"But we dug deep and pulled ourselves out of the funk. We've strung a few wins together since then. Darcy and Bingley- our best players- are back in form, and Fitzwilliam seems to have found his place in the team too."

"Patrick's doing well?" Elizabeth clapped her hands together in delight.

"Yeah, for a new kid." He smiled at Elizabeth. "You know him?"

"I uh, yeah. He's a nice guy, I'm glad he's doing well."

Lucas looked thoughtfully at Elizabeth. "You haven't watched our games too closely then, if you didn't know how Fitzwilliam is doing. Too busy watching Darcy and Bingley, eh?!" He winked at her, and Elizabeth suddenly bristled. It rubbed her the wrong way how Lucas referred to the players by surname only, and used 'we' and 'our' when referencing the team. It felt both so impersonal, and so possessive at the same time. It implied a sense of ownership over these players, which Elizabeth did not feel comfortable with. Was Lucas the type of fan that Will hated to talk to? Elizabeth had a strong suspicion he was, and Elizabeth could start to understand how Will had felt around the fans. Heck- Elizabeth wasn't even on the team and had only encountered one such fan, on one occasion, and was already feeling rankled.

"Alright, you got me." Snapped Elizabeth, more defensively than she meant. "I'm not really a fan of the sport. My House Parent is a fan, and brought us along to watch the midnight madness. We managed to get some tickets for the first game, but that was it. I'm really not much of a fan, I just watched mainly to see my friends play." Lucas raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth's use of plural, but didn't mention it.

"I think I'll go help with the washing up." Elizabeth muttered standing up

"No stay." Said Lucas apologetically. "Sorry if it sounded like I was attacking you. It's obviously a sensitive topic, but at least see how your buddy plays. I read he plays a really good game this one."

Elizabeth acquiesced and sat once more.

Lucas was right. Patrick was having a good game, yet Charlie and Will were the standouts. They seemed to be involved in nearly every play- scoring, drawing a foul, assisting with a shot, pulling down a rebound... The commentators were always saying their names. Elizabeth wasn't sure what to make of their stellar performances.

Elizabeth's father walked into the den with a cup of coffee just as Charlie was shooting free throws.

"Hey!" He said, his eyes growing wide with recognition. "That's Charlie! He's the boy we met- in your apartment!"

Elizabeth cringed. Every pair of eyes in the room were now on her. None were rounder than Lucas's. Elizabeth cursed her dad and his fantastic memory for names and faces. "Yeah, Dad. that's Charlie. JANE'S friend" she added emphatically. "I guess I never mentioned he played basketball."

"Hey Fran!" Yelled Tom. "Come see this! Elizabeth's friend Charlie is on tv! He plays basketball!"

Fran rushed in and clucked over Charlie, claiming him such a sweet, friendly boy. Elizabeth felt beyond awkward, and Lucas looked on in amusement.

"I suppose you're gonna tell us you know Will Darcy too!" He teased. Elizabeth flinched.

"There's a Darcy who plays for Pemberley?" Queried Tom. "What a funny coincidence, eh Ellie?"

"Why is that a coincidence, Ellie?!" Lucas teased.

"No reason" she snapped, not appreciating his use of her nickname.

Fran quickly explained the documentary from a few nights previous. "Now, which one is this Darcy boy?"

"That one there, mam, number 40." Said Lucas, pointing at the tv.

As if on cue, the camera showed a close up of Will, and Elizabeth felt her stomach flip flop, and her heart race faster. Having not seen him for close to a month, the feeling overwhelmed Elizabeth.

"My- what a handsome boy he is!"

"Yeah, most girls think so, Mrs Bennet." Lucas grinned ruefully. "Luckily for us regular guys though, he's got himself a model girlfriend. Thanks to her, we're in with a chance with the ladies!"

Seizing the moment, Elizabeth spoke up. "He's dating a model?" she asked in a voice that trembled with both heartbreak and disbelief.

"Yeah, Maria reads about it in the gossip mags. Been speculation for ages, but apparently it was recently confirmed. They never mention his name, only hers, but the photos clearly show its him. Oh, what's her name? Foreign sounding- the model- you know. Super thin, almost sickly looking, but she's killing it. Anne something?"

Elizabeth suddenly recognised who Lucas was talking about.

"Anne de Bough?"


	16. Chapter 16

Just breathe, Elizabeth. Breathe in. Breathe out.

The thought hit Elizabeth like a sledgehammer, leaving her breathless and with physical pain in her chest. Will has a girlfriend?

No! She screamed inside. That's impossible! Isn't it? Lucas must have made a mistake!

Elizabeth excused herself and went to the bathroom. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she googled Anne de Bourgh, lately signed as a Victoria's Secret model. Photo after photo of the model popped up as Elizabeth frantically scrolled through them. Photos of Anne showing her long willowy frame in skimpy underwear, close up photos of her perfect face modelling lipgloss, or mascara, or WHATEVER. About ten photos in, Elizabeth let out a choking sob. A grainy photo loaded on her screen of Anne with a very tall man wearing sunglasses and a 'Pemberley' cap. It was definitely Will. And they were definitely holding hands.

Elizabeth clicked on the link, and pulled up a news article. It showed several grainy photos of the pair, reportedly taken recently, eating at a restaurant, then walking down the street, then holding hands. The story also showed photos of them together wearing different clothes, some summer, some winter. In one photo, the pair were embracing, and in another, he had his arm around her. Each photo was like a slap in the face, a knife in the heart. It was hard not to come to the same conclusion as Lucas and Maria. It certainly looked like Will had a girlfriend, and had done for a while.

She began a dialogue in her mind.

He said he liked me!

Maybe he does. That doesn't mean he's single.

He told me he doesn't have time for a girlfriend.

Maybe he lied.

No! Will hates lying.

Was he lying to spare my feelings, by saying he was focussing on basketball?

No- he brought up the attraction first.

Maybe Anne de Bourgh made an offer he couldn't refuse.

But it looks like he's been dating her for a while, even before we met.

Maybe she wasn't officially his girlfriend then.

A guy would be crazy not to want to date her.

Maybe he's finally found someone better than basketball.

If only it was me.

The last thought nearly bowled Elizabeth over. After all his comments and trying to push her away, she still wished she could be with him. What was she- a glutton for punishment? Elizabeth hung her head. She'd always prided herself on not being a fanciful type of girl, fiercely independent and not pining after an unrequited love. Yet here she was, on Christmas Day of all days, sitting in a strangers bathroom with a broken heart over a man who didn't want her. Elizabeth hated the patheticness of it all. She hated Will for turning her into this girl.

Splashing her face with water, Elizabeth took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and tried her best to look the strong, independent, I-don't-need-a-man-to-be-happy woman that she willed herself to be. Her bravado remained unshaken until her phone beeped late at night, with a text from an unknown number.

_Merry Christmas, Elizabeth. -Will. _

*o*o*o

"How was your break, Elizabeth?" Jane asked, after the pair hugged.

"Good" Elizabeth lied. "Quiet, but good. It was nice to get away from Pemberley for a while. You?"

"Yeah, it was nice to get away, but I'm glad to be back." She laughed. "My Christmas was anything but quiet. With four younger sisters, I felt like I was back on work experience in the classroom!"

"Oh, I'd forgotten about your sisters! Some are quite young, aren't they? Christmas would be hectic with little kids around."

"Yeah, I love them, but their exuberance wears on me after a while!" Jane's face turned serious. "Plus, Charlie kept calling me."

"He did?" Elizabeth didn't know whether Jane thought this a good thing or not, so refrained from commenting.

"He wants to get back together." Jane furrowed a brow. "I'm not sure that I want to."

Elizabeth nodded. "What did Charlie say?"

"Basically that he was a fool to break up. He's been talking a lot to Will, who pointed out that he's played up and down since breaking up."

Elizabeth's heart thudded at Will's name. "What does that mean?"

"I asked the same thing. Apparently, Will pointed out that he's had good and bad games regardless of being with me. Charlie actually said 'I'm gonna play like shit sometimes with or without you, it might as well be with you.'"

"Oh how romantic" Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Jane sighed. "I do get his point though. His performance has nothing to do with having a girlfriend, so he regrets throwing that away."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, I can see that. It makes sense that Will would be the one to say that too."

Jane looked at her puzzled. Before she could ask Elizabeth what that meant, Kitty burst through the door.

"Elizabeth!" She cried. "Have you SEEN this?!" Without so much as a hello or a 'Merry Christmas' to either Jane or Elizabeth, Kitty had flung the magazine at the table where the two girls sat. It was folded open to the page showing the story Elizabeth had seen on her phone.

Elizabeth merely nodded, while Jane picked up the magazine in curiosity.

"That's Will!" She exclaimed, before her eyes widened, looking to Elizabeth. "And that's that model- always in her underwear... "

"I know."

"They're.. Dating?" Jane looked up in disbelief.

"I know!"

"But he told you-"

"I know."

"and then you told him-"

"I know."

"Oh."

"There must be a mistake..."'Jane said softly.

"I don't think so," sighed Elizabeth.

"Yeah, the pictures look pretty real to me." Said kitty. "Sorry, Elizabeth. I know you like the guy. How you doing?"

Elizabeth put on a smile she didn't feel, and claimed to be fine. "Plus, I shouldn't have any classes with him this semester, so I don't have any reason to see him. I'm sure that in time, I'll see him as a common, indifferent acquaintance."

Kitty looked doubtful, but a quick look from Jane had Kitty looking resolutely in Elizabeth's direction. "Well, good for you Elizabeth. Don't let the guy get you down!"

Elizabeth nodded uncomfortably. "So Kitty, how was your break?"

Kitty sighed dramatically. "Well, Lydia's mother was so cross with me that Lydia didn't come home for Christmas. Like, how is that MY fault?! How am I meant to compete with Jeremy and Beverly Hills anyhow?" Kitty crossed her arms in a huff. "She practically ruined my Christmas, constantly insinuating every time I saw her that I'd let her down."

"Lydia didn't go home for Christmas?" Elizabeth asked cautiously.

Kitty shook her head. "It's meant to be a surprise, but she and Jeremy have gone to Los Angeles. Lydia got a call up for a movie role, so she and Jeremy are basing themselves there for a while, while she shoots the movie. She wants to surprise people with it when it's done. She keeps going on about what a great joke it'll be to take all her friends to the film and not tell them she's in it." Kitty pouted. "She always said she'd take me with her when she went to California. But when I was waiting for her at the airport to fly home, she sent a text saying she was going to L.A instead. She'd never even bought a ticket to go home! That's the last I heard of her." Kitty said sadly.

"Oh Kitty, I'm sorry." Said Elizabeth, putting her arms around the girl. Jane hugged her as well.

*o*o*o

Semester two began smoothly enough, and Elizabeth felt energised about her classes. They were shaping up to be really interesting, and no Will Darcy in sight. To her delight, Patrick was again in one of her classes.

"Hey hey!" He grinned. "It's been a while- especially after seeing you weekly! How was your Christmas?"

Elizabeth grinned back. "Really good, thanks Patrick! It was great seeing my parents again, and catching up with high school friends. Yours was good too? At least I know it was basketball wise. I caught a repeat of your last game before Christmas- you played amazing!" Suddenly Elizabeth was recalling the rest of that game, and was back at the moment where her heart broke apart. Will was taken. She wasn't good enough for him.

"Yeah, thanks. I was due a good game, so pretty stoked it happened sooner rather than later!" He looked sideways at Elizabeth with a grin. "You know, for someone not interested in basketball, you pay a lot of attention, to be watching games on your Christmas break! I wish I could say it was because of me, but I think we both know it's because of W-"

"Don't!" Shouted Elizabeth, causing the people seated in front to turn sharply. Elizabeth slunk down in her chair and whispered hoarsely "Don't say his name. Just please. DON'T." To her absolute dismay, tears pricked her eyes. She blinked them away furiously, but the damage was done. The wound was opened once more, and her heart lay shattered.

Patrick looked startled at such an uncharacteristic outburst from her. "Anything you say, Elizabeth." He said quietly, looking at her with concern.

The lecture finished, and Elizabeth raced from her seat, not trusting herself to even utter goodbye without bursting into tears.

"Elizabeth, wait!" Called Patrick rushing after her. So blinded by a weeks worth of unshed tears, Elizabeth ran head long into Charlotte Lucas. "Elizabeth!" She cried. "What's wrong?" She noticed Patrick hurrying behind her. Elizabeth shook her head emphatically and wrenched herself free from Charlotte's grip before escaping down the hall, leaving a bewildered Charlotte standing with a dismayed Patrick.

*o*o*o

"Oh Jane- I am so embarrassed!" Groaned Elizabeth. "I can't believe I over-reacted so much!"

Jane stroked her hair. "I'm sure you didn't over react."

"Poor Patrick", she murmured. "He must think I'm crazy."

"I'm sure he doesn't think that."

"...and Charlotte too! I practically wrestled myself free. And over what? Will stupid Darcy. I don't understand it Jane! I can't bear to know he's out there thinking I'm not good enough for him. It's like I'm being slammed each time I remember he had a girlfriend. Whenever I hear his name I see those pictures again, and my heart is ripped out once more. I hate that he has this power over me. How can I make myself not care?! WHY do I still care?"

Jane hesitated for a long time before answering. "You care because you want his good opinion." she said softly. "You like him, Elizabeth, and you want him to like you too. There's no shame in that."

"There's also no point either." Said Elizabeth sadly. "He's with Anne De Bourgh. You've seen her. I don't stand a chance. At least basketball wasn't something I could be compared with, or compete with."

Jane was spared a reply by Charlotte knocking on the door. "Hey? Is Elizabeth here?"

"I'm here, Charlotte." Elizabeth sniffles. "I'm so sorry about just before, I don't know what came over me."

A look from Jane brought Elizabeth's eyes to the floor.

"Patrick said something about Will?"

Elizabeth's eyes shot up. "You spoke to Patrick? How is he? I hope he's ok?"

Charlotte offered a small smile. "He's fine. We've just spent the last fifteen minutes comparing notes on you."

"Sorry?"

"You know, filling in the blanks about your story."

"Charlotte! That's a pretty big invasion of privacy!"

"Oh relax- I didn't tell him anything he didn't already know, and same for him." Charlotte paused. "He's a really nice guy, Patrick. He thinks a lot of you Elizabeth."

"He's a good friend." Elizabeth looked at her warily. "And what 'notes' did you agree on then?"

"That you're into Will, and that he's pretty smitten with you." Charlotte said matter-of-factly. "And if you'd both just get over yourselves maybe you'd stop being miserable."

Elizabeth laughed a bitter laugh. "Nice summary, but there's a pretty big part of the puzzle that you're missing."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Will already has a girlfriend."

Charlotte's eyebrows shot up. Clearly this was news to her and Patrick.

"It must be a mistake!"

"See for yourself." Elizabeth tossed the magazine to Charlotte. Elizabeth waited while Charlotte read the article, her eyebrows alternating between frowning and raising up.

"This is what upset you today?" Said Charlotte, a look of sympathy crossing her face.

"More or less." Elizabeth mumbled.

"Has he confirmed it?"

"Charlotte! Like I'm going to ask him point blank if he actually has a girlfriend! Last time we spoke, he was pretty much telling me he didn't have time for one! How awkward would it be now to ask and hear him say yes!" Hot tears pricked her eyes again.

"I'm not buying it." Charlotte said firmly. "He likes YOU, I've seen it, and I've heard it from what you've told me, and what Patrick has said."

Jane nodded. "I agree with Charlotte, Elizabeth. Will was so lovely to you, and admitted off his own back to having feelings for you."

"And if there's one thing I know about Will Darcy," continued Charlotte, "it's that he's not a player. He wouldn't be acting that way if he was already with someone else."

Elizabeth sighed. "I initially thought the same thing. But how else can you explain it?"

"Ask him!" Charlotte cried.

"But what if I don't like the answer?" Elizabeth whispered. "I don't think I could bear it."

Charlotte looked at her intently.

"It's gotta be better than this though. Right?"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: thank you all once again for your reviews! Quite a few of you have mentioned wanting to hear Will's POV in the story, and now seems a good point in the story to give that a try. It wasn't something I'd originally planned to do, but let's see where it takes us. Enjoy!**

Ever since he could remember, he had loved the sound of shoes squeaking on the basketball court. For some, it was a nails down a chalkboard sensation, but for Will Darcy, it was the sound of his childhood. Born in Derbyshire, England, to an English father and an American mother, Will and Georgia hadn't always been surrounded by basketball. It was only when their mother dragged her two year old son and six year old daughter back to America and away from their father that they were introduced to the sport.

Lady pushed Georgia into whatever "American" pastimes she could think of, to eradicate the English influence that she'd always despised, and basketball stuck. It was a sport Georgia was good at, and put her awkward height to good use. When Will became old enough to play, he had already been watching Georgia play for several years, and had a head start. His natural ability and strong work ethic soon saw him rise above his peers and it wasn't long before he began making a name for himself in basketball circles. College scouts were watching him closely as soon as he became a teenager, hoping that he'd continue to grow taller and be able to compete as a power forward, the position that he favoured the most.

Will and Georgia returned to England every summer, but as their basketball careers began to blossom, the trips became shorter, and the time spent with their father became more strained. He always showed a keen interest in what his son and daughter were doing, but George Darcy lived in a completely different world to his children.

When Will was twelve, and Georgia sixteen, Lady suddenly married the life coach she'd been visiting. Bill Collins was wealthy for giving lofty advice that had no actual point or purpose, and was largely rehearsed to be adapted and applied to whichever client he was seeing. Will shook his head every time he heard Bill's ridiculous sermons, but the unloved, directionless housewives he saw seemed to lap it up. For whatever peculiar reason, he adored Lady. Being a single mother no longer enjoying the luxuries she had in England, Lady saw the merit in this, and quickly married him and moved the family into his Park Avenue apartment. Bill Collins was an utterly absurd man to live with, and George Darcy was ever grateful for his arrival, for it spurned the children to increase the frequency and duration of their visits to England just to escape the man.

Will stared out at the snow blowing across the New York streets as the phone rang in his ear.

"Hi, Will!"

"Hey Georgie, Merry Christmas!" Will smiled at the screen.

"Same to you, Will. I can't see you yet... Oh wait- there you are!"

The pretty blonde girl beamed at him. "It's so good to see you again, it's been at least a month." She wrinkled her nose suddenly. "Hey- are you at Mom's?"

"Yeah-" Will sighed "I only get three days off, but needed to get away from school. New York was only a few hours away, so I drove up." He shrugged. "She and Bill are going out for lunch somewhere, so luckily I'll hardly have to see them. And you'd better look out, if she hears you calling her 'Mom' she'll flip."

"That's why I do it!" Georgia laughed. "But for your sake, I'll behave. It's easy for me, I just have to hang up. I can't believe they're leaving you alone on Christmas Day! What's so important that they can't spend time with you?!"

"It's some charity thing. Not exactly my scene- having to rub shoulders with all these 'rich and powerful' types." He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure our mother would rather brag about me to the mayor than watch me sit silently next to him!"

Georgia groaned. "Oh, it's one of those thousand dollar per plate events, is it? Yeah- I know the ones, and you're right, totally not your scene!"

"Got it in one, sis."

"I wish you could come here for Christmas Will."

Will felt a pang in his chest. "So do I, Georgia. So do I."

"So what ARE you going to do for Christmas?"

"Well, I'm talking to you, aren't I?!"

"You know what I mean. Geez Will. Nobody should spend Christmas alone! Don't you have any friends to lob on, or better yet- a girlfriend's house to be brought home to?!"

A troubled look crossed his face, and Georgia instantly felt sorry. "Will? What's up?

"Those journo's are at again, reporting us as a couple."

A sympathetic look came over Georgia's face. "Anne?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "It's gotten worse since she signed with Victoria's Secret, I think it is. They follow her everywhere."

"Have you seen her recently?"

"Yeah, she drove down from New York a few weeks back."

"How's she going?"

"Yeah, as best she can. It's hard now she's recognised in public, it frustrates her a bit."

"I bet. How's her mom?"

"Not good at all. That's why she came down. They've just said it's terminal."

"Oh Will, I'm so sorry. Cancer's such a bitch. Poor Mrs de Bourgh. How long has she got?"

"Only one to three months, they've said."

"Oh, poor Anne. She must be devastated."

"Yeah, she really is. I don't even know what to say to her, all I can do is be there for her when she needs me."

"You've always been a good friend to her, right since you were little kids. I'm sure that means more to her than words. Hey- could you spend Christmas Day with her?"

"Nah," said Will slowly. "They've brought Mrs de Bourgh home now, and I don't want to intrude on their last family Christmas together."

"Well, you might as well be family, Will! You're practically her son, for all the time you spent at the de Bourgh's over the years! She practically raised you! But I can see your point."

Will looked so sad and lonely and utterly lost, that Georgia's heart broke for him.

"How's basketball going, Will?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Will looked up in surprise. He purposely never mentioned it around his sister. "I don't really want to talk about basketball, G." He said in a defeated voice. "It's just- what's the point... "his voice broke away.

"What's going on, Will-o?" Georgia asked. "You're never half hearted about basketball."

"I don't know. I've had a few bad games lately, nothing too crazy, just shots not falling. And the people are so quick to turn their backs on you. One minute you're winning, the next you're scum under their shoe. Why am I busting my ass for that?"

Georgia gave a painful nod, and Will realised that what he was saying was exactly what she'd encountered too. "Sports is a fickle game." She said softly.

Will sighed. "Exactly. And I'm starting to see that I've focussed my whole life around something that will never love me back."

Georgia raised her eyebrow at the word love. This was an interesting turn. "Is there something that will love you back, Will?"

"I think I've made a huge mistake, Georgia. I've turned my back on the one real person in my life, because I thought I had to choose between her and basketball."

"Was she making you choose?"

"No. That's the worst part. I decided myself that there wasn't room for her in my life. I am the idiot who tried comparing her to a game. I actually told her she was a distraction."

He shook his head.

"And what did she say to you?"

"She took back her feelings for me. I realised too late that she has nothing to do with my basketball performance. I'll win some, I'll lose some. But if I had her, I'd always be winning. What an idiot, huh?"

"ahh, my baby brother is nursing a broken heart." Smiled Georgia sadly.

"Elizabeth's is broken more." Will looked away. "She couldn't even look at me last time I saw her. I hate having made her feel this way."

"Her name is Elizabeth?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just a funny coincidence. The History Channel recently shot a documentary on Pemberley, and they researched the family with Dad. You know the Fitzwilliam Darcy, of the library and the piano?"

"Yeah- the one you always tease is my namesake, even though my name is William, not Fitz- William?!"

"Exactly!" Georgia giggled. "Well, guess what his wife's name was?"

"Elizabeth?" He chuckled half-heartedly at the coincidence. "Well, at least one William Darcy got his Elizabeth," he muttered.

"Hey Will? Just talk with her. Apologise, but let her feel whatever she needs to feel. She's hurting, and you need to respect that. It may take time, but she'll come around."

"Thanks Georgia. Love you."

"Love you too. Say hi and Merry Christmas to Mo-Lady for me. Here's Dad."

Half an hour later, Will hung up the phone. His mother and Bill had gone out already, and the house was silent. For most of the afternoon, Will ummed and ahhed over what to do next. Should he call her? No- too forward, she was probably busy anyway. An email? Too impersonal. It would have to be a text.

With trembling fingers, he selected her name from his contact list, and stared at the empty text bar. Message after message got typed out, then deleted. Finally, he settled for a simple Merry Christmas text, and closed his eyes and hit 'send'.

Will went about the rest of his day, eating left over pizza and watching old Christmas movies. His phone sat beside him, taunting him with messages from everyone but HER. Lady and Bill returned, and gave him a customary greeting, but Will was in no mood for his mother's lectures and Bill's reprimands at being rude to his mother, and stalked to his room without a thought. Finally, unable to keep his eyes open any longer, Will crawled into bed, taking his heartbreakingly silent phone with him.

*o*o*o

"Yo! Darce-Vader! Have a good few days off?" Patrick dropped his gym bag to the floor and began prepping for practice.

Will finishing taping his ankles and scowled at Patrick. "When are going to stop calling me that? You know I hate it!"

"When you lose the serious attitude and actually crack a smile, man" came the immediate reply. "I know you can- I've seen you smile before. In psych, mainly!" He ducked as the roll of ankle tape was thrown at him.

"You're an ass, Fitzwilliam!"

"Right back at you, Darcy."

The two grinned at each other.

"Ah ha, that's better! So what did you do on your three days off?" Patrick asked his teammate.

Will shrugged. "Went up to my mother's for a few days in New York. Nothin crazy. You?"

"My folks are in town, stayed here for Christmas."

The two men looked up as Charlie shuffled into the locker room. He had a far off look in his eye.

"Hey man," said Will hesitantly. "Good break?"

"Not now." he muttered, looking pointedly at Patrick, who had almost finished dressing.

The moment Patrick left for the court, Charlie turned to Will.

"I took your advice, and told her I've realised that her being in my life has nothing to do with my basketball performance. I apologised to her, and it didn't work!" He wailed, and pouted like a small child denied a chocolate bar.

Will surpressed a smile. "geez, Bingley! Surely you didn't think it would be that easy! You told her she couldn't be in your life anymore! You can't expect a girl to take that lying down!"

Charlie frowned. "But you said-"

"Charlie! I wanted you to regain your perspective! Maybe slow things down! Shit- I didn't think you'd cast her aside completely! Of course she doesn't want to see you!"

Charlie hung his head. "I've been so stupid and selfish. Focussing solely on what I've wanted, I never even considered her wishes. I just did what's best for me, or at least what I thought was best for me. Look where it's gotten me."

"It's in our nature, bro. To be at the level we're at, we've had to put ourselves first." Will slapped his friend on the back. "it's a complete shake up to think of someone else, huh?"

Charlie nodded morosely. "So what do I do? How do I get her back?"

"Listen to her, even if she says things you don't want to hear. She's hurting so much from the things you said, and she has every right to hate you right now. Respect her feelings." Will was looking into the distance, lost deep in thought. "And show her how wrong you were. Important people in your life should never be pushed out for a sport that can't love you back. She was right- it doesn't have to be one or the other..."

"Uh, thanks, Darce." Said Charlie, with a confused look on his face. "Not sure on the specifics, but pretty sure I understood your general meaning." He gave his friend a nudge, and Will came out of his reverie. "C'mon, time to get back to work."

Will shook his head and followed Charlie out to the court. He'd have to talk to Elizabeth once she was back on campus, somehow.

*o*o*o

"You know, as nice as it is to have the place not looking like a ghost town anymore, the start of semester brings back all the crazies." Patrick grumbled as he and Will made their way across campus.

"Tell me about it." Said Will, rolling his eyes. "They live and breathe it more than we do!"

"Speak of the devil... Here comes one now." Patrick muttered. "I hate this guy- he gives me the creeps. He knows more about me than I do."

Will saw who he meant, and groaned as it became obvious he was making a beeline for them.

"Hey Darcy! Hey Fitz!" He said eagerly.

"Uh, heyyy," said both guys, neither recalling his name.

"Great games over the holidays, fellas! You guys and Bingley really stepped up! Man, we needed that win!"

"Yeah, thanks." Said Will dismissively, looking past the fan's head, implying that he was in a rush to keep moving. The fan did not take the hint.

"Oh hey Fitz- we have a friend in common!" The guy beamed, and Patrick looked bemused at his eager attempt to strike up conversation.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah- Elizabeth Bennet! She said she knows you!"

Both Will and Patrick snapped to attention at hearing her name.

"You know Elizabeth?" Will said slowly.

"Oh yeah! Me and Ellie go way back. Our families are old friends. Ellie spent Christmas at my house, in fact." The guy looked smug at having a connection to these basketballers.

It did not escape Patrick's notice that Will flinched each time he said 'Ellie.'

"What's your name again?" Will asked curtly.

"Lucas Long." He said, flattered.

"Right, Lucas. Well, we have to get to practice now, so we'd better run."

"Oh yeah, course! Go team!"

As the two hurried off, they looked at each other in disbelief. "It can't be true?!" Exclaimed Patrick. "Elizabeth and THAT guy are friends? Surely not!"

"She spent Christmas with him?" Will muttered. "And he calls her Ellie? Nobody calls her Ellie!" Except me, he added silently, thinking of the text he'd sent in reply to her obviously drunk one. She'd called herself Ellie. Will thought that was adorable. It suited her better than Elizabeth. It didn't sound adorable when coming out of Lucas's mouth.

Will drew his lips into a thin line and frowned.

"Earth to Darcy!" Patrick practically shouted.

"What? Huh?"

Patrick laughed. "Oh God, you're a lost cause. Just hearing her name and you drift off into la la land. Now what's the deal with you two?"

"Nothing! How did y- I mean, what makes you think I was thinking about her- uh, who are we talking about again?"

"Nice try, Darcy! Now, if there's nothing going on between you and Elizabeth, mind if I have a crack?! Whoa- easy man!" He said as Will stepped in front of him, glowering. "Just jokes- just jokes. We're just friends, she's not my type. Plus, nobody else stands a chance when you're around."

Will relaxed.

"What's going on, Will?" Patrick said seriously. "I love that girl- not like that- but yesterday she ran from class in tears at the mere suggestion of your name."

Will felt his heart drop to the floor. "She did?"

"She did. Her friend says that she really likes you, and I know that you like her, and I refuse to believe you were stupid enough to tell her she wasn't good enough to be with you. "

"I never said that!" Will cried. "I just said that I couldn't be with her because I had to focus on basketball!"

Patrick looked bug eyed at Will. "You told her that you were putting basketball first! How can she not construe that to be second best? As in- not good enough?!"

Will sighed. "You're right. I know I stuffed up, and I'm trying to make it right."

"Well try harder! I don't want to have to chase crying girls out of class all semester!" Patrick chuckled at the sorry state his friend was in, thinking he thoroughly deserved it. "You know, Will, for someone so smart, you're incredibly stupid."

"Thanks, Patrick. Coming from you, I know it's sincere."


	18. Chapter 18

"So what are you doing for your birthday, love?"

Elizabeth cradled the phone to her ear with her chin as she hurriedly packed her bag.

"My birthday? Oh right- that's two weeks away. Um, I don't really know Mom. I can't say I've thought about it much. Probably just dinner out with friends. Why's that?"

"Just wanting to make sure you aren't spending it alone. It'll be your first birthday where I don't see you..."

Elizabeth smiled as she shoved the last of her books into her bag. "You'll see me, Mom! Unless you don't want to FaceTime your only child on her birthday!"

"You know what I mean, Elizabeth!"

"Sure Mom! Hey, I've got to run. Call you later?"

"Sure thing. Love you kiddo. Have a good day."

Elizabeth rushed out the door to make her class on time. Arriving right on time, and fairly out of breath, Elizabeth plonked down next to Patrick. He looked up and smiled, and was about to speak when the professor began his lecture. As Elizabeth fumbled to get her notebook out, Patrick slid a pice of paper to her.

_Didn't think you'd want to sit near me after last week._

Elizabeth smiled and wrote back.

_Didn't think you'd want me to either! So sorry..._

Patrick chuckled softly and picked up his pen. _So we're good? _

_We're good. _

_You spoken to W.D?_

Elizabeth frowned. _No_..?

Patrick shook his head in frustration. _Never mind. P.S. Can I have Charlotte's number? Please? :)_

Elizabeth flashed a huge grin before writing down the number for him. He grinned sheepishly in thanks.

The lecture ended, and Elizabeth turned to Patrick. "Patrick, I'm so sorry for last week. I was an emotional idiot, and I know I made you feel bad. It had nothing to do with you, it's my own issue to sort through."

"It's cool, plus, I kinda get where you're coming from. It's not my place to say more though."

"Ok?" Said Elizabeth puzzled. "It's not like you to be talking in riddles."

Patrick changed the subject effortlessly. "I met an old friend of yours the other day, Lucas? I think his name was?"

Elizabeth groaned. "Average height, green eyes, big basketball fan?"

"The biggest."

"Ugh. He told you we were old friends?"

"You're not?"

"Not unless meeting him once as a kid and then again with your parents on Christmas Day counts as good friends."

"Ha! We KNEW you wouldn't be friends with a fanatic like that!"

"We?"

"Yeah, Will was with me."

"Great." Elizabeth mumbled. "He knows I'm friends with you and Charlie, if he thinks Will knows me too the guy will never leave me alone."

"He's bothering you?" A dark look crossed Patrick's face.

"Oh no, nothing like that. He just keeps pestering me for you guys to sign stuff, or if I can get him free tickets, that kind of thing. I guess he's more ballsy than I gave him credit for- if he's now introducing himself using a connection to me. I suppose I should have realised that when he asked my mom for my phone number." She shuddered. "Are all fans that annoying?"

"Some are, yeah. Some have no concept of boundaries."

Elizabeth nodded. "No wonder he brushes them all off." She murmured.

"What's that?"

"Oh nothing. Hey, are you free in two Tuesday's time? It's my birthday, so I'm trying to get a little group together to go out for dinner. If you're free, I'd love you to come along." Elizabeth grinned cheekily. "Charlotte will be there!"

"You're a devil, Elizabeth! Count me in!"

"I try! Have a good week Patrick!"

"You too!"

As Elizabeth walked off, her phone beeped. It was a text from a number she didn't recognise. _Hey, are you free for a coffee sometime this week?_

Elizabeth frowned, before replying back. _That depends. Who are you, and how did you get my number?_

Her phone was silent for several minutes, before a reply came back. _Never mind. _

She put her phone away and walked off, not noticing Will watching her from a distance, now fully aware that she'd deleted him off her phone, and probably her life.

*o*o*o

"You gave Patrick Fitzwilliam my number?"

Elizabeth looked up from her text book in surprise. "Yeah- just this morning. Was that ok?"

Charlotte smiled. "It's fine- but give a girl a heads up! I nearly fell over when he called to ask me to dinner!"

"He called already?!" Elizabeth's eyes went wide. "Charlotte, I'm sorry. I was going to mention it tonight. If I'd known he'd call so quickly I would have texted you straight away."

Charlotte's eyes sparkled. "He called me straight away?!"

"He must have! He's obviously really into you!"

Charlotte let out a giddy giggle. "Oh, this is unbelievable! I never thought someone like him would go for someone like me!"

"Now Charlotte, I don't want to hear you talk like that." Elizabeth admonished. "You're a beautiful person inside and out, and he's just a regular guy. A nice guy, but don't you go putting him on a pedestal because he plays basketball. Treat him like a normal person and remember that you deserve happiness just as much as anyone."

Elizabeth gave her friend a squeeze. "He's a wonderful guy, Charlotte. Take care of him."

Charlotte beamed in response.

*o*o*o

Another week flew by, finding Elizabeth again in class with Patrick.

"So, I hear you had a great date with Charlotte, she won't stop talking about it."

Patrick smiled bashfully. "She's great. We had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad. She's a sweetheart, and you're the type of guy who'd treat her right. I just hope she didn't turn into fan-Charlotte!"

Patrick laughed. "She mentioned you saying as much. I did tell her that there's nothing worse than dating a 'fan', but we didn't even mention basketball. I think we talked about everything but. School mostly, and how she's wanting to do a post grad here next year. She's really smart, hey?"

Elizabeth was surprised. She hadn't heard of Charlotte's plans to stay on at Pemberley. She smiled at Patrick's eager enthusiasm for her friend.

After the lecture finished, Patrick turned to her. "You must have spoken to Will by now..?" Patrick's eyes were almost pleading.

Hearing his name knocked Elizabeth off kilter. "No Patrick, I haven't seen him. Why do you keep insisting that I do? Nothing's going to happen there- he's with someone else and I respect that."

Patrick let out a long frustrated sigh. "Charlotte said as much. Elizabeth, did you ever stop to consider that that stupid article was wrong?"

Elizabeth started. "It's pretty hard to doubt the pictures. They were definitely him."

"Was he actually kissing the girl? Is there any possible other explanation? C'mon Elizabeth, you're a smart girl. Use your critical thinking skills."

Elizabeth mentally ran through the images in her mind. They were in close proximity, but she couldn't recall him KISSING the model in any of them. A look of doubt crossed her mind. Had she rushed to a wrong conclusion? Was the beautiful girl NOT his girlfriend?

"Just talk to him, for Gods sake. I thought he would have tried to speak to you by now. He said he would. He hasn't called?"

"No. I haven't- oh God!" Elizabeth scrambled for her phone, flicking to the text from the unknown number. "Is this Will's number?" She held out her phone.

Patrick looked it up in his phone. "Yeah, that's Will. You DELETED him from your phone? Harsh stuff, Elizabeth!"

"I was hurting, Patrick. The guy had just told me-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know the story." interrupted Patrick. "Important thing is, now you've got his number again. Make it right." He walked off, before calling out over his shoulder. "For ALL our sakes!"

Elizabeth hit 'dial.'

"Hi Will? It's Elizabeth. Is it too late to cash in on that coffee? Or tea, rather? I think we have lots of talking to do. Call me back if you still want to. Bye."

Elizabeth put her phone away, unnerved by the wild beating heart in her chest and the lump in her throat.

**A/N: next chapter, they finally hash it out! Woo, so excited! Now, over to you guys. Do you want the next chapter from Elizabeth's POV? Will's POV? Both? Pretty sure I know your answer, but figured I'd double check!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: both POV's it is! Thanks for weighing in. Enjoy :)**

The phone rang just as Will's lecture finished. It was on silent, but Will could hear it buzzing in his backpack. Rummaging around, he finally found it and pulled it out just as it stopped.

"Damn it." He muttered, looking down at the screen. His eyes went wide as he saw who had called. Elizabeth? He stared at the glowing screen, wondering what she would have said if he'd answered in time. The phone vibrated in his hand. Voicemail notification, he realised. "I guess I won't have to wonder then." It was time to face the music.

He had seen her from a distance that fateful day when he finally mustered up enough courage to ask for a catch up. He knew he needed to talk to her and clear the air. He had done a lot of soul searching over the Christmas break, and had realised that his priorities were all wrong. Seeing his best friend's mom dying of cancer was the reality check he had needed. He had to plead his case to Elizabeth and hope and pray that she'd accept his apology. Will knew it wouldn't be instant forgiveness, and he was prepared to take things as slowly as Elizabeth wanted. He'd settle for friendship, even, and hope that one day it would turn into more. He needed to show Elizabeth that he was a man able to respect and cherish the important people in his life and that he was capable of having a steady relationship outside of basketball.

He had spent days jotting down his jumble of thoughts and feelings regarding Elizabeth, and precisely what he wanted to say to her. He was getting pretty close to knowing what to say, when he saw her across the grassy quadrangle. She looked adorable, with strands of hair peeking out from her turquoise beanie. He loved that colour on her- it was so bright and cheerful, just like her. Her eyes were sparkling, as if she was remembering a joke. Will wondered what it was that was making her smile, and thought how wonderful that would be, making Elizabeth laugh each day. Bouyed by that thought, Will pulled out his phone, threw caution to the wind and invited her to coffee. The worst she can say is no, he thought.

But he had been so wrong.

He watched her glance down at her phone, and saw her frown. Will geared himself up for a rejection when his phone beeped back, but nothing could prepare him for her response.

_Who are you?_

Even now, the words punched him in the gut. Will realised with a sinking heart that she wasn't frowning in disapproval, she was frowning in confusion. She didn't recognise his number? She had deleted him? Will had breathed out, and felt every ounce of hope and bravery carry on that breath, leaving his body. She obviously didn't want him in her life, and as tough as it was, he could only respect her wishes. _Nevermind._ He'd typed back sadly, and resolved to put Elizabeth Bennet behind him.

And then she had called him. She must know it's his number by now, if she'd listened to his answering message. That had to be a good sign, surely? She knew it was him, and she'd left a message. His heart filled with cautious hope. Of course, he reasoned, it was also possible that she was calling to abuse him. He'd learnt never to expect the obvious with Elizabeth. His hands were sweating and his heart was pounding at the thought of what she had said to him, and there was only one way to find out. His brow was furrowed as he dialled his voicemail and placed the phone to his ear, his eyes filled with trepidation. Yet as the call went on, the look of anxiety melted into one of pure joy. Will brought the phone down and could scarcely believe his luck. She wanted to see him!

He dialled her number as quickly as his fingers could.

"Hi Elizabeth?"

"Will? I, I uh, just rang you.."

"Yeah, I know. I'd love to meet up. Same cafe as last time?" Shit- did he sound too eager? Slow it down Will, he thought to himself.

"That would be nice... There are.. Things to say." She finally got out.

"I know." His voice was low and soft. "Name the day and I'll be there."

"I have no classes on Friday afternoon? Does that suit?"

Will rapidly went through his week. They played a game on Saturday, so Friday was an important day to seek treatment, rest and prepare for the game. He was about to express his hesitation when he stopped himself. He was being given a chance to prove to Elizabeth that she could be his top priority, and here he was again trying to find a way to make her fit in around basketball. If he stood a chance at undoing the horrible things he'd said, this was definitely the wrong way to go about it.

"Sounds great. What time do you finish on Friday? I'll come and pick you up."

"No need, I can meet you there. Let's say 4pm on Friday."

"Oh, ok. I'll see you there then. And thanks, Elizabeth."

Will Darcy hung up the phone grinning like a Cheshire cat. He was being given a second chance! He'd be extra careful not to blow this.

*o*o*o

Elizabeth sat in the cafe, playing with droplets of tea that she'd splashed on the table. Using the spoon to swirl them around, she was doing whatever she could to distract herself from what she was certain would be a big day in her life. She was beyond nervous as 4pm approached, wondering what Will would say. Did he have a girlfriend? Did he WANT a girlfriend? Did he just want to be friends again? A lump formed in her throat and her stomach was flip flopping. Charlotte was right- anything was better than worrying over the unknown.

A cold wind blew through the cafe as the door opened, but when Elizabeth looked up and saw him, she felt only warmth. Her cheeks flushed and she was certain she must be as red as a beet.

"Hi Will." She smiled. "I've ordered a tea, but didn't know if you wanted one too?"

He smiled. "I'll go an espresso today, I think. Do you want anything else?" He unwound his navy scarf- that she's worn last time they were here- and dropped it on the table before going up to order. Elizabeth hastily wiped up her tea droplets from the table, and did everything in her power not to lean over and breathe in the scent on his scarf.

"Sorry I was a bit late." He sat down with a table number, and looked squarely into her eyes. "It's really good to see you again, Elizabeth." He looked like he genuinely meant it.

"It's good to see you too." Said Elizabeth, unable to meet his eyes. There was an awkward silence until the waitress brought Will his coffee.

"So, Patrick and Charlotte seem to be hitting it off." Elizabeth opened up with neutral territory.

"Yeah" He took a sip of his coffee and grimaced, reaching for more sugar. "He's a nice guy, and she seems nice too." Silence once more.

"They were both pretty insistent that we talk." Elizabeth offered, trying to give him an opening. He was the one who wanted to talk initially, she reasoned.

"Mm hmm." Will stirred his coffe and took another sip, this time satisfied. He didn't say anymore.

Elizabeth was becoming exasperated- why did he invite her to have coffee when he didn't want to talk?!

"I hear you and Patrick met a friend of mine, Lucas!" She began nervously, trying to get SOME reaction from him. His face darkened. Bingo. "I say that in jest, Will." Elizabeth explained hastily. "I've met him a handful of times, I barely know him. I understand he's one of those obnoxious fans that you have to encounter."

Will nodded.

"If you have to be surrounded by guys like him all the time, I can see why you don't want to be socialising with them." She said softly.

Will looked contemplative. "Why does he call you Ellie?" He blurted out suddenly.

"He does?"

"Yeah, he called you Ellie when we met him, and he said you were old friends. I've only ever heard you called Ellie once." His eyes searched hers, as if conveying a deeper meaning than his words implied. Elizabeth closed her eyes. The drunk text. She'd signed off with her dad's pet name for her, and he'd repeated it.

"Lucas must have heard my Dad call me that at Christmas. It was his nickname for me when I was little. It's not a name I invite just anyone to call me, and I hate that Lucas is trying to be more intimate than he is. He's a virtual stranger to me, but I think he sticks around because of you, Charlie and Patrick. He's definitely not one I WANT to socialise with."

"I hoped he wasn't a good friend. That would... Complicate things a bit."

Elizabeth wondered what he meant, her patience starting to waver. "As if things aren't murky enough already." She muttered.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry." He breathed out finally.

Elizabeth looked at him steadily as his eyes looked down. He seemed to be struggling to find the words to say next.

"There are so many things I wish I had said, and so many that I wish I hadn't."

Elizabeth remained silent, not wanting to interrupt his train of thought.

Will ran a hand through his hair as he reached for the right words to say.

"That day- when I told you I liked you, I have so many regrets about that day."

Elizabeth tensed. Surely he wasn't going to bring that argument up again! She stared at him with fiery eyes, daring him to continue.

"It's not what you think- I don't regret what you think, I- Oh God, I'm mucking this up. I'm terrible at speeches." He looked at Elizabeth almost panicked.

Elizabeth smirked at this, remembering his appalling performance at midnight madness. This was definitely on par. Still, she felt sorry for him, to be in so much turmoil. "What ARE you trying to say, Will?"

Will closed his eyes, took a moment to compose himself. "I like you. Even more than I did then, I think. I tried so hard not to, but I couldn't. Then one day I realised I didn't want to. Stop, that is." His voice lowered. "I don't regret liking you, or admitting it that day. What I regret is not acting on it. I torture myself for not responding when you said I'd turned my back on love." He paused. "Your words that day haunted me, Elizabeth. You rightly pointed out that I was turning my back on an amazing chance. I didn't know how wonderful that would be until I realised it had slipped through my fingers. For so long, I'd thought only success on the court would make me happy, but it was always so fickle. A good game meant I was happy, a bad game left me miserable. Yet every time I pictured your face, I was giddy. I spent Christmas alone, Elizabeth. Alone and contemplating our mortality. I know that sounds deep, and horribly cliche, but I finally learned what's important in life, and it's not on a basketball court." He looked into her eyes as he practically whispered now. "It's not on the court, Elizabeth. It's here. It's having people to love who love you back. I'll never muck up my priorities again, Elizabeth. I know we're a long way from being 'ok', if you even want there to be a 'we', but now you know where I stand. I think you're amazing, Elizabeth, and if you'll one day let me, I'd make you my top priority." He breathed out what Elizabeth could only assume was a sigh of relief. Her heart thundered.

"I think you're getting better at your speeches." She said finally, in a tiny voice.

Will smiled tentatively.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Maybe if I felt less I could have." He glanced shyly at Elizabeth, who flushed and looked down. "I was so nervous of screwing thing up further, and I wanted to get the words just right." His shoulders dropped. "Then I knew you'd deleted my number, and I figured you wanted nothing to do with me."

Elizabeth nodded. "That's understandable. I was so hurt and upset by what was said that day, and looking back now I can see that I deleted your number out of anger. You wounded my ego in a pretty big way that day." She looked at Will, sitting across from her looking so large, yet so vulnerable at the same time. She took a deep breath and reached for his hand. He looked up in surprise.

"We've both said things we didn't mean." She admitted softly. "I don't think I love you, but I don't take back my feelings either. I thought a lot about you over Christmas too, and felt so angry at myself that I couldn't put you out of my head."

Will nodded in agreement. "Exactly."

"I had almost fooled myself into believing I didn't like you any more, when I heard about your girlfriend. All these thoughts about you- about us- can rushing back and felt anguish at cutting you out of my life and forever closing the door on that. I had so many regrets then, and couldn't stand the thought of you being with another girl."

"My girlfriend?" Will looked confused.

"Patrick said for me to talk to you about this." Elizabeth murmured. "I heard over Christmas -from Lucas actually- about you and that model, Anne de Bourgh. I saw the pictures."

Will swore under his breath.

"I'm guessing it's not true? Based on what you've just told me, I'd hope you're not in a relationship." They both smiled slightly at her tentative joke.

"No, Elizabeth. Anne is not my girlfriend." Elizabeth felt tingly as Will softly stroked her hand with his index finger. He reached forward and took her other hand in his, cradling it gently. "Anne has never been my girlfriend. She never will be either. There's only one girl I'd give that title to." He squeezed her hands, leaving Elizabeth in no doubt about his feelings. Elizabeth felt as if she could float away with happiness.

"So who is she, Will? She's obviously someone close to you."

"Anne's been my best friend since we were little. My mother was relatively absent during our childhood" he rolled his eyes," and Georgia and I used to stay with the de Burgh's a lot. Anne and I are the same age, and hung out with the same crowd. She was a cheerleader for our games, so we spent lots of time together." Will shifted in his seat. Elizabeth noticed he did that a lot, manoeuvring his long legs about trying to get comfortable.

"Anne was pretty sought after in highschool" he continued. "And I suppose I was too. We spent so much time together that people just assumed we were a couple." he laughed softly. "We tried it for about a week, but it just felt wrong- like dating your sister or something. But it got the others off our backs. The girls thought I was taken, and the guys wouldn't go near Anne if I was around. We never officially agreed to lie, but we stopped correcting people who assumed we were a couple." He shrugged. "Highschool finished, I came here, and Anne signed with an agency in New York to stay close to her parents. Pretty soon she started becoming well known, and photographers began taking her picture in the streets. At around the same time, her mom became sick. It hit her pretty hard, and I came back as often as I could just to be there for her." His eyes became distant. "Pretty soon there were pictures of me and Anne out to lunch, hugging, holding hands, that type of thing, and I was once again Anne's 'boyfriend'. Anne didn't want to go public about her mom being ill, so we never clarified things beyond a feeble statement that we're 'just good friends'."

Elizabeth's heart went out to him.

"Those latest photos, and that in depth story? That was from just after we spoke last. We played in New York, and Anne called me after the game. I was allowed to take a bit of extra time to visit with her, for compassion reasons." His eyes welled with tears. "When those photos were taken, we'd just been to see her mom in hospital. She'd just found out the cancer is terminal. They don't expect her to last til Summer." His mouth twisted into a look of scorn. "Those photos of us 'embracing intimately?' That's a guy comforting his best friend who's saying goodbye to her mother."

"Oh Will, I'm so sorry." Elizabeth felt heartily ashamed of doubting him. He was a true, loyal friend both to her and to Anne.

"Never trust what you read." He said quietly. "Please promise me that."

She nodded with a lump in her throat.

"I left that day knowing that I probably never see Mrs de Bourgh again, unless she outlives the doctor's prognosis. It doesn't look promising though. Anne's said she's sleeping most of the time now." He blinked back tears. "Knowing that someone I love, who'd always been a fixture in my life, is about to be gone made me sit back and evaluate what's important in life." He began drawing little circles on Elizabeth's fingers, which made her heart about to burst. He looked so hurt and alone that all she wanted to do was heal him and comfort him. "Suddenly basketball seemed so insignificant." He smiled sadly. "I'll always be grateful for the last life lesson she taught me."

Elizabeth brought both his hands to her lips and kissed his fingertips softly. "So will I, William Darcy. So will I."

*o*o*o

She's kissing me! He kept thinking over and over, in thrilled excitement. It's only fingertips, but I wasn't even expecting friendship! His head told him to be wary. Wasn't this too fast?

She looked at him bashfully, still holding his hands. Say something, Will! He told himself.

"Elizabeth..." His voice came out as a croaky whisper. Damn! He cleared his throat. He'd just been through the emotional wringer, laying his heart and soul out open, and couldn't take any games. He felt exhausted.

"I- we- what is this?" His eyes searched hers for an answer. "Please, don't do or say anything that you'll regret later. You kissed me- if it was just in sympathy, tell me now. I'm- I'm pretty vulnerable right now, I can't handle having my hopes raised and then dashed. I'm a patient guy. I'll wait till you're sure. Just please, don't do this unless you're sure."

Elizabeth looked back to him with a steady gaze and lifted his fingers once more. "I'm sure, Will" she whispered, and kissed each fingertip individually. "I'm sure."

Will felt as though his heart was about to explode with stars and lights and colours.

"You wanna get out of here?" He asked, smiling genuinely for the first time in a long while.

*o*o*o

Her hand felt tiny in his, and she barely came up to his chest, as they walked through the almost deserted park nearby. He felt an overwhelming urge to protect and care for this precious scrap of a girl walking alongside him. Just as they'd done last time, they talked with ease about all kinds of things. Families, friends, growing up.

"You're from Virginia Beach?" He said surprised. "They have a NBA tryout tournament there in the summer." He looked at her shyly. "Maybe I could visit you when I'm there?"

"I'm counting on it."

The way she squeezed his hand as she said it filled him with a happiness that he'd never experienced through basketball. He shook his head in amazement.

"What are you shaking your head at, Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth asked, sunlight dancing in her eyes. God, she was beautiful.

"I wad just wondering how on earth Charlie could turn his back on Jane- on this. I'll plead ignorance as my defence, but now that I've experienced so much happiness, I'll never let you go."

Elizabeth smiled sadly. "Maybe they didn't have this kind of connection. Not everyone does."

"Then we're the lucky ones."

They walked in companionable silence for a while, as Will worked up the courage to ask something he'd been wanting to for a while.

"Hey Elizabeth?"

"mm?"

"Your name is so.. long. Would it be ok- um, can I- it's ok if not.. Can I call you Ellie?"

She laughed. "I'd like that, Will. Only a few special people get to call me that, and I think you fit the bill perfectly. Are you always going to be so painful about asking me things?"

"Not if you tease me like that." His face was stern, but his eyes were laughing at her.

She laughed again.

"Ellie." He said softly. "My dearest Ellie. Elizabeth is far too serious and formal for you. Ellie is playful and fun- just like you." Their eyes locked.

"Hey Will? It's my birthday next week." Elizabeth wore a devilish grin.

Will mock-groaned "I shoulda waited a couple of weeks then. Now as your boyfriend I have to buy you a present."

Elizabeth looked at him wide eyed, and Will cringed at what he'd just said. He looked at her in worry.

"Too soon for titles?" He said softly.

"I uh, no no. Just surprised I guess." She skipped around in front of him and faced him.

"So, does that mean you'll come to dinner with me and my friends...? Being your- girlfriend, and all?" She grinned coyly up at him.

"I'd love to come, Ellie," he murmured huskily, sweeping her into his arms and kissing her firmly on the mouth.


	20. Chapter 20

"So? How did it go?!"

"Oh Charlotte!" Laughed Elizabeth, turning to Jane and Kitty. "Has she been here the whole time?"

"Yep." Said Kitty, pretending to frown at Charlotte. "We couldn't get rid of her, not without seeing you first."

"Absolutely!" Said Charlotte indignantly, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. "So, is it true? Does he have a girlfriend? What did he say? I'm dying to know!"

Elizabeth kept a straight face, relishing the trick she was about to play.

"I'm afraid he does have a girlfriend, guys."

Jane gasped, and Kitty sighed 'oh no.' Charlotte's eyes went round. "What?! Patrick swore that he didn't! Argh! Guys are so frustrating!" She screeched. "Is it serious?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Yeah, they seem pretty into each other."

"Oh Elizabeth... How are you?" Jane's eyes were so full of love and concern for her friend, that Elizabeth had to come clean.

"I'm absolutely wonderful!" Elizabeth cried, whirling around the apartment.

Three pairs of eyes followed her in astonishment. "Elizabeth? Are you ok?" Asked Charlotte worriedly. "You're acting strange for someone whose guy is taken.. You're acting like you're in lov- oh! Oh!" Her eyes widened and she began jumping up and down.

"It's you, isn't it?!" She cried. "Will has a girlfriend- you just didn't say who! Oh you cow! That's so cruel! But oh my gosh- you're together now?!" Charlotte was speaking so fast that it was hard for the others to follow.

"Yes!" Laughed Elizabeth happily. "We talked. Will's not with Anne, but does want to be with me. We put all the hurt behind us, and are officially a couple."

"Elizabeth, congratulations!" Cried Kitty, giving her a hug.

"That's wonderful." Said Jane quietly, her eyes glistening. Elizabeth felt a pang of sadness for her friend, still hurting from Charlie's rejection. Jane smiled bravely. "I'm so happy for you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth squeezed her hands. "I hope one day I can see you as happy as me." She whispered softly.

"Maybe." Jane looked away. "Maybe in time I will be."

"So I guess I don't need to offer you one of Patrick's tickets for the game then, Elizabeth?" Charlotte broke the sombre mood.

"Actually, could you?" Asked Elizabeth. "Will's mother and step-father are coming down to watch the game, so Will's already given them his tickets. I told him I didn't need to go, but if there's a spare seat, I'd love to surprise him?"

"Of course!" grinned Charlotte. "So- meeting his mother, ouch! How you feeling about that?"

Elizabeth grimaced. "I'm actually not going to say anything to her- and neither are you Charlotte!" Giving her a pointed stare. "That's Will's decision on if or when to say something. I know they're not close, so it's quite possible he doesn't want her to know at all."

"Fair enough." Said Charlotte. "Though I doubt either of you two will be able to hide it."

O*o*o*

Charlotte being Charlotte, wanted to get to the game super early. With an hour before tip off, the girls sauntered into the near-empty stadium and saw the team warming up on court. Charlotte caught Patrick's eye and discreetly blew him a kiss. Patrick grinned bashfully back at her. He caught Elizabeth's eye and winked at her. Obviously Will had been talking. Elizabeth searched for Will- finding him talking to coach Forster, his back to her. The coach slapped him on the back, and Will turned to jog back to his teammates. As he ran, his eyes carelessly swept across the stadium, arresting the moment they landed on Elizabeth. He flashed her the tiniest of smiles before returning once more to intense concentration, but Elizabeth could see the joy written in his eyes.

The stadium gradually filled, and Elizabeth saw Will's mother once more. Her wrists jangled with gold bracelets against her too-tanned skin as she jostled her way indignantly to her seat. Bill scurried behind holding two drinks, their game tickets in his teeth. Elizabeth smirked at the sight of such a couple, but said nothing.

"Your friend isn't here tonight."

Elizabeth was surprised to hear 'Lady' addressing her.

"I'm sorry?" Elizabeth was confused.

"Your friend- pretty blonde girl." Lady huffed impatiently, gesturing to Charlie's empty seats. "Forget it- I shouldn't have said anything. The small talk is more trouble than it's worth." She swivelled back around in her seat as Elizabeth's ire rose.

"No," said Elizabeth in a determined loud voice. "Jane couldn't come tonight. It was lovely of you to remember us, Lady." She smiled sweetly at the surprised woman.

"Just as well." nodded Lady in approval. "Charlie was too preoccupied with HER instead of the game. If he wants to play professionally, he needs to focus solely on his game. That's what I tell my William. You won't see HIM chasing a piece of skirt like that."

Elizabeth could see Charlotte opening her mouth, and Elizabeth squeezed her knee. Charlotte shut her mouth again, her lips drawing together in a thin line. "It's not worth it Charlotte." Elizabeth hissed. She was starting to see where Will's initial idea of success had come from.

The game began, and Elizabeth watched Will play as though he was on fire. He was so energised, and his enthusiasm was infectious. Soon, the whole team were playing in a frenzy of high intensity, and the crowd were feeding off it. It was an easy win for Pemberley.

Elizabeth was careful to clap and cheer for all the players, but her heart soared extra high everytime Will made a basket or stole the ball. People were murmuring around her that this was his career best game.

"Congratulations Lady", Elizabeth called out, as the game finished. "Will played amazingly. You must be so proud."

"Of course I'm proud! My son top scored and had his career best game, while some NBA scouts were watching!" She spoke with scorn, as though Elizabeth should have known all this. "His dream is to play NBA basketball, and he's well on his way there. I'll be so proud of him once he's in the NBA, we both will, won't we Bill?"

Bill's eyes lit up at having his opinion requested. "Indeed, for when else can a parent feel more proud of their child than when they succeed in their chosen field? It is just as much a reflection in the hard work of the parent as much as the child and I think-"

"Yes yes, Bill. We've all heard what you think." Lady snapped, forcing Bill to shut his mouth so quickly Elizabeth actually heard it.

"Well, nice to see you again... What was your name again? Eleanor?"

"Elizabeth."

"Might want to learn that one." Piped up Charlotte, forcing Elizabeth to turn and glare at her friend.

Lady looked at the pair with disdain, before sweeping out of the stadium, no doubt to take Will out for a celebratory dinner.

Later that evening her phone beeped.

_Hey, nice surprise seeing you at the game. Thx for coming. -Wi_

Elizabeth smiled and texted him back.

_Thats ok. didn't want to sms in case you were with your mother, didn't tell her about us. You played such a great game! Well done. Ps you don't need to sign off with your name, you're well and truly in my phone now! :)_

_:D Thanks. I told her._

Elizabeth felt her heart drop.

_You did? How did that go down?!_

_About as well as you'd expect. Still, she knows now. Doesn't matter though. Her and Bill are going skiing in Europe for the next few months, so you won't see her again until the senior breakfast. _

_Senior breakfast?_

_yeah- breakfast honouring the seniors on the team. Our families get to come along, we're presented with stuff, that type of thing. Sometime in March, after the season finishes. _

_Oh- I don't want to think about that yet. _

_Yeah me either. _

_How you feeling after the game? You had some big knocks..._

_Yeah, pretty sore. Going to take some anti inflammatories and try to rest up now._

_I'll leave you to it then. Well done tonight. _

_Thanks Ellie. Good night. Xx_

It seemed so trivial, but those two little letters at the end of his text made her stomach flutter.

_Goodnight Will_ xx

*o*o*o

Elizabeth was usually a ready in twenty minutes type of girl, but tonight she took her time getting ready. Partly because it was her birthday, partly because it was her first proper outing with Will as a couple, and she felt it important to look her best. Dressed in a new coral pink dress, her hair curled slightly and hanging shiny down the length of her back, Elizabeth looked and felt a million dollars.

"You look extra lovely tonight." Will whispered in her ear as he arrived at the restaurant. Elizabeth coloured at both the compiment and the sensation of his warm breath against her neck.

Patrick sat with Kitty and Mary on one side, and Charlotte on the other. Although there was only one person he wished to talk to, to his credit he involved Mary and Kitty in conversation as much as he could. Will had very considerately asked Elizabeth and Jane if Charlie could come too, which Jane agreed to, after some gentle coaxing on Elizabeth's behalf. If the two stood any chance of being friends again, they needed to talk again. It seemed as if that were happening, with Charlie talking animatedly, and Jane listening interested, but cautious. Will spent his time whispering to Elizabeth, smiling at Elizabeth, and gazing at Elizabeth, without her knowing half the time. Kitty looked on wistfully, dreaming that a guy would look at HER the way Will looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked around the table at all these lovely people, and marvelled that she didn't know any of them this time last year. Last year, she had a quiet dinner with her parents. A shadow passed over her face, as she imagined her parents at this moment, wondering what they would be doing and thinking. Not for the first time, Elizabeth lamented being the only child.

Seemingly knowing that she needed reaching out to, Will tenderly grabbed Elizabeth's hand and kissed it, causing her to look up. The pair looked at each other in utter adoration, completely oblivious to the rest of the table. This was met with great amusement from the rest of the table.

Suddenly a familiar yet out of context voice broke Elizabeth's gaze.

"Happy Birthday, Darling!"

Elizabeth looked to the other end of the table, where her parents both stood, bemused and curious expressions on their faces. Elizabeth stood in absolute surprise to greet them, blood rushing to her face upon realising that Will was still holding her hand.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: thank you so much for the lovely reviews! They encourage me to keep going! Just a heads up that the posting might get a little more sporadic from now on. I'm going to try and get this complete by Christmas, but studying, working, renovating and raising three small children (currently on school/kindergarten holidays and going mad because it's just 20 more sleeps til Christmas!) pretty much singlehandedly -it's mid basketball season- might mean there's no free time for ff! Still- that's not your concern, I just want you to know that if I don't get a chapter up for a while it's not because I'm not using my weekend well enough- as one person seemed to imply! I'll do my best! :)**

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?!" Elizabeth let go of Will's hand and rushed forward to greet her parents. "You never travel! I can't believe you're here, and surprising me on top of that!" Elizabeth's eyes shone in delight. "When did you arrive? Wait- how did you arrive? How did you know I'd be here?! How long are you here for?! Oh it's all so unbelievable!"

"Take a breath, kiddo!" Laughed her dad.

"We couldn't stand the idea of being away from you for your birthday" her mother explained. "We'd been toying with the idea of flying up for your birthday week and seeing the sights around here, and finally decided to seize the moment. It was your father's idea to surprise you though."

"You know me and my sense of humour, Ellie-bear!" Chuckled her Dad.

"I remembered when a few of your classes were", continued Fran Bennet, "so I called your apartment during those times in the hope somebody else would answer. Luckily, Jane did! She told us your plans for tonight and agreed to keep our surprise a secret."

"Jane!" Cried Elizabeth laughing, "I'll never trust you again! You kept this from me?!"

Jane merely grinned at her friend in response.

"We had initially thought of contacting Lucas Long to help us out, but your father didn't like that idea."

Tom Bennet shrugged. "The kid just seemed weird, Fran. Besides, if he drove us here, we'd have to include him, and that'd be inviting more people to crash Elizabeth's party." He looked pointedly at Will and said in a low voice "Besides, I believe having Lucas here might have cramped your style, Elizabeth? Hmm?" There was a twinkle in his eye and Elizabeth knew he was teasing her.

Slightly flushed, Elizabeth gave a self-conscious smile. "Well, Lucas has a girlfriend and isn't interested in me in THAT way, if that's what you meant, but you're right. He's not exactly a friend. These guys are." She gestured behind her to the group of people sitting talking quietly amongst themselves. Will met her eye with a half curious, half nervous expression as Elizabeth turned to introduce her parents.

"Everyone? These are my parents, Fran and Tom. Mom, Dad. These are my friends. Some you've seen before on FaceTime. This is Charlotte, my house parent, and Patrick. You've met Kitty and Jane, my housemates. This is Mary, my other housemate. I think you've seen Charlie before too."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, and walked down to the end of the table.

"And this is Will."

Elizabeth's parents finished greeting everyone else at the table before joining Elizabeth by Will's side. He rose to greet them and extended his hand to Elizabeth's father.

"Oh my." whispered Fran Bennet, as Tom Bennet gripped the enormous hand of the young man that towered over him. Elizabeth was used to Will's height by now, but recalled her own thoughts on meeting him for the first time, and knew what her parents were thinking. Will was dauntingly tall.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Will."

"Likewise, sir. Ma'am. Ellie's told me so much about both of you."

As Will turned to help Elizabeth drag an extra table and chairs over for her parents, Elizabeth's parents raised eyebrows at each other. "Ellie?" They both mouthed in surprise.

Everyone sat and resumed their examination of the menu, and dinner was soon ordered. The evening passed mostly pleasant enough, as Elizabeth looked on proudly at her parents, genuinely interested in the guy's basketball season (recognising the three from the tv) to Jane's family back in the Midwest, to Mary's music, and even remembering to include Kitty. It was so nice not to have embarrassing, awkward parents. Well, almost not-awkward.

"Now Kitty," said Fran Bennet after swallowing a mouthful of dinner. "Where's your friend.. The pretty red-headed one? Linda? You two seemed inseparable when we spoke to Elizabeth in the beginning of the school year."

"Lydia." A cloud passed over Kitty's face, as she said her name softly. "Her name's Lydia."

"Lydia! That's right. Not a name you hear everyday. I thought she would be here. She couldn't come?"

"Fortunately not" muttered Charlotte, as Patrick elbowed her gently. There was no love lost between Charlotte and Lydia.

The table was suddenly silent. "Mom, it doesn't matter right now." Said Elizabeth quietly.

"No no, it's ok, Elizabeth." Kitty's voice was stronger and there was a touch of bitterness in it. "I actually haven't heard from Lydia since before Christmas. We used to be very close, but she changed when she met this guy Jeremy. I'd hardly know her now."

Elizabeth sensed Will tense beside her.

"She and Jeremy are apparently living in California, although I don't know what she's doing or when she'll be back." Kitty put on a brave face as Fran looked at her apologetically. "Luckily, these girls have rallied around me and support me. Thank goodness for friends." She smiled, and Elizabeth reached over and patted her hand.

"Here here!" Exclaimed Patrick, raising his glass of soda. "To friends!"

The mood lifted once more, everyone went on enjoying their dinner. Will leaned in to Elizabeth. "Jeremy is Jeremy Wickham, right? Lydia is the friend you told me about?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Did you warn her about him?"

"As best I could, Will. Jane and Kitty did too. But Lydia, she's the most stubborn person I've met. She was determined not to see the bad in him. And now he's taken her to California." Elizabeth sighed, dejectedly. She often wondered about Lydia, what she was doing and whether she was happy.

Will leaned back in his chair, saying nothing, a concerned look upon his handsome face.

The dinner finished, and Elizabeth's friends began to leave. Charlotte and Patrick were the first to go, citing early classes, although Elizabeth suspected they wanted some alone time before calling it a night. Mary and Kitty followed soon after, and Elizabeth felt encouraged seeing Jane agreeing to be escorted home by Charlie.

Elizabeth and Will were left at the table with Elizabeth's parents.

"Will!" said Elizabeth's dad. "Care for a coffee? I feel the need to get to know you better." He smiled genially at the young man.

"Certainly Mr Bennet."

"Please- call me Tom. Or Sir." he chuckled. "Only kidding"

"And me Fran." Said Elizabeth's mother. "Mrs Bennet is my mother in law."

Will smiled and nodded in acquiescence.

"Tom dear, could you order me a cappuccino? I need to freshen up. Elizabeth?" Her mother gave Elizabeth a look that said 'leave the men alone for a minute, your father wants a word with this boy.' Elizabeth comprehended the hint instantly.

"Oh, uh yes. I need to freshen up too." Standing up, she felt Will's hand gently on hers.

"Tea?" He asked. "English breakfast?"

"Please." She smiled, loving the fact he remembered what she drank. "And Dad? Be nice!"

*o*o*o

"So Will." Said Tom, stretching lazily in his chair. "From what I can see, you're dating my daughter."

Will looked unflinchingly at him. "Yes, sir, I am. As of earlier this week. Although, we have known each other since the start of the school year."

Tom nodded. "I also noticed that you call her Ellie." He said. "So she must like you a lot to allow that. I know that you're a basketball player- a very good one- and we both know you're a good looking guy. Surely you must be a popular guy on campus."

Will shrugged. "I guess I get more than my fair share of attention."

"But that means nothing to you." Tom was eyeing him closely, noting the way he tensed when the word popular was mentioned. "You don't care for the attention?"

"No Sir-Tom. I don't care much for it. I'd rather have one genuine friendship than ten false ones."

"Understood. And my Ellie is a genuine one to you?"

"Very much so. She's the most honest and open person I know and I am drawn to her for that." he raked a hand through his dark hair. "Most of the time I get told what people think I want to hear. Ellie caught my attention because she told me what SHE thought- and it wasn't something I wanted to hear."

Tom chuckled. "My Lizzy knocked you down a few pegs eh? That's my girl."

"Yes, she certainly left a lasting impression." Will grinned.

Tom's smile faded and turned serious. "She's a special girl, Will. I know it's early days for you both, but treat her right. I don't want to hear about you moving on to the next girl who bats her lashes at you- yes I know what boys your age can be like, especially sought after ones like you. I'll put it plainly: break my daughters heart, and I'll break you."

"Understood, Tom. I admire your honesty." Will struggled not to smile. He could see where Elizabeth's feisty spirit had come from. "Just to put your mind at ease, I'm not that type of guy. I'm not a player. And Ellie is special- you're damn right about that. I'd be broken myself if I ever broke her heart. Her happiness means the world to me."

"Good man." Said Tom nodding again. "Now- you're a senior. Lizzie-bear's a freshman. What's going to happen once you graduate? I've seen enough of your basketball games to know that you're not going to hang around here for three more years to be with Elizabeth. What are your plans?"

Will sighed. The man had hit on the main issue that kept Will awake at night. "You're right. I'm planning on playing professionally next year, and that could be anywhere around the world. As yet, I don't know where that leaves Ellie and me."

"At least your honest." Tom said thoughtfully.

"I know Ellie wants to be a psychologist, and I fully support her in achieving that goal, even though it means her studying here for another three years." Will sighed. "I know the logical thing would be to break up when I graduate and move elsewhere, but I've experienced life without Ellie, and it's not something I want to go back to. Nor do I want her to drop out of school to be with me either." Tom's face registered relief. "I don't want her to have that regret."

"That leaves you in a bit of a mess, doesn't it?" Tom asked sympathetically. It was clear that the boy thought the world of his daughter, and was struggling desperately to find a way for him to have his dream, her to have hers, and both to have a dream life together.

"I guess we'll have to try a long distance relationship, if Ellie is ok with that." Said Will slowly, hating the sound of it. "We'll just have to hope we survive against the odds."

Tom nodded, and caught sight of the girls returning. "And you know what they say, if it's meant to be it will be."

Will nodded, watching Elizabeth and feeling his heart squeeze in pain.

*o*o*o

"Oh Elizabeth! He's so handsome! And so tall- my goodness! How tall is he?" Fran asked as she applied her lipstick.

"He's six eight." Said Elizabeth, straightening her hair in the mirror. "But don't mention it to him, he's a bit funny with it."

"The poor boy must get asked all the time. I suppose it's not much different to asking a skinny person how much they weigh, when you think about it. And you'd never do that!"

"Right!" Laughed Elizabeth at her mother's reasoning.

"So he's tall, handsome and athletic... You must be quite envied at school, Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth shrugged in denial. "Not really, Mom. Besides, we've only just started dating, so it isn't exactly common knowledge yet."

"Oh Elizabeth! It's obvious from one glance at you two! He's clearly besotted with you, and you with him. Mark my words, if the girls aren't jealous yet they soon will be!"

Elizabeth cringed at the thought- particularly once Caroline found out.

"It's lovely to see you so happy, darling. Hold on to him. He's a keeper." Fran blotted her lipstick.

"I'll try" smiled Elizabeth. "Don't worry, I know how lucky I am."

"You're just as lucky as he is, sweetheart" said Fran, squeezing her daughter affectionately. "Don't forget that. You're good for each other." She looked to the door. "Now, let's go and rescue that poor boy from your father. Goodness knows what's being said out there!"

The two walked back to the table and Elizabeth couldn't help feeling trepidation at the serious looks on the two men's faces. They noticed the girls approaching, and quickly lightened the mood, but Will took a little longer to recover.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Fran with a smile on her lips. "I hope Tom didn't scare you, Will. This is new territory for us I'm afraid. Elizabeth's not introduced us to a boyfriend before!"

"Mom!" Elizabeth's cheeks went red, and Will looked at her tenderly, reaching for her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Just man-talk. Nothin scary about that, right Will?" Said Tom.

"Right. Nothing scary at all."

"So Will." Fran took a sip of her drink. "Where are you from?"

"I was raised in New York, but I was born in England. My father still lives there actually, and I try to see him as much as I can."

"We've never been to England before." Said Fran, looking wistfully at her husband. "Although we've seen some beautiful scenery of it recently on tv. It's really got me interested in seeing the place."

"Really?" Said Elizabeth surprised. "You never travel!"

"We're here though" smirked Tom.

"True." Conceeded Elizabeth. "So why the sudden change?"

"Well, we're getting older, and you've moved out now... It just feels like time to try something new." Said Fran. "We've started watching a lot of travel and history programs on tv, and it's inspired us to start seeing some of the world."

"Mm, like the Colliseum, or the Parthenon, or Stonehenge." Said Tom enthusiastically. "All these wonderful places with so much history."

"I'd like to tour England most of all. Especially some of those grand estates in the countryside that are open to tourists. We watched a program on a few, and the stories they told about the family history are fascinating!"

"Indeed." Said Will, struggling to keep a straight face as Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably. "That is one of my favourite things about returning to England- being surrounded by so much family history."

"Oh, has your home been in your family for generations, Will? How lovely" Fran exclaimed. "I feel terrible, us rattling away on our plans when we should be getting to know you! Tell us about it."

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Mom, dad, you've actually already seen Will's home."

Will looked at her puzzled. "They have?"

Elizabeth nodded. "We all have."

"How absurd Elizabeth! We've never been to England!" Cried Fran. "What are you talking about?!"

There was a moments silence. "Pemberley estate, Mom." Said Elizabeth quietly. "That program you just spoke of? The beautiful house with the lovely library? That's Will's home."

Three pairs of eyes looked at her astonished. "You've seen Pemberley?" Will asked quietly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was cross with you at the time. Then I didn't want you to think I only liked you because you were rich. It's a beautiful place, and I love how dear it is to you, but that's not what's important to me."

"I understand." Said Will.

"So, your father owns Pemberley?" Stated Tom stunned.

"Yes he does. And technically, I'm next in line to inherit."

"Oh my." Said Fran in a low voice. "Oh MY!"

"But please- it's not exactly common knowledge. I don't really want word to get around. I get enough unwanted attention as it is..."

"Understood, son. Well, Ellie! Quite the catch you've made here!" He joked.

"Actually, Tom" said Will looking seriously at Elizabeth. "I think I'm the lucky one." He leant over and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek, as Tom and Fran looked on with a tear in their eyes at how loved their daughter was. "She's one in a million."

"That she is!" Tom beamed. "Happy Birthday, Ellie-bear!".

*o*o*o

"Would you like to see my apartment?" Elizabeth asked her parents as the four piled in to Will's car.

"Tomorrow, kiddo." Smirked Tom, gesturing to Will, who was packing his basketball gear off the backseat and into the trunk. "I think there's a young man there who's had enough of sharing you for one night." He winked at Elizabeth. "Drop us at the hotel and spend some time just the two of you."

"Thanks Dad" smiled Elizabeth shyly.

"No problems, kiddo. It's great to see you so happy."

"I am, I really am."

*o*o*o

"Will? The turn off for campus was back there. You missed it!"

"We're not going there just yet."

"We're not?"

"Nope. We won't be too late though, if you're getting tired."

"I'm ok, just confused..."

"Good." He smiled secretively.

Will turned into a parking lot at a nature reserve and asked Elizabeth to stay in the car. He hopped out, rummaged around in the trunk of his car then disappeared into the parklands. Several times he did this, asking Elizabeth if she was still ok in the car. Elizabeth began to get concerned. Whatever was he doing?

Finally, he came around to her door and opened it, holding out his hand. He walked her down the dark path he'd trodden at least eight times, to a sharp bend.

"Close your eyes." he whispered.

"Will! It's virtually pitch black anyway! There's not even a moon- why do I need to-"

"Trust me. Please?"

Elizabeth obliged and Will placed two hands on her shoulders guiding her around the bend and forwards.

Elizabeth suddenly became aware of soft music playing.

"Open them"

Elizabeth gasped. Candles and lanterns flickered on the expanse of lawn, surrounding a picnic blanket. A beautiful cake sat in the middle of the blanket, with a single candle flickering. "I thought you might like some dancing and birthday cake to end your special day." He smiled.

"Oh Will! This is beautiful!"

"You're beautiful." He said, handing her a small box. Inside was a fine silver bracelet with a nameplate. "_Ellie"_ It said on one side, with a date in August on the other.

"It's the first day I met you." he explained. "At Midnight Madness. My life has been different ever since that day." He slowly put the bracelet on her wrist. "I want you to always know that."

"Thank you, Will. It's perfect." She reached up until her lips met his, and he wrapped his arms around her and deepened their kiss.

"Now, which would you like next?" He murmured between kisses. "Your cake, or dancing?"

"mm, I just want to stay in your arms."

"Dancing it is then." He smiled broadly, his dimple showing.

He turned up the music, before enveloping Elizabeth once more. Her head rested against his chest, closing her eyes and breathing in time to his beating heart. She sighed in complete happiness. There they swayed to the lilting music, long after the forgotten birthday candle sputtered out.


	22. Chapter 22

Elizabeth and Will drove back to her apartment with their fingers entwined.

"Will? What were you and Dad talking about tonight? You were so serious."

Will looked uncomfortable.

"Will?"

"He asked what's going to happen next year, Ellie." Will looked steadfastly towards the road. "Once I'm not at college anymore."

Elizabeth swallowed the lump in her throat. "What did you say?"

"That I'd be moving somewhere else, depending where I've signed. That you'll be staying here at school."

Elizabeth's head swam. She knew Will was speaking the truth about what was going to happen, but it still bowled her over. They'd only just begun to really spend time together, and within six months that would end. She nodded, unable to get words past the knot in her throat.

"You knew I'd be doing this, Ellie." Will said softly. "I can't stay here. I have to go wherever the contracts are offered. I can't take you with me, either. You need to finish school. I couldn't live with the idea of you giving up your dream to be with me."

"I know, Will. It's just that we've never talked about it before. Saying it makes it all the more real that soon we'll be apart." Elizabeth felt tears prick her eyes. "So what then? What now?"

"Just because I'll stop going to Pemberley doesn't mean I'll stop caring for you, or stop wanting to be with you. People have long distance relationships all the time- Ellie. People in the armed services that are away for months at a time, for instance. At least I'd always be safe." He searched her eyes. "That's up to you, Ellie. I'm happy to see where the next six months takes us and go from there. But if a long-distance relationship is not want you want, I understand."

Elizabeth sighed. "Well, it's not ideal, but I think I'd rather be with you in spirit than physically be with anyone else. I'm willing to try the long distance thing I guess. And maybe you'll be lucky and get signed to a team close enough for me to visit regularly."

"Maybe I will." He smiled. "Let's hope for that. In the meantime, let's make every day count."

"Absolutely." Said Elizabeth, looking straight ahead, discreetly wiping her eyes. "Only the strongest relationships can last the test of time and distance apart, so we've got six months to work on that."

"I like your style." Said Will, squeezing her hand.

Elizabeth said goodbye, and thanked him for a lovely evening. She let herself into the dark apartment and let the hot tears spill down her face. If tonight was anything to go by, she knew the next six months with Will would be magical. But the thought of following that with months- years- apart filled her with a hollow pit of despair. It didn't seem fair, to only be given a taste of perfect happiness! Elizabeth felt anger rising up within her, then quickly squashed it back down. She resolved not to let her wonderful birthday be ruined by the events of six months time, nor would she let it ruin the next six months with Will.

*o*o*o

"You'll never guess what I heard, Will!" Purred Caroline, straightening her perky little cheerleaders skirt. Will used to admire that outfit on Caroline, but now whenever he looked at her he could only wonder what Elizabeth would look like in that outfit. 'Pretty damn good' he thought.

Caroline stamped her foot impatiently and Will realised she was expecting an answer from him. He continude pacing the court doing his warm up stretches, with Caroline scurrying along beside him. "What, Caroline? I'm kinda busy here- we DO have a game in about an hour and a half you know."

"Oh Will!" Caroline swatted him with one of her pom-poms and cocked her head looking up at him coquettishly. Will supposed she thought it looked cute. To him, it looked like a dog trying to be taught a new trick.

"I heard..." She leaned in far too close. Will bristled. "That you have a girlfriend!" She finished triumphantly, expecting Will to join her in laughing at the accusation.

"That's hardly a secret, Caroline. Everyone thinks I have a girlfriend." Will shrugged. "I didn't think you'd be the sort to believe gossip in the papers though."

"Oh- I'm not talking about Anne! I know THAT is just a false accusation. You've told me that before!"

Will looked at Caroline for the first time during their conversation. "So you're referring to Elizabeth, then?"

"Yes! You've heard it too then? Honestly- Elizabeth Bennet? I'd laugh if I wasn't so embarrassed for you, Will! She probably started the rumour herself."

Will twitched slightly. "What makes you think it's a rumour, Caroline?" He breathed shallowly trying to contain his ire.

"Please! You two are worlds apart! She belongs with the quiet bookish sort, and you belong with the high flyers. With someone say, like me." Caroline blinked innocently at Will. "Don't get me wrong, I know she's a friend of yours, and I'm sure she's a great study buddy, but really!? She's not the type of girl you'd want on your arm, is she Will? She's so plain, so unfashionable, so BORING. Plus she knows absolutely nothing about basketball. It's clear that she's got nothing in common with you."

Caroline had been so flattered to be having such an extensive conversation with the captain of the basketball team that she was completely oblivious to the fact that Will's eye twitched more and more with each flaw Caroline listed. Finally, he'd heard enough, walking towards her and looming over her.

"Actually, Caroline," he said through gritted teeth, "one of the things I like the most about Elizabeth is that she knows so little about basketball. I'm surrounded by so many pretty, brain dead basketball fans that it's nice to meet a real, genuine girl who I know likes me for simply being me. That she happens to be beautiful is a bonus for me."

Caroline's jaw hung open.

"Elizabeth is the smartest, funniest, most interesting girl I know, and I'm thankful every second that she wants to be my girlfriend. Now that I know your opinion of her, I'll do you a favour and make sure we don't ever hang out with you. I think I'm going to finish warming up in the locker room. Thanks for the chat, Caroline. And with that, Will Darcy spun on his heels and strode off the court, leaving a traumatised Caroline to be consoled by her fellow cheerleaders.

o*o*o*

"Did your parents get back safely?" Asked Jane, as the pair got ready for the basketball.

"Yeah, they messaged this morning to say they'd landed safe and sound. Hopefully this is the start of a more adventurous mom and dad!" Grinned Elizabeth. "How are you, Jane? Between my parents being here, and squeezing Will in with school work, I feel like I've hardly seen you!"

"I know!" laughed Jane. "I haven't exactly been a couch potato myself. I'm organising my next block of prac, and Charlie and I have been talking again, too." She said shyly.

"How's it going with you two?" Elizabeth asked gently. "Or would you prefer not to say?"

"It's fine- plus you're probably going to hear updates through Will, so I'd prefer to tell you myself." Jane took a deep breath. "I do still have feelings for him, Elizabeth. I always did. I know he has feelings for me too. But right now it just doesn't feel like enough. He dumped me in the past despite those feelings, so I'm reluctant to act based solely upon that again. I'm not sure what I'll need to begin a relationship with him again, but I know it has to be more than this. Like Will, he's planning on playing professionally next year, only he's not good enough to stay here in the States. He's saying he'd probably look to go to Europe somewhere, which is such a huge challenge for a new relationship."

"I know what you mean." said Elizabeth softly. "Similar conversation going on here."

"But you and Will are going really well! You could probably pull off a long distance relationship. Charlie and me already have the odds stacked against us..." Jane trailed off sadly. "I've told him I'm prepared to be friends at this stage, but not more. I just don't trust him enough to put my heart on the line for him again."

"Fair enough, Jane. A girl's gotta protect her heart."

Jane smiled. "Kinda funny that Patrick and Charlotte have been dating the longest, yet they're the ones not having to part."

"Charlotte's been accepted for her post grad?"

"Yup. She found out this week. You were with your parents, I think. It's safe to say she's thrilled. Patrick too. He even cooked her a celebratory meal at her place last night!"

"Oh, I know about Patrick's cooking skills, and it's not worth celebrating! I'll have to congratulate Charlotte tonight at the game- if she doesn't have food poisoning!"

The two girls laughed.

*o*o*o

The next few months flew by much too quickly for Elizabeth's liking. Tests were passed, assignments graded highly. Games won, games lost, and through it all, Will and Ellie remained as blissfully happy as they had been dancing under the stars on her birthday. Jane and Charlie had formed a steady friendship, and Charlotte and Patrick were considering moving in together over the summer.

As winter thawed into spring, sadness began to bud along with the leaves on the branches for Ellie and Will, though neither would talk about it. To make matters worse, Will was playing such great basketball that everyday somebody approached them commenting on how likely it was that Will would be drafted into the NBA. Every comment felt like another string being cut that joined her to Will. Letters from sports agencies started piling in, and Will's free time was soon taken up by researching agents. For Elizabeth, it was a preview of Will's life as a professional player, a world in which she heartbreakingly had no part in.

Adding to Elizabeth's turmoil were the dates circled on the calendar for the beginning of May. Elizabeth's exams would be finished by then, and the only thing keeping her at Pemberley would be Will's graduation weekend and seniors presentation breakfast. She knew it would be a challenge, putting on a brave face as Will farewelled Pemberley University for the final time. There was one final thing she was dreading.

"Give me strength." She muttered, tearing the month of April off her calendar, reluctantly. "Tomorrow I come face to face with Will's mother... As his girlfriend."


	23. Chapter 23

Elizabeth smoothed the material of her skirt, and had one last look in the mirror before leaving for Will's graduation. Her sleep the night before had been fitful at best, and she felt worse for wear. "Here goes nothing," she sighed, locking the front door behind her.

She and Will entered the banquet room and found Will's table. Looking around, Elizabeth could see Charlie with his parents, talking with the coach. Charlie caught Elizabeth's eye and waved.

"He seems pretty good about things with Jane." Will remarked. "He didn't taken it too harshly when she decided not to come today."

"That's good" smiled Elizabeth, watching the handsome blond. "It wasn't an easy decision to make for Jane. She wanted to support him as his friend, but felt that it would be giving the wrong impression, coming along as his guest and meeting his parents and all."

"Where is she at with him?"

"It's hard to say. She likes him, but is still tender from what happened. It'll take time, but I think if Charlie is persistent in being a loyal friend he'll win her back. He just needs to persevere."

"That's easier said than done," observed Will furrowing his brow. "Especially if they live on opposite continents. How much perserverance can one guy have without getting any reward for his effort?"

"Oh really, Will?" Teased Elizabeth, playfully poking him in his side. "Is that your opinion of distance relationships? Only worth it if there's some kind of reward?"

He lowered his head "I'm very familiar with your 'rewards' and believe me, they're well worth the wait. Have no fear, Elizabeth Bennet!"

"Rogue!" She shot at him, laughing.

"Minx!" He teased back, kissing her nose and laughing too.

"William!" The icy cold voice sliced through the air, freezing Elizabeth on the spot. "Unhand that girl and remember where you are. This is hardly the place for casual displays of wanton affection."

Will rolled his eyes, as another voice droned on in the background, mentioning something about propriety, and something something modesty and decorum. Will's tone was flat. "Hello Mother. Hello Bill."

"For Heavens sake Will! If I can remember not to call you William, you can remember to call me Lady!"

Elizabeth was tempted to point out that she'd JUST called him William, but held her tongue. She had the feeling she was already annoying Will's mother, and she hadn't even spoken yet.

Will opened his mouth to introduce Elizabeth properly when Lady cut him off with an exclamation. "Goodness gracious, Will! Whatever are you wearing? Where is your jacket? Your tie is much too loose. I can't believe you didn't shave, and really, something ought to be done about your hair. It's far too look and unruly. Why, those curls are practically hanging in your eyes!"

"I like him like that." came a loud voice, with a trace of an English accent. Everyone whirled around.

"Georgia!" Will cried happily.

"Hey baby bro! Although as a college graduate, it feels weird to think of you as 'baby' anything now!" She smiled up at her brother, and Elizabeth could see the family resemblance. She was easily six feet tall, and Elizabeth felt practically dwarfed by them, standing between the siblings. "Hello Bill. Lady." Georgia's eyes lost their sparkle as she glanced at her mother, not putting a foot forward to greet them further. "I hope you're both well."

"Hello Georgia. How was your flight over?"

"Fine, thanks." She answered in a clipped tone, before turning to Elizabeth. The sparkle returned once more. "So, you must be the infamous Elizabeth."

"I'm not sure about the infamous part, but I'll claim the Elizabeth part!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Oh, you're definitely notorious. All we've heard about since Christmas is YOU! I've never heard him talk about girls before, and then suddenly he's head over heels!"

"Georgia, stop!" Will blushed.

"Oh settle down, Will! I'm only telling Elizabeth how special she is. You don't fall over just anyone!"

"I'm always up for receiving compliments, so thank you Georgia!"

Ladu sniffed loudly. "So this," waving her hand back and forth between Will and Elizabeth "is serious then, Will?"

Will drew himself to his full height, looming over his mother. "Yes, Elizabeth is my GIRLFRIEND. Elizabeth, I believe you've already met my mother, Lady? And her husband Bill?"

"Of course we've met before." Snipped Lady. "Although she neglected to mention her connection to you." Her eyes narrowed at Elizabeth.

"You never asked, Lady." Elizabeth said coolly.

Georgia cocked an eyebrow in interest. Will's girlfriend had spunk.

"I don't appreciate being spoken to in that manner." Lady hissed.

"Nor do I."

"Where's Dad, G?" Said Will, trying valiantly to change the subject. "Did you two come together?"

Elizabeth got the message to lay off Will's mother, and looked to Will, her face lighting up. "Your father is here too?! I'd love to meet him! He looked so nice on the tv."

Lady watched the exchange with a suspicious gaze, as Georgia smiled at the couple. "Yeah, Dad's here. He dropped me at the entrance, and went to park the car. He'll be here shortly. He's so excited to meet you too, Elizabeth."

As if on cue, George Darcy walked up to the group, grabbing his son in a fierce hug. "Will! So good to see you, son!" He stepped back, and beamed at his son. Despite being several inches taller, Will looked very much like his father.

"Dad!" Grinned Will. "Looking a bit older now, hey?! I can only see a little bit of black hair left now!"

George ran a hand through his greying hair. "It's all from worrying over you and Georgia." He quipped. "If you'd stop being such handfuls, I'd still look 20!" He glanced to Elizabeth, clearly enjoying the light father-son banter. "and geez- I'm trying to make a good impression on this young lady. Cut me some slack!"

Will laughed. "Dad- this is my girlfriend, Elizabeth. Elizabeth, meet my dad, George." Elizabeth still felt all tingly when Will referred to her as his girlfriend, and stuck her hand out fully conscious that her cheeks were flushed.

"It's a pleasure, Mr Darcy. I've heard so much about you- and believe me, you've made a good impression!"

"As have you, my dear!" His eyes twinkled. "I've never seen Will so content before. And please- call me George."

The Master of Ceremonies cleared his throat and invited everyone to sit. Elizabeth and Will led his family to his table of honour for the official presentation to begin. Charlie was honoured first, after which breakfast was served. Elizabeth used the time to chat further with Will's father and sister.

"So, Will tells me that you both run the family estate in England."

"Yeah, it doesn't sound like much of a job, but it's so much more involved than people think." Said Georgia earnestly.

"I'd believe that- especially having seen Pemberley. You have a beautiful home."

"Will's shown you pictures of Pemberley?" George asked bemused. "Now I really know that he likes you! He keeps very quiet about his English home!"

Elizabeth blushed. "Actually, I saw it on a documentary over Christmas. You were talking about the history of the house, and showing the library and the music room."

George's eyes lit up in recognition. "Ahh, the one with Cynthia Reynolds? Georgia- you organised that one. Yes, I was quite pleased with it too."

"I didn't know that was being shown here- how funny!" Exclaimed Georgia. "You must have gotten a good laugh, Elizabeth, hearing my dad talk about FitzWILLIAM Darcy and his wife Elizabeth! Maybe history will repeat!"

Will choked on his coffee as Georgia slid him a sly glance. Lady narrowed her eyes, following the entire conversation keenly.

Patting him on the back, Elizabeth confided in a low voice "Actually, I hadn't really noticed. Will and I weren't dating at that stage."

Georgia nodded, as the MC began to talk once more. Lady sipped her coffee, looking long and hard at Elizabeth.

"Will Darcy started his college career with us here at Pemberley, at a time where the college was rebuilding its basketball program. Thanks to Will's professionalism, talent, and leadership skills, the program has grown into the admirable product it is today. Although narrowly missing the grandfinal series, the performance by our senior players cannot be underestimated for getting Pemberley into the running for the championship, in what is a very competitive conference. In his past three years with us, Will has garnered First Team All-Conference honours, and All-American Academic honours, and I am proud to say that this year proves no exception. In addition to these honours, Will has earned All-American Second Team selection this season in averaging eighteen points per game, and just over ten rebounds a game. Being able to average a double-double has put Will in contention for an NBA berth, and I along with the entire Pemberley staff and players wish Will all the very best in this pursuit. I now invite you to turn your attention to the screen to watch Will Darcy in action."

The lights dimmed, and everyone in the room watched Will's highlight reel, just as they had done for Charlie. Will fidgeted uncomfortably, although he had thoroughly enjoyed Charlie's. Knowing him as well as she did, Elizabeth sensed he was uncomfortable both about being the centre of attention, but also about having to say a speech. She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"And now- please give a round of applause for Will Darcy!"

Everyone clapped, Georgia whistled, and Bill tried to scold her for being inappropriate. Georgia responded by whistling louder.

"Thanks, everyone." Said Will, looking nervously into the crowd. His eyes found Elizabeth's, and his shoulders relaxed. "Those familiar with me over the last four years know I'm not much of a speech maker." Laughter rippled through the audience. "But, that's because I never know what to say. And now that I'm about to leave, the words finally come to me." The crowd sat in stunned silence. This was more words than majority had ever heard him say. "The people I'm addressing in this room are connected to Pemberley through a variety of means. Either you work here, or have studied here, or choose to support a program you believe in. Or, you have a loved one attending here. Whatever your reason, we're all here because cut us open and we all bleed green. Each one of you has helped make this program what it is today. Through your enthusiasm, talent, commitment, financial support and general encouragement, we have been able to build a basketball empire that is envied. Whatever accolades we receive are just as much yours as they are mine. And vice versa, whatever honours I may achieve in my basketball career, Pemberley may stake claim. For I'll never forget, my life began here." He winked at Elizabeth, who smiled secretly back. "and rest assured I'll be doing my best to make Pemberley proud. Thank you."

The applause was deafening as Will stepped back from the podium. As he descended the steps, he was mobbed by well-wishers, and Elizabeth felt herself welling up with proud tears for the man that she so admired and loved. Although they had been dating for six months, Elizabeth had held back from saying I Love You. Will hadn't said it to her, although he implied it everyday with talks of their joint future. Elizabeth too had been shy to admit it, after retracting the statement in the past. She too, always implied it, but the exact words had never been uttered, much to everyone's amazement. As Elizabeth watched her boyfriend, so adorably humble despite so many achievements and praise and honours, she was struck with what an amazing man she was with, and felt compelled to tell him her feelings. She longed for him to return to their table.

"You're lucky he did so well." Lady stared directly across at Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry?" Elizabeth furrowed her brow.

"You should be!" Snapped Lady. "A distraction like you could have ruined everything! Luckily Will knows how to keep focussed despite a floozy trying to lead him astray. Had he not repeated his previous honours, I would have held you entirely responsible!" Her finger shook at Elizabeth, who sat with her mouth hanging open.

"Catherine, stop that immediately. You're behaving appallingly to the girl." Shot George Darcy, sending a withering glare in the direction of his ex-wife.

"Now George- Lady is only speaking as a mother concerned for her son..."

"Stay out of it Collins." George said through gritted teeth. "It's bad enough that you're here, let alone having to listen to you speak!"

Bill shot a pitiable look to his wife, then slumped sulkily in his seat upon realising that she was not about to jump to his defence.

"I will not stop!" Lady cried. "I know exactly what she is! She's a gold digging whore! She admitted herself not being with our son until learning about your estate, George! She knows he's rich, she knows he's going to be enoting fame and fortune in the NBA! She doesn't love him! She doesn't care about him! She just wants his money and connections! She's a liar, she's a fake, she's-"

"-just like you?!" George roared. Lady shut her mouth and stared at her ex-husband in shock. In a voice trembling with rage, George continued. "I have plenty of experience in recognising shallow, heartless trollops, Catherine. And there's only one sitting at this table. It's not our daughter, and it's certainly not this young lady here." Elizabeth looked down in dismay. She hated being the cause of Will's parents fighting, and worried over it ruining Will's special weekend if he found out. Right now he was closer to theit table than before, but still out of earshot, surrounded by well-wishers. Georgia reached over and grabbed her hand in an act of solidarity. Elizabeth felt slightly calmer.

"If you bothered to spend more than five minutes with our son, you'd see how crazy these two are for each other." Said George, his voice softening. "She doesn't know or care about his basketball career, Catherine. She cares about him, and what makes him happy. Right now that's playing professionally, so she supports him. That's completely different to gold digging. Yes, she knows about the estate, but so what? It's clear to me from five minutes talking with her that she's only interested in that because it's his family home! She loves him, Catherine. Isn't that what you want as a parent, for someone to love your kid like you do?"

Elizabeth's cheeks felt hot and she wished she could just sink through the floor and disappear. She stared furiously down into her lap, not seeing Will approach their table, standing behind his mother and stopping upon hearing her next remark. Lady sneered. "And what good will that do? Will's moving away now that school's finished. We'll see how strong your regard is when you're no longer seeing each other face to face, young lady. He'll be tempted by the first skirt he sees and you'll soon be little more than that annoying girl from college. Men are fickle, and long distance relationships never work out- I know from experience."

Will's face was as dark as thunder as George laughed cruelly at his ex. "Oh Catherine, really! Don't for a second believe that we had a long-distance relationship! You'd checked out of our marriage long before you took the kids back to America. Don't even think of comparing our relationship to the kids'"

"What is going on?" Will demanded.

"I'm simply trying to talk sense into everybody." Said Lady, nonchalantly. "Firstly that Elizabeth is only with you for your fortune and prospects;" Will inhaled sharply at his mother's accusation, "and secondly, there's no point in continuing the relationship further because all long-distance relationships are doomed to fail. Unless you plan to drop out of college and follow him around like a lovesick puppy. That's even more pathetic."

"She's been off the charts, Will." muttered Georgia in a low voice. "Even more than usual. She called Elizabeth a whore."

"You WHAT?!" Will screamed at his mother. "How DARE you! How DARE you speak to my-"

"Enough." Came Elizabeth's voice. "Enough of you all talking about me as though I'm not here. I don't care if Will doesn't make it into the NBA, unless that upsets him. I don't care if he comes from the streets of London, or a fancy estate. That's not what makes him Will. What makes him Will is his honesty, his integrity and his wonderful personality. All of those things he'll take with him when he moves away, and I'll still be able to enjoy them when we talk on the phone- because no, I'm not planning on following him like a lovesick puppy. We have a good relationship, based on friendship, and now I'm determined more than ever to make it work long distance for no better reason than to piss you off!"

Lady did a double take at being spoken to in such a manner.

"Actually, there is one better reason. I'll make it work with your son because he's the best man I know and I love him. I LOVE HIM!" She said it triumphantly, as Lady's eyes glittered with rage before dragging Bill out of the conference room.

George and Georgia burst into laughter, as Elizabeth looked worriedly at Will, watching her awestruck.

"Oh Will- I'm so sorry for causing a scene at your breakfast. She just got me so riled up and-"

"Shh." He said, tenderly taking her hand. "You just gave me the best graduation present ever!"

"Oh my gosh, Elizabeth! That was amazing!" Chuckled Georgia. "She totally had that coming to her."

"I'm sorry for what Will's mother said, love." Said George. "We quickly learn not to pay her any attention."

Elizabeth nodded, relieved that she hadn't made too big a spectacle of herself and nobody was upset. She leaned back in her chair, and felt Will's breath in her ear. "Looks like Dad and Georgia love you!" He grinned, before looking earnestly into her eyes. "That's mighty handy, Ellie, you know why?" He kissed her softly on the nose.

"Because I love you too."


	24. Chapter 24

Elizabeth floated in the family swimming pool, feeling the warm sun on her face. Her eyes were shut, but all she could see was a warm, red glow. She wondered what Will was doing right at that moment. Since signing with an agent last month and the school year officially ending, she's hardly seen him. She had gone back home for the summer, and Will was criss-crossing the country attending training camps and tournaments. She never heard much from his own mouth, but a quick google of his name found that Will was impressing all the talent scouts. He was in most of their mock-draft lists.

Elizabeth dragged herself out of the pool before she became sunburnt, and saw her mother walking towards her talking on Elizabeth's phone.

"I've never been to Texas! Is it hot there?"

She smiled at Elizabeth. "Well, here she is Will. You take care of yourself now- bye!"

Elizabeth clutched at the phone.

"Hey you!"

"Hey! Been swimming huh?"

"Yeah, making the most of the Sunday before back to the grind tomorrow. Remind me again why I wanted to work at a school vacation care place again?!"

Will laughed. "It beats running suicides in 100 degree heat! You'd think an NBA team could spring for an air conditioned gym!"

"ah, maybe they only run it for their star players. Too bad for you!"

"Yeah, guess so. Thanks for always bringing me back down to earth!"

"So what's Texas like? Think you could live there?"

They had this conversation everytime Will rang from a new place. Each team visited could be a preview of where Will would be living in future... Where they both could be living if he was lucky enough not to get traded.

"I miss you Ellie." He sighed into the phone. "All this distance is doing my head in, and so many practices and meetings, with no games being played. It's like all the fun in my life has gone, and it's just work work work."

This was the other big conversation they had. Only a month of time apart already had the pair feeling miserable, and a basketball season was at least nine months long. Elizabeth felt as though she was on autopilot. "I miss you too. Where are we now? Late May? You'll be in Virginia next week, and I'll see you then."

"Yeah, I know. I just can't wait to see you."

"Me either. Not long now. This time next week, I can be hanging out with you."

"That sounds great."

The pair talked for a few more minutes, sharing the key events of the day, before reluctantly hanging up. June couldn't come soon enough.

*o*o*o

People watched fondly as Elizabeth ran forward and sprang into Will's arms at the airport. It made the older ones nostalgic for their youthful love as he swung her around, kissing her lips and smiling as if he would burst with happiness.

Will had a whole day before needing to assemble for the Portsmouth tournament, which Elizabeth greedily relished. She showed him around her neighbourhood, introduced him to her highschool friends, before bringing him to her house.

"It's hardly an estate, but it's enough for the three of us!"

"It's lovely, it's perfectly you. Unassuming and sweet." He put his arm around her. "Are your parents home?"

"Of course they are! Like they'd pass up an opportunity to see you again!"

Fran and Tom opened their arms and their home to the tall young man with such a bright future who was so unmoved by it all. Every question asked about the NBA or tryouts was answered politely and then diverted back to a question about Elizabeth's past. Elizabeth and Will looked at each other adoringly throughout the evening as they all ate dinner on the back deck, and it was with great reluctance that Elizabeth drove him to his hotel room late in the evening.

"I wish you could stay over." Sighed Elizabeth as she kissed him goodbye yet again.

"Me too- but I'll get skinned alive if I'm not accounted for at first light. I don't want to be seen as a trouble maker." He kissed her back.

"I know, I know." She mumbled through kisses.

"I love you Ellie. Please don't forget that." He looked at her as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car.

"Never! Love you too, Will. Go get em! Can't wait to hear how it goes!"

And with a heavy heart, Elizabeth said goodbye again, for goodness knows how long.

o*o*o*

"How are you feeling this morning?" Fran asked over breakfast.

"A little nervous." Admitted Elizabeth. "Will's been working so hard for this and now it's finally here and it makes me so nervous that he won't get drafted tonight."

"It's such a shame that you couldn't be with him tonight, sweetheart."

Elizabeth shrugged. "I'm working, and besides, I'm saving my money to visit Will in New York over Fourth of July." She wrinkled her nose. "His mother has just turned up unannounced too, after planning on spending the summer in the Hamptons. I definitely don't want to see her. It's hard enough for Will to avoid her."

Fran shook her head. "I just don't understand some people. I can't believe she said what she did! And how can Will still live with her!"

"He's living in her house, Mom. Not with her. She's not even meant to be there. Will's spent most of his time in his room when she's there, just to avoid her. He's pretty sure she'll leave once the draft is done. She's just wanting to be around for all the excitement."

Later that evening, Elizabeth's phone rang.

"Hey!" she smiled. "You watching it already?"

"yeah, you?"

"yup."

"You nervous?"

"not really. You?"

"Not if you aren't!"

"Hey Will?"

"mm?"

"I love you, no matter what, ok?"

"Thanks Ellie. You too."

"Ok, here it comes. Commercial's over."

The pair sat in relative silence as each name was announced, talking only during the commercials, about trivial, mindless stuff.

It was Philadelphia's turn to pick, in the second round. Now was around about where Will usually placed in the mock draft, and Ellie squeezed her eyes shut and silently prayed they'd select Will. It was her dream scenario, to have him less than an hour from her. Even Washington DC or the NewYork teams would be manageable., but Philadelphia was best. Her heart thudded in her chest.

"With our next pick in the draft, Philadelphia select Will Darcy, University of Pemberley."

"Holy Shit!" Cried Will as Elizabeth screamed with joy.

"You're going to Philadelphia!" She cried happily. "Oh Will- that's amazing! You'll still be close to me! We'll be fine!" Elizabeth laughed and danced about the room like a mad thing, realising that a huge weight had lifted from her shoulders. "I'm so proud of you, Will! You've worked so hard for this- you deserve this!"

"Thanks Ellie!" Said Will softly after a few moments. "It is a bit like a dream come true. Wow- I guess it's all happening now. Hey- I can hear a text message coming through, it's probably my agent leaving voicemail. I'd better go check and call him back. I guess there's lots of stuff to do now..."

"Ok Will, you do what you've got to do!" she cried happily " Oh, I've got to go tell my parents- and Jane! And Charlotte! I can tell them you've been drafted, right?"

"Of course. It's public knowledge now! Ill speak to you soon, and Ellie? Thanks. For everything."

"Don't mention it, Will. Go get down to business and call me later! Oh I'm so excited!"

Will hung up the phone, completely torn. He was ecstatic at being drafted into the NBA, but knew that just because you were signed to a particular team, didn't mean that you moved there. Technically he'd been signed to Philadelphia, but all that meant was that they now had the right to trade him or send him wherever they wished. With a heavy heart, he dialled his agents number to see what his fate held. Would Elizabeth be elated at him staying, or crushed at his being sent elsewhere?


	25. Chapter 25

"They're sending me to Australia." Will's voice was hoarse and stunned.

"What..?" Elizabeth trembled, not quite comprehending him. Did he just say AUSTRALIA?

"They've offered me a contract in Sydney."

Elizabeth blinked and gripped the phone tighter. "But you just got drafted to Philadelphia? I don't understand?"

Will sighed. "They've signed me, yes. They own my rights. It's like if they were to trade me to a different team."

"So why did they sign you, if they don't want you? Why on earth are they making you go to Australia?" Elizabeth's voice was high with tension, her heart beating fast.

"They can't make me go, Ellie. I have to sign off on it..."

"What happens if you refuse?"

"I get labelled as a difficult player, and teams start to turn their backs on me. Technically I get the final choice, but in reality there's no real decision at all."

"I still don't understand why you're suddenly going THERE." Said Elizabeth crossly.

"Philly want me to get a few professional seasons under my belt and to develop further before having a shot on the court here. Lots if not all round 2 draft picks end up being 'loaned' to teams in European leagues, or other overseas places. The Philadelphia coach knows the coach at Sydney, and the two struck up a deal."

"Do they even play basketball out in the wilderness there? Dodging snakes and spiders and God knows what."

"C'mon, Ellie. Don't be like that." Will said softly. "It's an opportunity for me to play professionally, get good enough to hold my own back here. That's the end goal- this is just the way I have to go about it."

"But Will! Australia!" Elizabeth cried. "You couldn't get any further away from me if you tried!"

"I know." He said sadly. "I know."

There was silence on the phone, and Elizabeth realised what she was doing, and felt terrible.

"I'm sorry Will- this is your dream and you're one step closer to it. I'm happy for you, and I'm sorry for thinking only of myself and my breaking heart. I've been selfish- you deserve to enjoy your success." A tear slid down her cheek.

"Don't pretend that you're the only one feeling heartbroken here, Elizabeth." Will's voice was short and snappy. "You think I like the idea of having to get on a plane and flying away to the other side of the world?! I'm just as cut up as you! Maybe more so- because I'm suddenly realising my lifelong dream isn't as wonderful as I thought."

The comment sliced through Elizabeth like a knife. He DID resent being with her! "Well I'm sorry that I've ruined that for you!" Elizabeth shot back furiously. "Maybe your mother was right. Maybe you should have stayed single. Then you could fly off into the sunset and enjoy your new life in Australia, guilt free."

And with that, Elizabeth hung up the phone in a torrent of tears.

*o*o*o

Will stared at the phone. 'Well, that went about as well as planned.' He sighed.

His heart had sunk when his agent told him what was planned, and Will's first thought was for Ellie. He was upset of course, but had the excitement of living in a new country and earning his first paycheck to keep his spirits up. His heart broke for Ellie, left behind, meant to continue with life as normal knowing he was on the other side of the world.

His fingers hovered over the redial button next to her name in his phone, then put the phone down. He needed time. He'd give her that.

Not five minutes later his phone rang. Will dived for it, and slumped at reading Charlie's name on the screen.

"Will!" He cried! "Congratulations man! I've been trying to call you since I saw it! Guess you've been fielding phone calls, huh?!"

"Thanks, Charlie. Yeah, still kinda in shock by it. Mainly cos Philly's already palming me off!"

"Already? Whoa. You talked to your agent then?"

"Yeah. I'm not allowed to say specifics until all the paperwork is signed and the deal is made public, but for at least a year, I'll be playing overseas."

"Oh man, how'd Ellie take that?"

"About as well as you'd imagine."

"I'll bet. So what's your timeline?"

"They want me down there by late July for preseason training."

"Not much of an offseason for you. So- 'down there?' You playing in South America somewhere? I didn't think the leagues were NBA worthy down there?"

Will kicked himself for the slip. "No, not South America, Charlie."

There was silence on the other end. "Holy crap, Will. I'm pretty sure I know where you're going. My agent mentioned the possibility to me, but I told him I would rather try my luck in Europe. Australia, Will? No wonder Ellie's pissed!"

"yeah" Will sighed. "Still, there's not really anything I can do about it right now, and you can't mention it to anyone yet either."

"I know the drill, Will. So Australia huh? Good deal?"

"Great deal. Seriously, aside from being so far apart from Ellie, it's an amazing offer."

"And in a league like that, you'll dominate!"

"I wouldn't be so sure, Charlie. It's not exactly the backwaters or anything. And a couple of other NBA dudes are playing there too."

"Really? Should be an interesting year then. Maybe I should speak to my agent again."

"Speaking of which, how are things at your end Charlie?"

"Still too early for offers in Europe. Some leagues are only just finishing up finals now. I'm not expecting to hear anything til August at least."

"So you're in off season mode til then?" Will smirked enviously as his friend laughed into the phone.

"You know it, bro!"

"You let me know when you find something out, man!"

"Sure will. Better let you field more phone calls- now that you're in the NBA and all!" Charlie joked. "Seriously though man, awesome job. Congrats. Don't worry about Elizabeth, she'll come around in time."

"Thanks Charlie. Bye."

No sooner had Will hung up the phone than it rang again.

"Hey." Said Will gently.

"Hi." Said Elizabeth softly. "I'm sorry about before. I just-"

"It's ok." Will soothed. "You're upset and hurting. I am too. It's easy to lash out when you're feeling that way. I'm sorry too."

"Oh Will..." Elizabeth breathed sadly into the phone. "How am I going to not see you for nine months? I can't exactly pop over to Australia for a quick visit!"

"I know..." Will hung his head. "But we have the phone, and the computer. We can email all the time, and video call. I know it's not the same thing, but at least it's something?" Will knew it was a tough sale, but it was all he had to offer.

"When do you have to go?"

Will felt his throat closing over as he pictured Elizabeth's anguished face right at this moment. "Three weeks time." He whispered. "I need you, Ellie. I need you to be here with me. I can't stand you being there and me here, and knowing it's an extra three weeks we'll be apart. Please Ellie. My mother is flying with Bill to Europe tomorrow, so she won't surprise us. Please- Ellie. Come and stay with me until I have to go."

Elizabeth's heart was breaking, and she thought of a million tiny reasons why she couldn't go. Her work, her lack of money, having to tell her parents she'd be living with Will for three weeks... But all she could say was "of course, Will. I need you too."

*o*o*o

Elizabeth had saved up enough money to fly to New York and back. With a heart filled with mixed emotions, she boarded the plane to New York and stared out the window. She was going to have three whole uninterrupted weeks with Will, which thrilled and excited her to no end. But looming in the back of her mind was the thought of what was beyond those three weeks. A tear rolled down her cheek as she realised that the next time she saw this landscape she would have said goodbye to Will.

As Elizabeth and Will expected, their three weeks went far too quickly. They relished being an ordinary couple for once, grocery shopping together, and cooking elaborate meals together. They spent Independence Day together. They ran Central Park together late afternoons, visited cafe's and restaurants and saw all the sights of New York together. At nights, as the city continued to pulse with nightlife, Will and Ellie lost themselves in each other, whispering fevered words about ever lasting love and eternal passion with their arms and legs entwined. They did everything in their power to make those three weeks compensate for nearly a year of being apart.

Elizabeth lay against Will's chest, her head nestled cozily against the soft hollow of his shoulder. The faint sound of sirens could be heard ringing out into the night sky. Her bare legs were tangled up with his, as she ran a hand over his bare chest and rippled stomach. His hand lazily stroked her from the nape of her neck to the small of her back. Both were deliriously tired, and had slow, sluggish thoughts and burning eyes, but neither wanted to sleep. Sleep meant waking up, which meant the day of farewell had finally arrived.

"Next time I rest my head on a pillow I'll be far away from here." Will stated the obvious sadly.

"Don't say it Will." Tears pricked Elizabeth's eyes, and her throat hurt from trying so hard to keep her emotions at bay. "Promise me that you'll always be honest with me."

His hands drifted to her hair, combing it gently. "Honest, or faithful?" He murmured.

"I can't ask you to promise to be faithful. That's a decision you have to make yourself everyday. But I can ask you to always tell me the truth. If things aren't working, if you're tempted by someone else, just tell me."

"I will." He kissed her head softly. "But just so you know, I won't even be looking at other girls. There isn't another girl out there who could even come close to you, Elizabeth." he paused, and began stroking her hair once more. He wiped a tear from his eyes as he finally felt them close. "I'm going to marry you one day." He whispered, nestling his head against hers.

Elizabeth was already asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

The trees didn't seem as green this time around, as Elizabeth drove into the Pemberley grounds for her sophomore year. The buildings looked haggard, the landscape tired. The sky was grey, and it matched Elizabeth's mood perfectly. Around every corner she expected to see Will, and her heart squeezed painfully as she was reminded that this wasn't possible.

"Get a grip, Elizabeth." She muttered to herself. "He's not dead, he's just living somewhere else." But it was so hard. Everywhere she went, she encountered either pitying stares, or enthusiastic fans, wanting to know the very latest with Will. Elizabeth just didn't have the energy to act upbeat around them.

She parked her car and called Charlotte.

"Charlotte, where have you got us this year?"

"Elizabeth! You're here? Great! Where are you? I'll come meet you!"

Technically not a house parent anymore since she was now a post-grad student, Charlotte had been able to pull a few strings to keep Jane, Kitty and Elizabeth together once more. Mary had opted to room with her band-friends. Elizabeth wondered briefly who her final flat mate would be this year. Frankly? She didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. She leaned against her car, not excited, not concerned. She was numb. She was just there to play her part, just going through the motions.

"Elizabeth?" Charlotte called tentatively and Elizabeth turned. Suddenly, seeing Charlotte brought it all back. Memories of last year- wonderful last year- flooded into her mind, causing tears to pool in her eyes. Charlotte was standing before her, a real flesh and blood character from that beautiful time when everything was perfect, and now Will wasn't here anymore. Charlotte reminded her of the life she no longer had.

Charlotte took her into her arms and whispered "oh Elizabeth, it's tough I know. It totally sucks."

Elizabeth was eternally thankful that Charlotte didn't try to cheer her up. So many people had tried to do that, and it twisted in her side. 'Let me grieve!' She wanted to scream at them. 'I know he's not dead, but he's not here either, and it's fucking hard to deal with! I can't just look on the bright side and feel better!' It left her feeling on edge and defensive and ready to lash out at the world.

"So Charlotte," she said weakly as the two began to walk once more. "Who have you lined up for our final roommate?" She tried feebly to make small talk.

Charlotte sensed the need to talk of the mundane, and obliged.

"Well, actually, me."

"You?" Elizabeth was surprised. "What's happened with Patrick?"

"Oh we're fine, but the athletic director wouldn't grant permission for us to move in together. Apparently you can only live independently if you're married, under their rules, and we don't need to live together that badly!" She joked. "So, here I am! Your new flatmate!" Keys jingled as she opened the door to what would be her new home for the next nine months.

Elizabeth looked around but felt nothing. She wondered if Will liked his new accommodation. She hadn't heard from him in a while. His phone didn't work in Australia, and he hadn't yet bought a new one or been able to get the Internet connected. She gave a long, sad sigh. It was going to be a long year.

Charlotte sensed Elizabeth's desire to be left alone, and retreated back to her own room to unpack. Elizabeth kept herself busy unpacking into her new room, constantly looking at the clock. It was the middle of the night for Will, she wondered if he was sleeping.

"Hi Elizabeth" came Jane's voice from the doorway. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." Elizabeth said in a mock-cheery voice. "It's easier being here, than back home. At least I'll keep busy here and time will fly by." It was a lie she'd almost convinced herself to believe. In truth, home life was easier to handle, because Will had never belonged there. Pemberley University WAS Will, and she felt physical pain wherever she looked, because virtually everything she saw here reminded her of Will in some form.

"Well, that's good I suppose." Jane ventured. "I feel bad knowing that Charlie's not here anymore.. I can't imagine how you feel about Will."

The knot formed in Elizabeth's throat once more, invisibly strangling her. Jane sensed she'd said the wrong thing and changed the subject.

"Charlie's enjoying France. He's trying to learn French, which is hilarious to hear." she looked coy. "I'm hoping to visit him on Christmas break."

Elizabeth blinked. "Are you two...?"

"Sort of." Admitted Jane sheepishly. "He's not 'been' with anyone else since me." She blushed as she said it "and that faithfulness, even though I pushed him away, has helped me re-evaluate him. He gave me space when I needed it, and has been nothing but sweet and supportive the whole time. Over the summer break, I did a lot of thinking. I had all these reasons why Charlie's a great guy, and only one reason why he's not. When he called to tell me he's signed in France, I realised that I needed to stop pushing him away and punishing us both for one mistake. I guess you don't know what you've got until it's almost gone."

Elizabeth broke out into a smile for the first time since arriving at Pemberley. "Jane! That's wonderful! Although we're both idiots for signing ourselves up for long distance relationships, you know that, right?!"

Jane smiled. "We'll get through this, Elizabeth. One day this will just be a story at a family barbecue."

Elizabeth laughed at the unexpectedness of Jane's comment. "Thats one way of thinking about it!"

*o*o*o

Elizabeth found herself travelling in waves.

She had days of feeling strong and invincible, days where she heard from Will and was busy with school work. They were the good days. Then there were the bad days. Days where she just missed a call from Will, challenging days where she just wanted to come home and have someone to vent to, days where she needed him to hold her. Weekends were the worst times, without classes to distract her. Everyone had plans with their partner on the weekend, and Elizabeth soon began to cringe at being invited to parties and dinners. Not single and able to look forward to a possible liaison, yet having to go to events by herself. It was like being in a horrible limbo. Then there were the reminders of Will at every turn. Sometimes hearing a song on the radio or smelling Will's cologne on a guy in class would make her smile nostalgically, other times it would take every ounce of strength not to burst into tears. Elizabeth lost count of the number of tall guys she noticed, and each time she closed her eyes tight and wished it was him. It never was.

Today was a bad day. An assignment had been returned with a lower than expected grade. She'd had to go past the practice gym, and saw a few players coming out, wearing the same clothes that Will always wore. Suddenly Elizabeth was back to last year, standing outside this hall fighting with Will. It had been so intense, so passionate, and it had been so obvious that they had chemistry even though they both fought against it. Yet now they were desperately trying to hold onto that chemistry, and their connection was unravelled now to the thinnest of threads. Could it last?

Elizabeth was on the verge of tears as she arrived at the apartment.

"Elizabeth!" Greeted Kitty. "You just missed Will. He rang about 15 minutes ago."

Elizabeth looked at her watch. Lunchtime. That meant it was close to midnight in Australia.

Seeing Elizabeth doing the math, Kitty intervened. "He's gone to bed, he said not to ring him back right now. He'll call tomorrow."

Tears of frustration flooded Elizabeth's eyes. "God damn! I haven't spoken to him for a week! I hate this!" Elizabeth ranted and raved for five minutes, until Kitty spoke up boldly.

"Enough's enough, Elizabeth." She said. "I get it- you miss him, it's hard being apart, but wallowing like you're doing is only making it worse. Jane's not doing that- and she's coping ok."

Elizabeth felt a rage build up inside her. "Jane talks to Charlie everyday! He's only five hours or whatever in front. Will and I are on fucking opposite times of day, Kitty! I'm sorry for swearing, but you have no idea how frustrating it is to be awake when he's askeep, and there never being a convenient time to speak! And bloody hell, Jane's going to visit Charlie in a few months! I don't have that luxury!"

"Ok, ok. You're worse off than Jane. Does that make you feel better? Because I sure wish something would!"

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. "What's your problem, Kitty?"

"My problem is that you're wallowing in self-pity and nobody's told you to get over yourself, suck it up and get through the next seven months you have left." Kitty shrugged. "So it has to be me. I know it sucks, and it's hard, but you're still together! It's only for a year- less even! You get to see him on your computer sometimes, and you know that he's coming back in May- when you have time off! All I'm asking is for you to have a little perspective, Elizabeth. Some people have it a lot worse."

"Yeah? Like who? Name one person in my life right now that's hurting more than me." Elizabeth stood defiantly in front of Kitty, daring her to come up with an answer.

Without missing a beat, Kitty gave her one.

"Me, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth blinked. She hadn't expected that. "You?" She asked incredulously. "What do you have to be sad about?"

Kitty snickered. "That just shows how much you're missing out on, so preoccupied with your own life. You're not the only one missing someone you love, Elizabeth. And in my case, I haven't spoken to her in months and I don't know when she'll be back."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Lydia? You're talking of Lydia? Geez Kitty, missing a friend is kinda different to missing a lover."

"I know, Elizabeth." Kitty said in a quiet voice, levelling her eyes at Elizabeth. "I'm pretty sure you feel about Will how I feel about Lydia."

Elizabeth was silent.

"Trust me, I know what it's like to love someone from a distance." Kitty looked far away. "Only in my case, she doesn't love me back. Imagine that, Elizabeth- imagine Will not loving you back. Imagine having to watch him move on with someone else. THEN you'll have some idea how I feel."

"Oh Kitty..." Breathed Elizabeth, shocked by the news and ashamed of her lack of perspective. "I had no idea- you never said a word! You must have been hurting so much!"

Kitty shrugged. "Yeah, but complaining about it isn't going to make it any better, is it? The way I figured it, I could have a life without Lydia and be miserable and mope the whole time, or I could have a life without Lydia and try to enjoy other areas of life. Sure it still hurts, but at least I have times of happiness now." She grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "I don't want to see you being miserable 100% of the time, Elizabeth. Will wouldn't either. Allowing yourself some moments of happiness doesn't mean you miss him less, it doesn't mean you love him less. The sooner you realise that the better."

Elizabeth nodded.

"I'm not saying that it has to be sunshine and roses, but at least look up into the world again, instead of always at your feet. Otherwise, Will will get back and you'll have nothing to tell him about the whole year! " She gave Elizabeth a wry grin.

Elizabeth's frown melted away and she smiled back, and hugged her friend. "Thank you Kitty. As hard as it was, I needed to hear that. You're a wonderful friend, and one day you'll find someone special who will cherish the sweetness in you."

"I know!" said Kitty with a dramatic flourish. The two girls collapsed into giggles.

"If only we could choose who to fall in love with!" Elizabeth sighed.

"Amen, sister." Agreed Kitty.


	27. Chapter 27

Elizabeth realised through Kitty that she'd become the exact kind of girl she never wanted to be. She was once again pining after a boy, and placing her happiness in his hands. Of course, Will hadn't broken her heart on purpose, but Elizabeth was struck with the realisation that she alone was in charge of her happiness. Will's move had a great impact on her, but it was Elizabeth's own choice to let it decimate her. With a new resolve coursing through her, Elizabeth decided to get her life on track and not be dictated by anyone else's actions.

Unfortunately for Will, he chose that exact moment to call her.

"Hey Ellie, how's your day gone?" His voice was like a warm comfort to Elizabeth, but she needed to be strong now.

"I just had the most amazing talk with Kitty, Will. Basically she told me to stop feeling sorry for myself and get out there and enjoy my life again, instead of sitting around moping."

Will was silent for a moment. "Is that what you've been doing, Ellie?" He said quietly.

"Well yeah!" Elizabeth was suddenly defensive. " I mean, it's easier for you- you're on this amazing adventure, meeting new people, keeping insanely busy, and you know all the people and places I mention! I'm just trying to study, having no idea who you're hanging out with, or where you are, or what you can see. You can picture my world, Will! I have no idea about yours."

"Come down and visit me then."

Elizabeth exhaled in frustration. They'd had this conversation before. "I can't, Will. You know I can't take that much time off school. It'd take me four days just getting there and back! That's not even counting time to get over jet lag and actually SEE you."

"Come at Christmas time then."

"Will! You've seen how expensive flights are at Christmas! I can't swing that!"

"You know that I could help you out. I want you here just as much, it's only fair that I help out with the fares."

"Have you looked at your game schedule over Christmas, Will?!"

"Well, no..."

"I have." Elizabeth was being quite short with him now. "You fly to Sydney on Christmas Eve, and then you're out the day after Christmas, to Melbourne. Even if I did come, you'd be away for half of it!"

Will's shoulders slumped.

"Look," said Elizabeth gently. "I can't be at your every beck and call. I can't just plan a trip to visit when it suits you, and I can't just stay around the apartment hoping you'll call. That's not fair on me. I need to have a life of my own, Will- not just trying to fit in around yours."

"That's fair," said Will tentatively. "What are you suggesting?"

"Set times to call, for a start. And no more pressure to visit for Christmas."

"I can handle that. So when should we talk then? I practice every morning except Wednesday's- today."

"Okay, so that means my nights are out, except Tuesday nights. I have class every morning, so your nights aren't so good either. Weekends?"

"My Friday night is your Friday morning, and your Sunday night is my Monday morning, so they're definitely out." Said Will. "I do a shoot around on Saturday mornings before the Saturday night game, and Sunday morning is our pool recovery session. I'm free Sunday nights usually?" He said hopefully.

Elizabeth breathed out sadly. "Ok, so we'll talk on my Tuesday night/your Wednesday morning, and my Sunday morning/your Sunday night?"

"Right..." Said Will, sounding far away.

They were both thinking the same thing. How on earth could a relationship survive on two phone calls a week?

*o*o*o

Elizabeth thrived on the new schedule, realising boundaries were just what she needed. No longer did she return home every night with baited breath, or check her phone for voicemails, hoping that he'd call, or despairing that she'd missed him. It became easier to pice together a life again, and it startled Elizabeth at how little it featured Will now.

The emails that initially had been pages long between the couple had dwindled to a few sentences here and there, as both Elizabeth's and Will's schedules became fuller. By the time Will's proper season had begun, and Elizabeth was preparing for finals, their primary communication was instant facebook messages and two brief, weekly phone calls before one of them had to go to sleep. It it barely felt like a relationship anymore.

"Hey Will?" Said Elizabeth one Tuesday night in November.

"Mm?"

"Isn't it sad how uninvolved we are now in each other's lives?"

Will was silent.

"I mean, I speak to you for maybe two hours in a whole week. I feel like you know nothing about me now."

It had been something that Elizabeth had been considering for a while now. When she looked at her life now, there was only a tiny part that still overlapped with Will's, and that overlap was getting smaller each day they didn't talk.

"So what are you saying, Ellie?" Will asked so quietly, his face frozen in anguish.

"I don't know..." Elizabeth sighed. "Merely pointing out how much this situation sucks I guess. I don't want to give up on us, but I'm not sure what 'us' is anymore. It's been so long since we've been together, I've kinda grown used to being independent."

"Oh Ellie..." Will said sadly. "We'll be okay. It won't be much longer."

"I hope not Will. Can't you feel how far apart we're drifting?"

*o*o*o

Will could feel that. He felt every God damned inch that separated him further and further from Ellie. He said his goodbyes and shut his computer. Talking with Ellie used to pick him up, now his heart came out battered and bruised everytime he saw her. She looked so lonely, trying to be so brave, and he just wanted to scoop her into his arms and kiss away the hurt.

Will felt enormously guilty. He'd put her in this position, forcing her to endure a long-distance relationship that was clearly taking its toll on her. What was worse was that she was right- he was having an adventure. Australia was beautiful. He loved how one place could remind him of his beloved England, quell his homesickness for America, and still be unique and exotic all at the one time. He appreciated the easy-going laidback nature of the people, and had come to enjoy the hot weather. Never had he seen such a varied landscape as in Australia, from the red soil of the desert when flying to Perth, to the rugged mountains hugging Sydney. The cool South coast of Melbourne contrasted wonderfully with the lush, humid tropics of the North. He felt lucky every day, being able to play professionally in such a beautiful pocket of the world, and wished like anything that Ellie could see it.

She was right, coping with the distance made it easier when you could visualise where the person was. Will was able to picture Ellie weaving through the throngs of people at Pemberley, or hanging out with Charlotte or Jane, and that made it easier for him. Poor Ellie had no way of knowing where he was or what he was seeing, or who he was with. It was a struggle for her, but she was bound and determined not to visit. He could see her point about the length of time it'd take, but what else could he do? Still, he reasoned, it had become a sore point, so he'd better let that drop.

He had initially been glad to hear that she was wanting to get back to normality, and silently thanked Kitty for her stern words. Elizabeth was starting to sound like her old self again, much more self-assured and confident. But lately she was worrying him. She'd become distant, stopping telling him about what was going on for her, waving everything off as irrelevant, or not important. She didn't ask as many questions about his days either, and he finally questioned her on it.

"Ellie, why are we talking small-talk? Why don't you TALK to me anymore?"

"Because you're not HERE, Will. Don't you get it? What's the point?"

"You don't ask about me any more either."

"Because you'll just tell me another story about places I don't know, with people I can't picture. It constantly makes me realise that I'm not a part of your life anymore, Will."

That comment hit him like a slap across the face. "You're my everything," he protested weakly. He was too stunned to say anymore.

"I used to be your everything." Elizabeth whispered. "Now I'm just someone that you check in with twice a week. I don't belong in your world, Will, and you don't belong in mine anymore."

Will felt his heart drop to the floor. "Don't say that Ellie," his voice cracked. "You'll always belong in my world. I'd do anything for you. I love you."

"I love you too." said Elizabeth sighing. "You just feel so very very far away..."

"Let's see the year out," said Will, almost desperately. "We'll make a decision when we're together next. Stay strong for me Ellie, have faith in us."

"I do, Will, I try. Please know that I love you."

Will felt his heart squeeze. "I love you too. Have a good sleep, sweetheart. Goodnight."

o*o*o*

Christmas was more obvious than ever how different Ellie and Will's lives had become, or rather, how different Will's had become. Elizabeth was still back with her parents, although thankfully the Long's hadnt continued their orphans Christmas lunch idea to this year.

"Merry Christmas Will! My goodness, you'll catch a cold unless you put some warmer clothes on!" Fran frowned at the shirtless man on the computer screen.

"Mom, it's summer there, remember?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"yeah, Fran- it's forecast to be about 100 degrees here today, or whatever 37 degrees Celsius translates to. Temperature was never my strong point when travelling back to England. "

"Oh, of course.. I keep forgetting that." Fran shook her head.

"I just can't wrap my head around Christmas being in the middle of summer," murmured Elizabeth.

"For what it's worth, I can't either!" Exclaimed Will. "It's so weird, the Santa wears the full fur suit, even though it's boiling hot, and they still sing Christmas carols about snow! I've even seen houses with fake snow and snowmen and stuff."

"That does sound weird!" Laughed Elizabeth. "It's good to have something in common again Will." Said Elizabeth quietly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"I'll let you kids catch up." Said Fran, manoeuvring a sleepy Tom out of his chair to give Elizabeth some privacy. "Bye Will! Merry Christmas!"

"Same to you, Fran. Tom."

Will cast an adoring eye over Elizabeth. "Merry Christmas Ellie." He said in a low voice.

"Merry Christmas Will." Elizabeth beamed at him. "I can't believe I can talk to you for as long as I want today!"

Will leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. "I'm all yours- until dinner time when I have to catch a flight. So tell me- what's going on with my Ellie?"

Elizabeth spoke to Will until the early hours of her morning, which was mid-afternoon for Will. The fact he was sitting shirtless while she was watching snow fall in the night sky just melted away as the two souls in love reconnected. They talked of Charlie and Jane, of Patrick and Charlotte. Elizabeth shared what Kitty had confided, with Kitty's permission. Will described Sydney, shared stories of his new teammates and promised to bring Elizabeth back there one day. That 'one day' was a ray of sunshine for Elizabeth and Will, and it warmed their hearts to have shared dreams to look forward to. They ended the call with full hearts and souls once more. For both Elizabeth and Will, it was the greatest Christmas gift they could have been given.

"I love you, Will. So so much."

"I'm here Elizabeth." Will had whispered. "Whenever you need me, I'm right here."

Little did Elizabeth know just how much she was about to need that.


	28. Chapter 28

Jane collapsed happily on her bed. "France was wonderful!" She said dreamily. "Charlie lives a few hours from Paris, so we drove there and stayed for a night. Paris is so beautiful- the lights everywhere! We hired bicycles and rode the streets from cafe to cafe drinking coffee and eating pastries. Oh, I could live there!"

"Sounds like you had the best Christmas out of all of us!" Quipped Charlotte. "I stayed here with Patrick, but his parents were visiting, so we spent most of his days off shuttling them around to all the sights. I need a holiday from the holidays!"

"How's Will, Elizabeth?" Asked Jane. "Did you both have a good Christmas?"

Elizabeth nodded. "It was quiet, but good. Will and I were able to speak a lot, so that was awesome. It's so strange seeing him in summer clothes and wishing him a Merry Christmas though."

"You're at the half way mark, Elizabeth." Said Kitty, giving her a hug. "You're doing so well! Now that Christmas is over, it'll get easier. He'll be here before you know it."

Elizabeth hugged her back, giving her a warm smile. "How was your Christmas, Kitty? Are your family well?"

A concerned look crossed Kitty's face. "Yeah, my family is well, but Mom was saying that Lydia's mother hasn't heard from her since September."

"Oh Kitty- that's unusual? They spoke regularly?"

Kitty shrugged. "Well, Lydia was never super close with her mother, but she'd be in touch at least every couple of weeks, usually asking for money or something."

Elizabeth could see why Kitty was worried. "So she's gone three months without contacting you, or her mother?"

"yup" Kitty nodded. "Well, longer for me. I just thought she'd cut me off, but if she hasn't been in touch with her mother..." Kitty looked away.

"Do you think she's in trouble?" Asked Jane, her eyes wide. Elizabeth had forgotten Jane and Charlotte were still there.

"I hope not," said Kitty softly, tears in her eyes. "But knowing who she's with, and the fact that her phone's disconnected now and that she hasn't contacted home in months aren't really promising signs..."

"Surely there's something we can do!" Cried Elizabeth. Knowing what she did about Jeremy Wickham, Elizabeth felt strongly that if Lydia was still with him then she was not safe.

"Only her family can lodge a missing person's report, and Lydia's mother thinks she's just too busy to keep in touch. She doesn't know about Jeremy- I didn't have the heart to tell her and worry her. Lydia's mother is a pretty highly strung woman as it is." Kitty sighed. "I've tried digging around to find a Jeremy Wickham, or even Lydia's details, but no trace. I'm guessing Jeremy would have wisened up after we warned Lydia about his past, and he's changed his name. I'm wondering if Lydia's adopted a stage name. It seems the sort of thing she'd do. And that's assuming they're still in California."

"Could a private detective be used to find her? Or him?" Asked Charlotte. Although she didn't much like Lydia, she didn't want harm to come to her, nor did she want Kitty to be upset."

"They cost money that we just don't have." Said Kitty sadly. "The only lead I have is a commercial for a lingerie company or something, that was published in an online magazine two months ago. I don't know when it was shot, but the magazine told me the name of the advertising firm and they're based in LA. I called them over Christmas, but they weren't very helpful. Still, it shows that Lydia had gotten some work in LA." She wrinkled her nose as she said the word 'work.'

"Kitty," said Elizabeth sympathetically. "How many hours have you poured into this search?"

Kitty offered up a sad smile. "I've tried keeping up with her since she left, a photo shoot here, a catalogue there. But it was only since Christmas that I've really started searching for her. It's so unlike her not to have gone to her mother for the last three months."

"Lydia's had work there then, hey?"'said Jane, trying to lighten the mood. "Good for her!"

"Yeah kind of." said Kitty hesitantly, pulling up the most recent ad Lydia was in. "I can't tell what's photoshopped and what's cosmetic surgery, but here it is."

The photo showed Lydia in a tiny bikini top, with far larger breasts than Elizabeth remembered her having, and a much bonier body. The bikini bottom was some kind of shiny latex material, and Lydia was positioned towering over three other girls similarly dressed, only Lydia held a whip. She was shown looking at the camera, her heavily made up eyes looking troubled and vacant. The whole image was very seedy.

"It's not the Lydia I know" continued Kitty. "I know she's a good actor and she can do whatever a director tells her to, but she looks so SAD. I didn't want to show her mother this."

Elizabeth couldn't look at the picture anymore.

"This is the kind of stuff Wickham has her doing?" Said Elizabeth softly. Kitty looked at her forlornly.

"I don't know what we can do, Elizabeth." Said Kitty.

*o*o*o

Over the next few weeks, Elizabeth helped Kitty try and track Lydia down. They scoured the Internet for any traces of her, poring over photographs and ad campaigns. They phoned the companies that had previously used Lydia's images, but met so many roadblocks regarding client confidentiality. Finally, one day they had a break.

"We're looking for a girl with red hair who you photographed at least a few months back," said Elizabeth. "It was dominatrix style. The main girl holding the ahem, whip. We like her look and want to contact her ourselves for a potential campaign. We can't find her anywhere- not even her name!"

"oh!" said the young girl. "I'm not the photographer- I'm just new here in the office actually, but I know the picture you mean. It caused a bit of a stir, didn't it?! Let's see what I can find out about it..."

Elizabeth and Kitty grinned excitedly to each other and waited on pins and needles.

"Ahh! Here's the file. Hmm, it doesn't say the model's names, but they all came from the same agency. Rosings modelling agency... A Mr John Willoughby is the contact name. I don't have anymore details than that, funnily enough. Usually we have an email or phone number at least..."

"Nevermind, you've been more than helpful!" Exclaimed Elizabeth. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Said the girl cheerily. "Good luck finding her!"

They immediately began researching the new information.. There was no such company as Rosings modelling agency, nor could they find a record of an agent named John Willoughby. They'd hit another dead end.

"I'm sure John Willoughby is Wickham," sighed Elizabeth in frustration. Why can't we find a trace of him? Is he using another name as well?"

"And he's representing more than just Lydia now- that girl implied that he's the manager for all four girls in the photo." Kitty said grimly. "What has Will said about all of this? I know he doesn't like Jeremy Wickham."

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably. "I haven't told him."

"You havent?" Kitty's eyebrows shot up.

"They have a pretty ugly history, I know it will bring up lots of painful memories for him, Kitty. His coach has just been fired, and things are pretty unstable in his world right now. I don't want to lay this on him- he's got enough to deal with. Plus- what could he possibly do down in Australia? He can't really help us out. Heck, we're in the same country as she is and we're stuck."

"We do have another name now though..." Said Kitty hopefully.

"Yes we do..." Said Elizabeth thoughtfully, as an idea came to her. She dialled a number that had previously knocked her back.

"Hello," said Elizabeth in her most-mature voice. "My daughter has been approached by a modelling agent and Im just wanting to check his background. He's listed you as a reference? Do you know a John Willoughby?"

The man snorted. "He listed me as a reference? That's surprising- given the fact I threw him out of the building. Still- he was so drunk I doubt he remembers it."

Elizabeth's heart pounded. "So you dealt with Mr Willoughby and found him unsatisfactory?"

"To put it mildly, yes. " The man snickered. "My advertising firm is a multi-million dollar company, and we represent many exclusive clients who expect only the best. Imagine my embarrassment when the model we've hired for a campaign turns up an hour late, and strung out to the eyeballs. It was for a mother-and-baby photo shoot for gods sake! I fired her on the spot, of course. Her agent- Willoughby- storms in just as drunk as she was high, demanding to be paid. When I refused, because his model was clearly not 'well', let's say, he actually denied it! The girl was stumbling around the room, her tits practically falling out of her shirt, her red hair looking wild, and he still maintained that she was fine- the best at his agency in fact. I laughed in his face, told him what I thought of his agency and that I never wanted to see him or his 'best model' in my building ever again."

"Well, I thank you so much for your valuable opinion." Said Elizabeth. "My daughter most definitely won't be signing with him."

"A wise choice, lady." He said. "I wouldn't want my own daughters near him either. Doesn't look like he really looks after his clients either, if you know what I mean."

"Unfortunately I do" sighed Elizabeth. "A few final questions if you don't mind?"

"Make it quick."

"How long ago did this happen? And do you know the model's name by any chance?"

"It was about two months ago now. And I certainly remember her name. I wouldn't forget after all the paperwork I had to sign having the pair of them restricted from coming within 100 feet of my company. Her name was Lydia Dashwood."

Elizabeth hung up the phone. "We need to look for a Lydia Dashwood."

"Dashwood? That's her mother's maiden name. Lydia must have picked it." Said Kitty. "What else did he say?"

Elizabeth hesitated. His report of Lydia was worrying, and Elizabeth didn't want to damage Kitty's spirits. "We need to find her, Kitty." Was all she said. "It's not good for her there."

Kitty's eyes bored into Elizabeth's and understood what she was refusing to say. She simply nodded.

*o*o*o

Elizabeth and Kitty found a few hits for a Lydia Dashwood, it appeared this was the stage name she'd been known as since moving to Los Angeles. Oddly enough, there was no information about who she was represented by, or how she could be contacted.

"I wonder how clients book her for jobs if she doesn't have any contact information?" Wondered Kitty out loud. As she sat back and wondered this, Elizabeth quickly scrolled past the search finds that commented on Lydia's drug use and party ways. It would surely break her heart.

They continued searching a bit longer, but found the pages begin to swim before their eyes. As Elizabeth shut the lid of the computer and offered to boil the kettle for tea and coffee, they heard a sharp, loud knock on the door. Looking at her watch, Elizabeth shot Kitty a cautious look. Although nighttime, it wasn't too late, and Charlotte was on a date, and Jane was at a study night. They shouldn't be back yet, and they shouldn't have to knock.

Kitty crept towards the door and peered through the keyhole.

"Oh my God!" she uttered, and flung the door open. Suddenly Kitty found herself holding someone in her arms, someone sobbing uncontrollably.

"Lydia?" she said gently, as Elizabeth's eyes went round with realisation. "Shhh," soothed Kitty. "You're safe now..."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: sorry about the hiatus. I know I said things would get crazy leading up to Christmas, but even I didn't think life would be this crazy. When you're a grief & trauma counsellor and your hometown is rocked by a mass murder of children, a fatal shark attack plus you field interstate calls regarding the Sydney siege all in the week before Christmas, the workload's kinda high. I've been dreading writing this angsty bit to tell the truth. Enough heartache at work! Still, gonna chip away at it slowly. Just be gentle if it's not as smooth or plausible as earlier chapters. This old mind is a garbled mess right now! **

Will spent the first day of the New Year at the beach, watching the waves roll in. It had always soothed him, being at the beach, right from when he holidayed in the Hamptons as a kid. There was something about waves swelling and curling into the sand, sliding smoothly towards him, before being silently pulled back into the churning frothy mass of water that reminded him of life. His problems would build, reach a climax, and then life would smooth out for a while before forming a new wave of drama. Will lived for those calm moments, but as he sat on the hot January sand, he felt as if he was watching an enormous wave roll towards him.

As much as he loved the lifestyle in Australia, and admired the landscape, Will couldn't say that he was happy with his current life. He was making do with the choice he'd made to come here, but it had been tougher than he'd imagined being without Ellie, and it was getting tougher. As the days rolled together into weeks without seeing her, her image started to blur in his mind. When he pictured her, he was picturing her from photographs and videos. He could still dream about her clearly, but she slipped away the moment he woke up and it punched him hard in the gut. He would drag himself out of bed, to face another day with little more than a message or a phone call from her if he was lucky. He thought back to their Christmas Day phone call. It had been a balm to his soul, like an oasis in a desert of loneliness. And yet, as he'd hung up the phone, Will was struck with a feeling of emptiness once more. Phone calls just weren't enough. He needed more.

The basketball team were struggling, which added to Will's woes. They had a good team, but the fit was all wrong. The coach emphasised defence as the main objective to winning games, yet he had stacked his team with scorers. Will was lucky that he was an excellent defensive player, but he shook his head in exasperation as the coach again yelled at his team for giving up points. What did he expect? He hadn't hired defenders, he'd hired scorers! He was trying to make them into something they were not, and the players soon began to resent it. The mood at the basketball club became dark and gloomy as the team strung together loss after a loss. It was no surprise to Will when the coach was fired just prior to Christmas, but it hadn't improved the atmosphere at the club.

So Will dug his toes into the sand, and watched the waves roll in and out, contemplating his life. He'd only been sitting on the beach for merely fifteen minutes, but already Will felt himself getting itchily hot. He was literally hot and bothered, sweat trickling down his brow as he considered where life had taken him. A beautiful but lonely furnace of a place with a rocky-at-best basketball team, and a fragment of a romantic relationship. Will's thoughts went round and round til he could take it no more. Removing his shirt and sunglasses, he practically ran to the water's edge, wading briskly out to get to the deeper water. Diving into the cool water gave Will some relief from his spinning thoughts, and in the tranquil, soothing ocean his troubling thoughts dissolved away.

It had been summer when he'd left the US, hazily remembering Ellie in a singlet top and short shorts. He closed his eyes and pictured her here in that same outfit. It was almost believable. He sighed. Anything would be bearable if she was beside him. But she wasn't here. Where was she right now? He wondered. What was she doing right now? It would still be New Years Eve for her. She was still staying with her parents, so she was probably spending New Years Eve with her friends. Will felt a pang at not being with her as the clock struck midnight. She'd be driving back to school the day after tomorrow, after New Years Day. If only she could be here. If only Will wasn't so far away. If only, if only, if only. All he had were fragments of conversations, pictures and videos, fading memories and one soul drenching Christmas conversation that he clung to like a lifevest. Without that, Will knew he'd seriously be adrift.

Water splashed in his face, and Will realised with a start that he's been daydreaming again.

"The brooding look suits you, you know." A mischievous grin crept across the girl's face.

Will felt his insides clench. "Hey Kelly. Are Cam and Lisa here too?" Will looked around hopefully for his teammate and his girlfriend. Lisa's friend was a hard shadow to shake.

"They're around here somewhere." Kelly waved her long, manicured fingers vaguely further along the beach. "We recognised your car as we pulled in. Figures the American would want to spend New Years Day at the beach! Next you'll be wanting to learn how to play beach cricket!"

Will just laughed half-heartedly. He'd been playing cricket with his father since he could walk, but didn't want to invite further conversation by informing her he was half-English. He didn't really want her to know anything about him. And he hated how she always referred to him as "the American."

"So what were you thinking about?" Kelly looked coyly at Will, swimming a little closer. "Judging by the look, I'd say you're thinking of that girlfriend of yours!"

Will swam closer to shore. He did not want to talk about Ellie with this girl.

"Oh, cmon, Will! I'm just teasing! Lighten up a bit!" She flicked water at him. He ducked, causing her to splash harder. She dove forward, practically pushing her body against his as she gave another small splash in his direction. It was not the first time she'd flirted with him, but each time he'd dodged her so they never touched. But today she'd grabbed his neck and slid her body alongside his. He sucked in his breath, every fibre of his being was uncomfortable with this.

"I know you must be lonely, Will." She purred into his ear, trailing a hand down his chest. "Let me keep you company sometime."

Will unhooked her hands and swam in long, purposeful strides back to shore. He needed every second of that swim to collect his frazzled senses, and lay facedown on his towel without even glancing backwards. To his dismay, Kelly was right behind him. "Will, I'm sorry. You just look so miserable, and I wanted to cheer you up. I know you have a girlfriend, but she's not here, and every guy needs some attention from time to time."

Will looked up in disbelief at what Kelly was offering. She was standing over him clad in a tiny bikini, her hands on her hips. He had to admit, she was the stereotypical Australian: tall, tanned, wavy blonde hair, killer body. She was the kind of girl guys did a double take over. Ellie wasn't as striking, he conceded. But Ellie's personality makes her beautiful, he quickly countered to himself. I'd much rather have Ellie.

"Just leave me alone, Kelly." He said, far gruffer than he meant to.

"If you insist," Kelly replied sensing defeat. "Can you just help me put on some sun cream? Just on my back where I can't reach then I'll leave you alone."

Will sighed as she handed him the bottle and lay down beside him. Will reluctantly massaged the oily lotion into her bronze skin, from the smooth planes of her shoulder blades to the small of her back.

'Just think of Ellie' he told himself over and over as he felt his hands slide up and down Kelly's back and heard her contented sigh. 'Just think of Ellie.'

*o*o*o

Lydia gratefully accepted the herbal tea Elizabeth offered the next morning. Kitty provided plain toast. Unable to get anything cohesive from the girl the night before, other than the fact that she wasn't in danger or needing medical attention, the girls decided to let Lydia sleep. Kitty looked exhausted, and Elizabeth knew she'd probably been up every half hour checking that Lydia was still breathing.

After a few sips of tea, Lydia's shoulders relaxed and the girls took that as a sign that Lydia was ready to start talking. Charlotte had fortunately stayed at Patrick's, and Jane was esconced in her room talking with Charlie.

"What happened, Lydds?" Asked Kitty gently.

Lydia's eyes welled up. "He was right!" she wailed.

Elizabeth and Kitty looked puzzled at each other. "Jeremy?" Elizabeth pondered out loud.

"No!" Lydia's eyes glittered with anger. "Will! Will was right. I should have listened to you, back when you warned me. Will knew he wasn't a good guy, but I didn't want to hear it. God I've been stupid!" Lydia began weeping again.

"It can't be that bad, surely?" Said Kitty hopefully. "You're safe, at least."

"I'm ruined!" Lydia wailed.

"Isn't that a bit melodramatic?" Asked Kitty.

"Ruined how?" Elizabeth asked slowly.

"I can't go back to LA and find good work there." Lydia said sadly. "Not with what people are saying about me."

"What are they saying, Lydds?"

"That I'm a whore" Lydia cried. Kitty and Elizabeth flinched at the dramatic outburst, but said nothing.

"You've been called much worse over the years, Lydia!" Exclaimed Kitty eventually, trying to cheer her up.

"But it's different when its true..." She whispered. "Only I did it for auditions, not money."

There was a deafening silence as her words sunk in.

Elizabeth reached out and touched the girls hand. "Jeremy put you up to this?"

Lydia nodded. "But he doesn't like being called Jeremy anymore. He goes by John now. Once we got to LA, we changed our names. It seemed so much fun at first, like an adventure. Until he started drinking more. He'd hit me if I forgot and called him Jeremy by mistake. He never hit my face, but my body was covered in bruises. One time, my arm was broken. Of course, he told the hospital it was an accident. I had a lot of accidents..." Her voice trailed off. She began talking again in a lower voice. "I wanted to leave, especially once he began hitting me for no reason. But I couldn't. I didn't know anyone there, and I had no money. He took my ID and my phone off me as soon as we arrived in LA- for 'safe-keeping' he'd said. I quickly realised it was to keep me from leaving. Since I couldn't leave, I thought I could reason with him. I begged him to stop the beatings, because each new injury meant jeopardising an audition. Not that there were many of those. Jeremy's a lousy agent." Lydia snickered bitterly. "He told me that I wasn't pretty enough to attract auditions, and that I needed to offer more to get roles. At first I thought he meant more surgery, more procedures, but then he invited a casting agent friend around. It became clear what was expected of me." Lydia swallowed audibly. "Jeremy led him down to my room, and locked us in there until the guy had finished with me. My self-respect was traded for $50 to Jeremy and an extras role in a b-grade movie that never even got released." A tear rolled down her cheek. "But it got results. Pretty soon, Jeremy had lined up night after night of casting agents, producers, directors, whatever, to "try before you buy". I got auditions, and tiny movie roles and photo shoots, and Jeremy got a bit of money. He never shared the money with me, he said my payment was getting industry experience, and that I owed him plenty more than I'd ever be able to repay him anyhow. When he was drunk, he used to rant and rave about how useless I was, and how he would have been better off with Georgia, whoever that is. I began drinking and using pretty heavily, just to cope with the nightly work. And then Jeremy started recruiting other girls. When I left, there were four of us, all "working" for Jeremy." Lydia wiped her eyes.

"What finally made you leave, Lydia?" asked Elizabeth quietly. She could hardly believe such a story could be real, yet Lydia's tears suggested otherwise.

"I left after I found the tapes." Lydia whispered. "He'd installed hidden cameras in our rooms. Every man I was forced to sleep with, he'd videoed it. He had copies made, and it looked like he was selling the copies to people. I don't know who he was selling them to, but I just had to go. I felt so dirty, so used. I knew where Jeremy kept our money, so I grabbed a handful of it, and packed my bag and ran to the bus stop. I bused and hitchhiked my way all the way here. I was able to call my mom and let her know I was safe, but was headed back to school. You were the only person I thought would help me." She smiled sadly at Kitty. "I couldn't face mom looking like this, you know? She gave me your new address, and here I am." She looked far off. "I just wish I could have somehow warned the other girls..."

"Oh Lyddie, what you've been through." Kitty's eyes were full of sorrow. "I'm so sorry."

A tear slid down her cheek. "The other three are going to be punished..." She said quietly. "He's not going to get them anywhere in their careers, he's going to ruin them and their reputations too. I already know what Hollywood thinks of me, and it's not good, but he's going to really hurt them unless they escape him too."

"Lydia," Elizabeth chose her words very carefully. "You've disclosed being forced to have sex against your will... That's a serious offence. Is there any chance you'd consider pressing charges?"

Lydia shook her head vehemently. "No. I don't want to go through this all again. It's a nightmare I just want to escape from."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding.

"He's destroyed me." Lydia sobbed. "My whole life I've dreamed of being an actress, and he's taken that from me. I can get past the horrible things I had to do, if I were able to still have my dream, but he's stolen that too. He's ruined me!" She wailed into Kitty's shoulder. "What am I going to do now?!" She sobbed. "Half the studios and agencies have restraining orders out against us. Who'd give me a job now?"

The three sat together in silence, as Lydia clung to Kitty and wept. Neither Kitty nor Elizabeth knew what to say in response to Lydia's story. As Kitty gently patted her friend's back, Elizabeth wondered if they'd like some time just the two of them. Signalling to Kitty that she was going to leave the two girls alone to console one another, and seeing Kitty's grateful face, Elizabeth crept back to her own room, her thoughts in a whirl. It was times like this that she wished she could lean on Will for comfort. Lydia's story was shocking to say the least, and Elizabeth felt sick imagining what Lydia had gone through. Certainly she had changed from the bubbly, outgoing confident girl Elizabeth had first known. Elizabeth wondered if Will had seen something similar in his own sister. Obviously the situation hadn't been as heinous, but still, both girls were victims of Jeremy Wickham.

Glancing at her watch, Elizabeth cursed the time difference. It was 1am in Sydney, already on the fourth of January. Elizabeth hadn't been able to speak to Will since New Year's Day, when she'd called that morning to wish him a Happy New Year. It had been late at night for Will then, still on New Year's Day. He was exhausted, having spent all day at the beach, so their conversation hadn't been long. Elizabeth sighed, and thought on what Lydia had said. How could the other three girls be kept safe, without dragging Lydia's name into it further? How could such a man be stopped in his tracks? How could Lydia come back from such an ordeal?

As much as Elizabeth yearned for answers to these questions, more than anything else she just wanted to hear Will's voice. After an agonising wait, trying to keep busy with school work and reading, Elizabeth picked up the phone as soon as she knew it was morning in Sydney. She knew it wasn't one of their designated phone times, but she reasoned that this was an emergency. She needed her boyfriend.

"Ellie? Hi! This is a surprise!" Will smiled into the phone, but quickly his smile faded as he saw Elizabeth's face. "Is everything alright?"

A face peered around the corner of Will's room. "Yo Will, don't be long. The boat will leave without you man."

"I'm on the phone, Cam." Will muttered.

"Oh hey, Ellie." Ellie waved to Will's teammate impatiently. "Listen, don't keep Will long," he grinned. "We're going fishing in a sec. Catch ya later!" The guy was gone as quickly as he'd appeared.

"Sorry about that." Will looked intently at Elizabeth. "What's going on?" His shoulders were tensed in worry.

"I'm fine, it's nothing wrong with me, but Will- Lydia came to our place last night. She- she had been missing, but I didn't want to tell you and worry you, you have so much going on already."

Will frowned. "Kitty's friend? The one who ran off with Wickham? I'd say it's a good thing that she's come back. Wait- she didn't bring him too, did she?"

"No no, he's still over in California. But Will, some of the things she told us..."

"So Wickham's not anywhere near you then?"

"No Will." His shoulders relaxed. "So what is the problem then, if he's not around and Lydia is back?"

"He did some horrible stuff to her, Will."

"Yeah, I'd believe that. Still, why is that upsetting you so much? I didn't think you liked the girl?"

Elizabeth was caught off guard by Will's flippant remark. "True, Lydia hasn't been my favourite person, but she happens to be very special to Kitty, who has been a wonderful friend to me. I hate seeing Kitty heartbroken over this, and besides, nobody deserves to be treated how Lydia was treated." Elizabeth realised how loudly she was talking, in feeling defensive. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "He's ruined her career, just like he did Georgia's. Only he's done it in a much more despicable way." Elizabeth quickly relayed the entire story to Will. "Lydia's too traumatised to hold him accountable, and he's got three other girls that he's "looking after" as we speak." Anguish filled her eyes. "Yes, I know that I have no personal stake in this, but the poor girl is sitting in my living room as a broken shell, a fraction of her former self. And it's because of that creep Jeremy Wickham, and I just can't stand that he's getting away with it. The man makes me so angry, and I'm so heart broken for Lydia, and Kitty too. She loves her, Will. As much as I do you. I imagine how I'd feel if something like that happened to you, and I can't bear it. I hate thinking of Kitty feeling that way too."

Throughout this entire speech, Will sat silently, the look on his face unreadable.

"I just needed a friendly face, someone to tell all this to." Elizabeth said quietly. "I just need you."

Will nodded. "I'm sorry, Ellie. I'm sorry Wickham's made you feel like this."

"It's not so much about me, it's just that-"

A pretty girl with long blonde hair sauntered into Will's room, calling him that it was time to leave. She was wearing a little bikini underneath a flimsy white shirt. Elizabeth started at the sight as the girl put her hands on Will's shoulders.

"Is this Ellie?!" The girl smiled at the screen.

Will tensed up.

"Yeah... I'm Elizabeth" Elizabeth said warily. She didn't like this girl putting her hands on Will, and addressing her so casually.

"Oh, Will talks about you ALL the time!"

"All the time, hey? You see Will ALL the time?" Elizabeth stared at Will. He'd never mentioned this girl before. "I'm sorry- who are you? It doesn't seem fair that you know me, yet I've not heard of you?"

Will turned to look at the girl, before turning back to Elizabeth.

"I'm Kelly. I hang out with Will quite a bit. My friend Lisa is with Cam, on the team, so the four of us hang out most of the time."

"It's been like, once or twice." Will muttered, his eyes pleading with Elizabeth to understand.

"Oh, well that's great I guess. Lucky for you. I'd love to be doing that." Elizabeth bravely tried to smile.

"Yeah, well, it was nice to finally meet you Ellie, but we really need to run, Will. I'll see you outside in a minute?"

"Yeah yeah," Will waved the girl off, as she skipped out of his room.

"I can't even go there right now." said Elizabeth hollowly, referring to the girl's familiar behaviour with Will. "I'm too consumed by Lydia's story right now. I just wish you were here right now. I just keep thinking about what to do. What can we do about this whole mess? About the three girls still with him? And poor Lydia! She's been left adrift right now- with no hope for her future. It's scary seeing her like this."

Will was silent, looking off to the edge of the screen.

"I'm sorry, Ellie." He whispered. "I have to go"

Elizabeth felt as if she'd been sucker punched. With tears in her eyes, Ellie hung up the phone without even saying goodbye to him. "I needed you!" she sobbed at the picture of him hanging on her wall. "I needed you to listen to me and hear me out, and talk to me about this, and you let me down! You let me down, Will Darcy! That's the last time I rely on you."

Elizabeth's sobs could be heard long after she'd fallen asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thanks for your kind words everyone. I'm very well supported in my job, and they stress self-care very highly. For me, self-care involves escaping to the world of Jane Austen, where things just seem so much less complicated and fast-paced, and romance is well and truly alive! Ideally, I'd probably prefer to leave this story until I'm in a better frame of mind to write it, but it's doing my head in sitting here half-finished, so on we go!**

Lydia quickly realised that Pemberley was the last place she should be. The second semester had begun, and everyone had places to be and things to do. Whilst Lydia initially enjoyed having the time to relax and do nothing, the novelty quickly wore off when it meant she spent day after day by herself. Lydia had always been one for needing company. Her idleness was in stark contrast to the other's busyness, and it became painfully aware just how much Lydia lost by running off with Jeremy Wickham. She felt so foolish. Everywhere she went here in this town was a memory of spending time with Jeremy, and she shuddered at the thought of it. How could she have been so stupid? She tried to no avail to get in touch with her 'friends' still living with Jeremy, but had no way of reaching them without Jeremy knowing her whereabouts. She didn't want to get the girls in trouble with him, heaven knows what he'd do to them then. If only she could warn them somehow. If only there was a way she could still work as an actress. She couldn't live off Kitty's generosity for much longer, and she knew the situation wouldn't be much better returning home to her mother.

Lydia sat on the couch in the deafening silence of the empty apartment, and considered her options. She could return to school? No- she'd already failed, and had decided it wasn't of interest to her anyway. She could return to her hometown and live with her mother and try to find work, in a bar perhaps? Not ideal- and Lydia cringed at the kind of attention she'd receive as a barmaid. She wanted nothing to do with men after her time in California. Stay with Kitty? It was definitely the easiest solution, given she was already here, but she didn't want to outstay her welcome, especially with Charlotte living there too. Charlotte had been nice enough, but Lydia was a good enough actress to recognise the effort another employed- and Charlotte's kindness was exactly that, an act. Plus, Lydia was getting a strange vibe from Kitty since being back. Kitty seemed overly protective, and almost motherly to Lydia, which was weird. Lydia had always been the leader, but now Kitty was the one calling the shots. There were lots of little looks between Elizabeth and Kitty now too, which confused Lydia. Maybe it had something to do with Elizabeth's boyfriend.

Lydia sat back and smirked. She knew Elizabeth always had a thing going with that guy Will. Even when she'd deny it with all her might, Lydia knew differently. Pity he moved overseas somewhere. It didn't seem to be going well between them both. Elizabeth scowled whenever his name was mentioned, and regularly made little digs to the girls at his expense. Lydia hadn't heard her talking to him once, in the whole week she'd been staying here. Jane was a different story. Jane made Lydia feel sick, with all the mooning and sighing over that other basketball player. She seemed so confident and self-assured when Lydia first met her, but now she spent all her time in her room talking to the guy. What a joke. If there's one thing Lydia had learned, it was to be independent of guys. Don't place your happiness in their hands, at any cost. It only led to heart ache.

The apartment phone's shrill ring startled Lydia out of her musing. She had learned while with Jeremy not to answer the phone unless expecting a call, but she listened with interest as the answering machine picked up.

"Hey Ellie, it's me, Will. I uh, well, I guess you're at class or something. It's pretty late, or early maybe, for me here, but I couldn't sleep and just wanted to say hi. I just tried your cell and left a message. I just, um, yeah. We haven't spoken in a while, I guess I'm hoping everything's ok. I hope you're ok?-"

"Hello?" Lydia picked up the phone without a clear thought in her head. At least keep the guy from guessing! He sounded so concerned.

"H...hello?" He sounded confused.

"Elizabeth's not here," Lydia said softly. "But she's alright, just busy."

Will let out a sigh of relief. "She's ok. I've been worried- she hasn't answered my calls, and none of my messages have been returned... Sorry- who is this?"

"I'm Lydia."

"Oh right, Kitty's friend. You're staying with them right now, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. I arrived from California last week." She laughed slightly. "Elizabeth refers to me as Kitty's friend? Well that's just perfect!"

"Sorry- I didn't mean to offend.."

"No no, not at all. Things are just different now. Anyway, I'll let Elizabeth know you rang."

"Um, perhaps not. She seems pretty angry at me right now if she's giving me the silent treatment, so I'd hate her to know I've been checking up on her. But thanks for letting me know she's ok at least. I suppose I'll just have to wait til the storm blows over and she takes my calls again, then I can try and apologise or something."

"Yeah, she seems pretty mad at you right now. You must have done something pretty bad. She used to be so into you, it's weird seeing her now."

Will was silent on the other end.

"Sorry, I guess I overstepped my mark." Lydia apologised. "Me and my big mouth. I'm learning to control it though." She sighed softly "I've had to learn a lot this last year..." she muttered, more to herself than Will.

"Lydia..." Will said slowly. "I know what happened to you after you left Pemberley. Please don't be mad at Elizabeth for telling me, but she told me the whole story. She was really shaken up about it, and needed to talk to someone."

Lydia was quiet for a moment. "Yeah, I can understand that. I'm not mad at her. When did she tell you? She's been mad at you pretty much the whole time I've been here."

"She told me right after you got there and told her. I had to go, and I'm guessing she thought I'd abandoned her and is still angry about it. I think she thinks I don't care..." he said softly.

"What's it to her?" Lydia asked, without malice but just genuine surprise. "Why did it upset her? It's not like any of this happened to her..."

"She cares about you." Will said. "She cares about Kitty. She doesn't want you guys to be hurting like you are. Plus..." He drew in a big breath. "She knows the full extent of my history with Jeremy Wickham. It's not common knowledge, but he's making a habit of ruining girl's careers... my sister included."

"Your sister is the girl Elizabeth was talking about..." Realisation dawned on Lydia.

"Most likely. I asked her to keep Georgia's identity a secret, but I'm assuming she told you about how Jeremy set her up and let her take the fall as a drug cheat, which got her expelled from college. Georgia's reputation never recovered, and to this day, that bastard hasn't been held accountable. And now he's done something even worse. Lydia, I'm sorry his past was never known publicly. Had it been, things might have been different."

"Elizabeth tried to warn me, Will. But I wouldn't believe her. I was too stubborn. It's my own fault."

"No it's not!" cried Will vehemently. "It's not your fault. If you'd known what he truly was, you wouldn't have gone with him, would you? Of course not! Until he's exposed as the rat he is, he's only going to keep destroying innocent lives!" Will was practically shouting by now. "I'm sorry, Lydia. You've been through hell and back, and I'm only making it worse. There are other girls with him still, Ellie says? Is that right?" His voice had softened once more.

Lydia hesitated. "I don't really want to say anything about that. I don't want anyone to get into trouble."

"I'm not wanting to get anyone hurt, I'm hoping I can somehow help, Lydia." Will said gently.

"Yes, I wasn't the only girl there." She admitted finally. "But I don't see how you can help much, especially when you're all the way over in Europe."

"Australia" he corrected.

"Same thing." Said Lydia, dismissively.

"Yeah, all right then." Said Will, fighting the urge not to roll his eyes. "Ellie said you're not wanting to press charges, or anything, right?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be involved with him anymore. All I want is for those three girls-" Lydia paused momentarily at what she'd admitted, before plunging ahead "to be safe from him, and to somehow still be able to work as an actress still." Her voice trailed off sadly.

"I've been thinking lately of how I can help." Will said quietly. "I was hoping to bounce these ideas off Ellie, and get her to suss you out on the idea, but perhaps I should just explain it straight to you and go from there."

Lydia sat quietly as Will detailed what he'd been thinking. He'd clearly put a lot of research into this, and made several phonecalls back to the United States. When he'd finished, he asked Lydia for her permission to go ahead with it all. "I can't promise anything will come of it, but at least it's better than not doing anything, right?"

Lydia sat flabbergasted. That anyone would go to that much trouble for her was astounding. She couldn't help but feel a little bit of hope with what he'd proposed, which made her realise just how much despair she'd been feeling. She readily agreed to give Will's plan a shot, before asking him the most obvious question that had been on the tip of her tongue since he brought the subject up.

"Why are you doing this, Will? You know nothing about me, and while I know you hate Jeremy Wickham as much as I do, why are you wanting to do something about him now?"

Will was silent on the phone for a while. "It's all for her, Lydia." He said in a quiet voice. "It's all for Ellie. Her heart was breaking for you on the phone the other day, and I know it's eating away at her that a scoundrel like Jeremy Wickham is going unpunished. Every thing I'm trying to do, I'm doing to try and make her happy again. Making Elizabeth happy is what I live for. I love her."

Lydia closed her eyes. Finally, she could see what Elizabeth saw in this young man. What a beautiful thing to say! If only she could one day find a guy to cherish her the way Will Darcy cherished Elizabeth.

"She's a lucky girl, Will." Lydia said finally.

"Thanks, Lydia. She means the world to me. Hey listen, I'd better go, I've got training in the morning. Can you, um. Can you not tell Ellie that we spoke? If I know Ellie, she'll be mad that I'm 'interfering' and I don't want her to think I'm only doing all of this to get out of the doghouse. Maybe I can grab your cell number and call you directly about how I'm going with everything?"

"That sounds fine, Will. I'll probably be leaving here soon and going to see my Mom, so you'd need the number anyway. I haven't got a new number yet, but give me your contact details, and I'll let you know when I'm reachable again. And Will? Thanks."

"You're welcome Lydia. You take care of yourself. Maybe in time you can talk to my sister, Georgia. You two would have a lot in common."

"I'd like that Will. See you."

Lydia hung up the phone in wonder. Wonder at how her issues might soon be resolved after all, and wonder at how wrong she had been about that arrogant, stuck up basketballer Will Darcy. He was the nicest guy Lydia had spoken to in a long time.

Hugging her knees to her chest, Lydia thought about him and Elizabeth. 'Elizabeth wants to be careful,' she thought. 'Guys like him don't come along too often, and if she treats him like dirt, she'll lose him.'

Then she smiled to herself. Who was she kidding? Elizabeth couldn't lose Will even if she tried.


	31. Chapter 31

"Did Lydia get off ok?" Elizabeth asked, pouring milk onto her cereal.

"Yeah, she did." Kitty cradled her mug of coffee. "I'm sad she's gone already, but I know it's for the best. She's better off with her mom right now."

Elizabeth nodded. "You'll go back home for Spring break and visit?"

"Hopefully, yeah. That's a couple of months from now, so here's hoping Lydia's back on her feet by then. Her cousin owns a coffee shop, so Lydia's hoping she might be able to get work as a waitress. Maybe she can one day train as a barista too."

"Baby steps." Smiled Elizabeth. Kitty nodded.

"Speaking of baby steps," said Kitty, "have you and Will patched things up yet?"

Elizabeth sighed, and a guilty look crossed her face, just as Jane joined them for breakfast.

"I've tried leaving him messages, and he's left messages on my phone, but we keep missing each other. It's been three or four days of phone-tag. I know I probably over reacted and have treated him harshly." She sighed. "Every little thing just gets amplified when you're apart."

Jane nodded beside her. "I know. You're constantly on edge, and your emotions are exaggerated far beyond what you'd normally feel."

"Exactly!" Cried Elizabeth. "I mean, I'm not a neurotic person, and I don't have trust issues with Will- heck, he had a half naked girl in his room and he didn't even look at her-" Kitty and Jane raised an eyebrow to one another at this. "But I seem to seesaw between being totally elated that he's called, to being frustrated and furious with what he's saying. It's like having PMS all month long." She muttered.

"The distance gets to you after a while." Said Jane, putting an arm around her friend. "It's normal. You're frustrated, and fed up. Of course you feel at the end of your tether. It's the same for me."

"Poor Will." Said Elizabeth sadly. "He's a saint for putting up with all my crazy mood swings."

"Nobody said long distance is easy." Said Kitty with a smile. "Besides, Will kinda brought this on himself by moving to Australia."

Elizabeth gave a small smile at this. "Yeah, maybe Will might choose a little more carefully where he plays next season so he isn't stuck with a crazy emotional girlfriend."

"When is he back, Elizabeth?" Jane asked. "Charlie's season doesn't finish until late May, which still seems forever away."

"At least I'm lucky there. Will's team is nowhere near eligible for finals, so he's done playing in mid March. Fingers crossed he should be back by Easter." Elizabeth beamed at this.

"That's only ten or so weeks!" Cried Jane. "Oh Elizabeth, that's so exciting! Less than three months, that'll fly by!"

"I'm counting on it!" Laughed Elizabeth, as her phone rang. Diving for it and hoping against hope it was Will, Elizabeth answered the call.

"Hello, Elizabeth?" Said a cheery voice.

"Georgia! Hi!" Said Elizabeth smiling, although feeling slightly disappointed. Signalling goodbye to the other girls, Elizabeth wound a scarf around her neck, gathered her books and left the apartment to walk to her first class.

"What's happening, Georgia?"

"Oh, just seeing how things are... I haven't caught you at a bad time, have I?"

"No no, just walking to class. How are you? How's your Dad?"

"He's good, we're good. It's a quiet time of year for us, the tours are light and there's not much estate work to do in the winter. Once spring arrives, the work really heats up. What about you? Did you have a good New Years?"

"Yeah, keeping busy. New Years was good, but times like that make me miss your brother even more..."

"Yeah, I bet. I know he feels the same too."

"Mm. Long distance relationships totally suck."

"Yeah.. So how's Will going? I haven't spoken to him since Christmas. I've left him messages, but haven't heard back from him, aside from one quick call about Lydia."

"I haven't really spoken to him in a week... Wait- what about Lydia?"

"Your friend Lydia? Will gave me her details after telling me what happened with her. God- Wickham's an even bigger rat now than when I knew him. I feel so bad for her, but from the emails she seems to be doing surprisingly well. Especially now that Wickham's being dealt with."

Elizabeth was utterly confused. "You've spoken with Lydia?"

"Only through email, since she doesn't have a phone yet as far as I know, but yeah. Will thought it might help her, being able to talk to someone else who knows exactly what that a-hole is like. You.. Didn't know?"

Elizabeth felt embarrassed. If she'd spoken to Will she probably would know. "Uh, no I didn't. I haven't been able to speak to Will lately, so we have lots of catching up to do."

Elizabeth furrowed her brow. "You got Lydia's details through Will? Where did he get them from?"

"From her I guess, if you don't know anything about it. I didn't think to ask- I kinda assumed he'd asked you."

"Right..." Said Elizabeth slowly, trying to process everything that had been said. "I'm at my class, Georgia, so I've got to go. Can I call you back later?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be up til late tonight. I've got to talk to you about summer- you and Will coming to visit for a bit."

"At Pemberley?!" Elizabeth squeaked.

"Well yeah!" Said Georgia laughing. "It is Will's home, and we'd hardly let you stay anywhere else, you're practically family!"

Elizabeth's heart warmed at this, and she thought how lucky she was to have found such a great guy, who came with such lovely relations. His mother was the exception to the rule, but since she practically denied Elizabeth's existence, it made it easy for Elizabeth to ignore her.

As Elizabeth hung up the phone from Georgia, she had an overwhelming desire to hear Will's voice. Checking her watch, she dialled his number and waited impatiently as it began to ring.

"Ellie?" His deep voice still gave her butterflies.

"I love you." Elizabeth shut her eyes as she said it, feeling it from the bottom of her heart. "I've been cruel and mean to you, and you're still so patient and kind and wonderful, and I love you. I'm so sorry for what I've put you through. You're the most precious thing in the world to me, and I'm such an idiot for treating you that way."

"I love you too, El." Came his quiet reply. "What brought this on? Hey- it's Tuesday. Aren't you meant to be in English right now?"

Elizabeth felt herself turn to mush. "You know when my classes are? Off by heart?"

"Yeah" he admitted sheepishly. "I like knowing what you're doing. I picture you going into the English building, or the psych labs, and you don't feel so far away." Elizabeth smiled inwardly. "What I don't know though, is why you're skipping your class? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, fine. It had just been too long since we spoke, and I needed to tell you I love you."

"Well I'm always happy to hear that!" Will laughed.

"And I was just talking with Georgia, about visiting Pemberley, and stuff, and I just needed to hear your voice."

"Ahh, now we get to the heart of it. You want to stay on my good side to see Pemberley!" He joked.

"Of course!" Elizabeth fired back good humouredly. "It's not like you're talented, smart, good looking or nice or anything."

"At least I've got something to recommend me then." Will retorted.

"And also.." Elizabeth said slowly. "Georgia mentioned talking with Lydia. How did you get her details, Will? Did you talk with Lydia?"

Will was quiet.

"Will, talk to me. I'm confused- Georgia said the Wickham thing is being sorted. What's going on?"

"What's going on is that I wish my sister had kept her mouth shut." Will sighed.

"Why? Will, why don't you want me to know?"

"Because I didn't want you to know I was behind it all. I didn't do it to redeem myself in your eyes, I only wanted to fix what was breaking your heart. I wanted to do it on the quiet so you wouldn't feel like you owe me anything. I just did it because I love you." He added quietly.

"What did you do, Will?" Asked Elizabeth, her heart pounding. "I love you already- nothing will change that... But I'm so bewildered right now. Please, Will. Talk to me."

Will sighed, and began to tell Elizabeth exactly what he'd done.

*o*o*o*

"It's not much, really. Other people did most of the work, I just put through a few calls. After I spoke to you that day, I went out fishing with the guys, but the whole time I was sitting on the water thinking what I could do to help. The guys kept ribbing me for being so anti social, but I barely heard them.

One of the guys I used to play with- Hurst, actually, is from California, and his dad is a detective out there. I called and got his dad's number, and just had a chat about what we knew so far. Obviously I knew to keep names out of it, but I wanted to know where we sat in terms of crimes being committed. He was really helpful, and basically said that unless the girls were underage or were filmed without consent, there wasn't really a leg to stand on to put him away, since it became a 'he said' 'she said' thing regarding sexual consent.

So, my next task was finding Wickham and the girls. I tracked down a couple of private detectives and one was able to find Wickham pretty easily, especially since you'd told me his alias. He followed Wickham and the other girls quite extensively, and was able to get an ID on them all. That's when it became interesting. Two of the girls were eighteen, but the third was just shy of fifteen. From what I can gather, she'd lied about her age to Wickham, but still. Her parents had reported her missing from the mid-west or somewhere, saying she'd run away to California but hadn't been seen or heard of since.

Once the PI told me all of this, I called you to see what we should do next."

"You called me? When was this? I don't remember getting a call about this!" Elizabeth cried.

"No, you wouldn't. It was about a week after we'd spoken, and you still weren't returning my calls. I called your apartment instead, hoping someone would at least tell me you were ok. Lydia answered the phone."

"Oh." Said Elizabeth, feeling how foolish and stubborn she'd been. Will was trying to help, and she had been nothing but difficult. Elizabeth felt so ashamed.

"I explained to Lydia that I knew the story, and told her my history with Wickham. My WHOLE history with him. Lydia agreed to speak to Georgia, so we swapped contact details to arrange that. I think it's helped both Georgia and Lydia to talk about it."

"I agree." Said Elizabeth distantly. "What did you do then?"

"I explained to Lydia what I'd found out. She was able to fill in a few gaps in what the PI had told me, and we had a pretty good picture of Wickham's dealings. I told her what I wished to do, and asked her permission to do so. It took a little convincing, but she eventually agreed it was our best chance at saving those girls. So with her approval, I moved ahead.

I called detective Hurst back and tipped him off on what the PI had discovered. This fourteen year old was on their books as a missing person, and took her whereabouts very seriously. From there, things happened pretty quickly. Police swarmed the house, the young girl was rescued, and the whole place was searched. They found where Wickham had locked up the girls passports and ID, along with the hidden cameras. The three girls all claimed no knowledge of them.

Police seized his computer, and all his tapes. There's footage of all four girls having sex with random men, along with evidence that Wickham was copying and distributing the videos.

In addition to being charged with depravation of Liberty, and filming parties without their content, Wickham's also being charged with possessing and distributing child pornography. Apparently the girl is willing to testify that Wickham himself slept with her, so he's facing the charge of pedophila as well. He's claiming he thought she was older, but since he had her passport in his possession, that excuse won't fly. He's going to be locked away for a long time... And you know what they say about pedophiles in prison. Everybody hates them."

Elizabeth exhaled loudly. "Wow." Was all she could manage. "So the girls are all ok? What's happened to them? Lydia was so worried."

"They're fine. The youngest has returned home, apparently rethinking her acting plans. The older two have been contacted by a reputable agent already, who's agreed to represent them properly. They have a team of lawyers and PR personnel that can properly manage their careers and minimise the damage that's been done. Lydia's been offered the same, if and when she's ready to resume her acting career."

"Why do I get the feeling you were involved there too?" Said Elizabeth incredulously.

"It wasn't much, really." Said Will softly. "A quick call to my agent, and he transferred me to the performing arts sector of the firm. A little bit of convincing, and Linda the agent was willing to look into representing them. I heard this morning that she'd agreed to do so. It's not a charity case, each girl is talented enough to warrant representation on her own. All we have to do is name our first child after her." He joked, before realising the implication of what he'd just said. "I love you, Ellie. It wasn't much, what I did, but I'd do that and so much more just to know you're happy."

Tears sprang to Elizabeths eyes, and she could hardly get the words out. "Thank you so so much Will. I don't know what I did to deserve such a guy, but I'm forever grateful. I love you too. You're amazing. "

The January wind blew bitterly cold around Elizabeth, but she could scarcely feel it. She was glowing warm in the knowledge that she was loved, and loved in return.


	32. Chapter 32

Winter melted into spring, and as the trees began to bud with new life, Elizabeth felt her own excitement blossoming. Will would be here soon! It took every ounce of strength to concentrate on her school work, as each milestone brought her one step closer to Will. 'That's my last stats assignment before Will is home!' she thought gleefully, or 'next time I go to the basketball, Will will be with me!' Each day, Elizabeth felt herself grow a little bit giddier.

She was an endless source of amusement for Patrick, who shared most of her classes. He'd decided to do a psychology major himself, with the plan of becoming a sports psychologist.

"I'm not good enough to play pro anywhere decent." He said to Elizabeth. "Besides, I think Charlotte would kill me if I left her in two years time to play ball." He suddenly looked mortified at what he'd said, but Elizabeth waved him off.

"You're right- Charlotte probably would kill you! Besides, you don't have a mother like Will's demanding her son to become a star on the court, whether he wants to or not."

"Nah, Will was always going to continue playing. He has the passion and the talent for it." Patrick said thoughtfully. "The best thing you did was not making him choose..." He trailed off.

"Patrick? Do you want to keep playing after college? I mean, I love Charlotte to bits, but don't make a decision that could give you regrets for the rest of your life. If you feel she's making you choose, think carefully on it. You don't want to end up resenting each other." Elizabeth felt concern for her friend.

Patrick smiled. "I don't love the game like Will does. It's awesome that it's giving me a free ride at college, but I never saw myself playing beyond that. Realistically, I'd be warming a bench somewhere for twenty grand a season. Where's the fun in that?"

Elizabeth began to protest but Patrick cut her off. "No no, Elizabeth, it's really ok. Charlotte and I have talked about it a lot. She'd be upset if I left, but I know deep down she'd let me go if I really wanted to. I'm not staying because she wants me to. I'd stay for me." He threw her a sidelong glance. "Plus, we've seen you and Jane... Long distance relationships suck. You'd have to be mad to agree to that!" He laughed jokingly, and Elizabeth joined him.

"Preaching to the choir there, Patrick!" She replied with a grin. "Some days I honestly don't know if I'm madly in love, or just plain mad!"

"Ugh, get me a bucket!"

"If you think I'm bad, you should hear Jane with Charlie. They're so sickeningly sweet even I gag!"

"Hey- my girlfriend lives with you girls. You're not telling me anything new!" He turned serious suddenly.

"Elizabeth.. You mentioned resentment before. Do you..." He paused. "Do you resent Will for going?"

Elizabeth sighed. It was a concept she'd been grappling with for a long time.

"For the longest time, I think I did." She admitted in a quiet voice. "I looked at it as him choosing to play basketball, rather than be with me. I was so sure the distance would kill our relationship, and I pointed the finger squarely at him."

"Did you ever talk to him about it?"

"Not honestly, no. I told him the 'right' things, that I'd support him no matter what, and understood it was something he had to do, but secretly I was thinking how selfish he was being, forcing a long distance relationship on me. I used to think I wasn't enough to keep him here." Elizabeth shook her head. "Only recently I've really contemplated what life would have been like if he'd stayed. We would have been miserable. He would have felt hemmed in, and grown to hate me, and I would forever feel guilty for not letting him live his dream. I loved him enough to let him go." She said softly.

"And he loves you enough to come back." Patrick finished wisely. "What's that saying? A healthy relationship is one that breathes in and out? Two people constantly moving apart then back together again. That's you and Will."

"I haven't heard that before," Elizabeth smiled. "You softie, you!" She nudged Patrick in the ribs.

"Yeah, well don't let Charlotte know." He joked. "She'll be expecting poetry or something!"

Elizabeth and Patrick both laughed.

"So when's he home?" Patrick asked.

"Two weeks time!" Elizabeth beamed. "He'll stay here for a few weeks, and we'll catch your game, and then he has to fly up to visit his mother." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "He'll stay there til I finish exams, then we'll fly to England to see his dad."

"How ARE things with Will's mother?" Patrick asked curiously. "She was always... Something else."

Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't have anything to do with her. Since I haven't interfered with Will's career, she doesn't have a problem with me. That suits me fine!"

"Well, that's good then. Bring on the next two weeks then!"

"Tell me about it!" Elizabeth laughed.

*o*o*o

"Ahhh! That's so exciting!" Kitty came bounding out of her room, the phone glued to her ear. A wide smile was plastered on her face. "Guys! Guys!" She cried. "Lydia's signed with an agent, and has been offered a part in a movie!"

Elizabeth, Jane and Charlotte all exclaimed excitedly, and wished Lydia all the best.

"They're thrilled for you, Lydds! So the movie? ... Yeah? So what if it's a small part! Uh huh.. An indie film hey? Ha ha, you're right, gotta start somewhere. That's great, Lydia! When do you start filming? Can I still visit next week for Spring break?"

Kitty wandered absentmindedly back down to her room, continuing to talk with Lydia.

"I'm glad she's getting back on her feet." Said Charlotte suddenly. "It takes a lot of courage to dip your toes back into the water after going through something like that. I know she's not been my favourite person in the past, but I take my hat off to her."

Jane nodded. "She's definitely grown a lot since we first met her. She's a different person."

"I suppose in someway we all have changed since arriving here. Lydia and Kitty don't seem the same partying girls we first met, that's for sure. And I never would have seen myself dating a basketballer." Thought Elizabeth out loud.

"Count me in on that!" Quipped Charlotte.

"And me," grinned Jane. "Or having a long distance relationship either."

"You know, I think I'll forever be grateful you dragged us to that basketball training, Charlotte!" Smiled Elizabeth. "It brought about so much good stuff!"

"Dragged you?! I thought you came willingly!" Charlotte exclaimed in mock horror.

"I knew nothing about the game, Charlotte! I wasn't exactly enthusiastic!"

"Things DO change then!" Charlotte laughed. "Although, Mary hasn't changed a bit!"

"No, that's true!" Conceded Jane. "She still seems so serious- but happy. She and her music friends really are in a world of their own."

"It's nice to still see her at the games." Mused Elizabeth. "When the band has a break she always looks over and waves."

"Oh, the game next week- are you coming? Patrick will need to put your names down on the list." Charlotte ended the reflective mood.

"Yeah" said Elizabeth trying to hold in her excitement. "Me and Will are going to be there."

Charlotte squealed. "Oh, I'm so excited for you! Just over a week and he'll be here! How can you stand it?! I'm practically jumping out of my skin! How are you feeling?!"

"Pretty much the same!" Laughed Elizabeth as she heard a knock at the front door. Getting up from the couch, she dropped her coffee mug in the kitchen sink before wandering to the front door.

"Are you guys expecting anyone?" She asked as she casually opened the front door.

Her heart skipped a beat before thumping wildly in her chest, her breathing instantly becoming shallow.

He stood leaning against the doorframe, stooping his head slightly to fit. His eyes were tired, but lit up the moment they met Elizabeth's. Will was just as breathtakingly handsome as when he'd left.

"Hi" he said quietly, laughing silently at her confusion. So many questions whirled in her head in that split second, as Elizabeth stood dumbly, protesting how this was possible. He's a week early! Her head cried. Confusion quickly gave way to reality, and coming to her senses, Elizabeth realised that finally, FINALLY, he was real and right in front of her. With a smile stretching from ear to ear, and a heart buoyant with pure joy, Elizabeth leapt into his outstretched arms. Lifted high in the air, Elizabeth felt herself spinning round and round. "You're home!" She whispered, as his lips found hers, and drank in her kiss. Her feet drifted off the floor, her body melted in his firm embrace.

"I'm home," he finally replied, his lips not leaving hers.

Still in his arms, Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his waist. Will supported her easily, and pulled his head back, so he could see her eyes. "Guess what, Ellie?" He said, breaking out into an enormous grin. "They want me back in Philly. We never have to be so far apart again!"

Elizabeth laughed in delighted happiness. "That's wonderful!" She cried, tears springing to her eyes. The most frustrating, difficult chapter of her life was finally over, and the next one was looking promising. "Good surprise, Will." She murmured into his ear, smiling through her happy tears

"The best is yet to come, El." He whispered straight back, wiping a tear from her cheek and hugging her tightly.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Happy New Year! This is the final chapter, thanks so much for joining me on this ride! (For the reviewer who asked how Will got home so quickly, he didn't really. He was just sneaky and arrived earlier than he said he would. My own husband did that once- pushing his departure date out a week, then arriving at my door a week early. Best surprise ever. Sorry if that bit wasn't overly clear!)**

Grant Smith sat on the bench, holding a latte in one hand, and glancing at his watch on his other hand. 'Still a few more minutes to go', he thought, pulling his coat up higher. The wind whipped by him, chilling his earlobes.

Conducting an interview in a park was not his ideal venue, but when the reclusive Will Darcy agrees to talk after announcing his retirement, you don't haggle over the details. Checking his phone battery, he was reassured that it was full, and a test check found it was recording properly.

Grant stared at the playground in the distance. He shook his head in admiration at the woman braving the elements. She had on a thick coat, but he could tell she was svelte underneath it. There were two small children with her, playing on the equipment. He could faintly hear her laughing with them as they ran back and forth.

Grant checked his watch again, wishing he'd brought a newspaper or something to read. He could use his phone, but didn't want to risk wasting battery power. He spent a while following a plane in the sky, white jet streams streaking the crisp late afternoon sky. The woman in the distance was now pushing the two kids on the swing. A few other kids were running furiously about, playing tag or something. Grant couldn't help thinking he wouldn't mind a run himself to warm up. It was too cold for a guy born and raised in Texas. He heard footsteps behind him.

"Will Darcy." Grant smiled and stood, holding out his hand. "I'm Grant Smith, Philadelphia Gazette. Thanks for meeting me."

"No problem." Smiled the tall man, slightly awkwardly. He wasn't a man comfortable with the press, Grant reminded himself. 'It's easier to get struck by lightning than it is to get an in depth interview with this guy.' He smirked.

Will sat down, lounging comfortably in a pair of jeans and an oversize sweatshirt.

"So Will, you've come full circle, after a long, decorated career in the NBA. Thirty five years old, you're finishing up where you started playing, some twelve or so seasons later."

"Yeah, it's nice to finish out my career back in Philly, after spending time down in Houston, then Denver, then Los Angeles. But to be fair, my first professional year playing was in Australia, in Sydney." Will looked across the park as he talked.

"I'd forgotten that. That must have been a fantastic experience for you?"

Will looked to the reporter. "Yeah, it's a beautiful place. I met lots of great people down there, a few I've kept in touch with. It was tough being away from family and friends though, I have to admit. Thankfully it was just for the one season."

The reporter nodded. "So basketball has taken you across the world, as well as across the country."

"Yeah, I've been very lucky to be able to play the game I love against the worlds best, and get paid to do it." Will smiled. "It's a pretty good gig. Still, it's time to hang up the boots while I can still walk. The recovery time is taking longer and longer each game."

"Yes, I've never seen somebody put his body on the line more than you." He smiled genially. "So Will. Twelve professional seasons, what's your highlight?"

"Winning the championship two years ago, for the third year running."

"Lowlight?"

"Blowing out my knee six years ago."

Grant winced. "I'll bet. Let's talk players. Who's your toughest opponent?"

Will rattled off the big names in the NBA, whilst Grant nodded approvingly with each one.

"And teammates? Who's the best guy you ever played with?"

Will smiled softly. "Charlie Bingley. Nobody read me better than Charlie Bingley."

The reporter furrowed his brow in confusion. "Bingley? I don't think I've heard of him?"

"You wouldn't. He was my teammate in college, at Pemberley University. He played in France for a few years, but slipped a disk in his back a few years ago. The team in my senior year was probably the best I've ever seen as far as team chemistry goes. We had such a good group of guys, that I still call my friends. Heck, I still see Charlie and Patrick and their wives twice a year on vacation." Will smiled wistfully. "Still, you were asking me about NBA days. My mistake."

Grant was listening with fascination to Will wax lyrical about his past. Normally the guy was so reticent it was hard to get more than three words out of him, he thought in astonishment. He decided to make the most of his talkativeness, and asked the usually avoided questions.

"Will, your activity on the court is equally as well known as your activity off-court." He felt Will bristle in preparation for the next question. "Your charity work and generosity is widely praised. What prompted you to become involved with gay rights, and also domestic abuse prevention?"

Will let out a small, relieved sigh. "I'd really rather my name be kept anonymous, since I don't do it for the recognition. I guess that's not exactly possible though." Will's face became serious. "Some women in my life have faced abuse at the hand of their partner, be it romantic partner or business partner. It wasn't always physical abuse, but it was always damaging. Domestic abuse takes many forms, and as a man in the community, I'm standing up to say NO. This is not on."

Grant nodded as Will continued. "And I support the gay community because a very good friend of mine is gay, and she's had a rough time coming out publicly. My own sister has also recently come out, so it's even more dear to my heart now."

"Thanks for that Will. I know how fiercely protective you are of your life off the basketball court."

Will nodded.

"That's been the case ever since you were rumoured to be dating Anne De Bourgh, hasn't it?"

Will scrutinised the reporter. "Yeah, people believe everything they read, so sometimes it's better not to say anything. Anne's been a good friend ever since we were kids. We still get photographed now, with reports in the tabloids that I'm being unfaithful. Luckily my wife has a sense of humour." There was a silence, and Will cursed inwardly at bringing the subject up. Too late, the reporter seized on it like a dog with a bone.

"Your wife. You don't talk about her much in the media, if at all! Why is that?"

"She's a private person. She never wanted the fame and notoriety that comes with this life. It's one of the reasons I love her so much. I know she's not with me purely for the status."

"Fair enough. So how long have you two been married?" The reporter probed.

Will hesitated. Surely he could mention the most important part of his life in his final media interview ever? She'd understand, Will reasoned. Besides, there's no photos or anything. People wouldn't recognise her on the street. He gave a big smile.

"I married Ellie when I was, hmm, 25 I think? We're coming up for ten years of marriage, that much I know."

"That's a milestone in itself! Congratulations! So where'd you two meet? Was she a fan of yours?"

"We met at a game of mine, yes." Will said, his eyes twinkling. "But I'd hardly call her a fan. In fact, it was kinda the opposite at first. Ellie's the first to admit she knows little about basketball!"

"Maybe that's why you're still married!"

Will laughed out loud at this. "Ellie would agree with you there. She's always saying that I only noticed her because she wasn't impressed with me, like all the groupie girls were. Her words, not mine."

Grant laughed. "She sounds like a lot of fun."

Will smiled genuinely back at the reporter. "Yeah, she's the best person I know- she's my best friend. She's smart, and funny, and so so beautiful. She's honest, and keeps me grounded. She's perfect really."

Wow- thought Grant, looking at the tall man seated beside him. He's been married for ten years, yet he talks about his wife as though they're newlyweds. That's something special.

"It almost sounds too good to be true!" Grant joked.

Will smiled a small smile. "It wasn't always so rosy. We dated long distance for that year I played in Australia. It kinda forged our relationship I guess. We learned not to ever take a single day for granted."

"And you're a father too? How has having kids changed your perspective on life?"

Will nodded. "It changed everything. The moment I held our first son in my arms I grasped the meaning of life, you know? Ellie and I are in love, and we'd created this little person together, who relied solely on us for survival. That's my purpose in life, to provide for my family." He grinned. "Very caveman, I know."

Grant chuckled under his breath. "So how big is the Darcy family now?"

"The boys are eight and six, while our girls are three and one." Will's face flushed with pride.

"Four kids?" Grant whistled low. "Man, you must live for road trips!"

"Yes and no." Will laughed."It's great to play and be on the road with the guys, and get some peace and quiet, but pretty soon you're missing those sticky fingers and little giggles. Nothing beats coming home to a wife and kids. They don't care if you've won or lost the game, they just want to play Lego or have tea parties, or tell you what her crazy girlfriends are up to now."

Grant struggled to picture this great big man playing tea-parties, or fiddling with tiny plastic bricks. He suppressed a smile. "So Will, you've just announced your retirement. What are you most looking forward to once you hang up the boots?"

Will grinned. "Spending more time with the family. Having a Christmas together. Letting Ellie get back to work full-time as a counsellor, since she's taken so much time off to follow me around everywhere and raise our kids."

"And what do you plan to do post-basketball?"

"We thought we'd move to England and try our hand at running the family business. My Dad's getting on in years, it'd be nice to help him out."

"Oh yes? What business is that?" Grant enquired politely.

Will had a secretive smile on his face. "Property management, I suppose you could say."

"Well, Will Darcy, all the best with that. Good luck with the rest of the season, and thanks for everything. For the interview, and the last twelve years of playing. You've been a pleasure to watch. I'll write up the article, include your stats and career highs, and mail it to you when I'm done, before it's published. Sound good?"

"Thank you, Grant. Sounds great. See you later."

The two men shook hands, and Will sauntered off, in the direction of the playground, now bathed in the last golden light of the day. The woman was still there, bundling up the two little kids. They couldn't have been more than toddler age, and tottered around in their thick coats, toppling over occasionally.

As Grant tucked his phone away, and threw his cup in the trash, he noticed two brown haired boys rushing towards Will. He stopped to greet them, his arms flung wide. Scooping up the two boys in each arm, Will carried them laughing back to the playground. They scampered off, and the two little toddlers gave delighted squeals as he pretended to chase them. The woman Grant had noticed earlier was laughing now, silenced only by Will taking her into his arms and kissing her deeply in the amber light. Grant watched them embracing contentedly, as their four children played happily around them. Even from a distance, Grant could tell how besotted Will and Ellie were with each other.

Grant turned to leave, a smile on his face. It was obvious that Will Darcy loved the game of basketball, but he clearly loved his family more. This is where his heart lay. Some guys you worried about, when they stopped playing basketball. Grant knew instinctively that Will Darcy wasn't one of them. The Darcy's had a lifetime of happiness ahead of them. They would be just fine.


End file.
